Dolly
by CAMM.13663
Summary: Dolly is known to do what she wants when she wants and get what she wants because she wants it but when she wants to find out who her family is will she gets what she wants? And will she get along with a devil spawn who likes to call everyone by their last name? Damian/OC in way later chapters. Sorry the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here's my new story Dolly. Hope you like it and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the characters except Dolly**

* * *

"You were sick. You were supposed to die. The wife, and son were sick too." That's what the people who ran the orphanage told her. They told her excuses. Is it too much to even tell her, her real name? The other kids called her Dolly, because she dressed in the same type of rags as the girls old dolls. Dolly wasn't the most likable child at the orphanage. She was very independent, and smart mouthed. She always stood up for herself, and what she thought was right.

The other kids spent their free time playing on the slides, and swings, but Dolly spent her time reading, writing, and mostly building small mechanical items. Her biggest project was her motorcycle. She spent all her time on that. It was only a prototype and she couldn't ride it until she was sixteen, but she still tried. Dolly didn't talk to anyone except her roommate Floyd.

Floyd was a runaway. He didn't tell anyone about his past or even his last name. Floyd was seventeen, much older than Dolly who was only five. Yet they were still good friends despite there age difference. Floyd was a perfect aim. He could hit a target from a mile away. Floyd taught Dolly how to shoot, and Dolly showed him ways of manipulating technology, to upgrade his gear. Dolly loved learning about the different ways in which she could could use technology. She frequently had to hide her inventions from some of the other orphans. Especially Tilly, and Terra. Tilly was an evil bleach blonde. She always focused on her appearance and hair especially. She bleached her hair so much it was practically silver. Terra was Tilly's twin sister. Terra wasn't smart and did everything Tilly said. Dolly called them the twin demons from fifteenth, because they were twins, mean, and fifteen. Tilly hated Dolly, because she blamed Dolly for Floyd rejecting her. All the girls around Floyd's age liked him. He had brown hair, brown eyes, nothing spectacular Dolly thought. Dolly was friends with Floyd, because he understood what she was thinking, and they could always relate about things that no one else understood.

Tilly would find little ways to agitate Dolly, but never anything to bad. Tilly would use up all the hot water, steal her blankets and pillows, or write all over her books. Tilly went too far this time. She stole Dolly's most irreplaceable mechanism.

"Floyd, did you move my motorcycle prototype?" Dolly asked.

" ?" Floyd said

"Because it's gone. It's not in the parking lot" Dolly said panicked.

"Well don't panic. It's not like it can just disappear. And who could take it? No one knows about it, but you, and me" Floyd consoled

"Okay, well how can I just lose a motorcycle. I mean come on, it's a motorcycle for god's sake..." Dolly began, but only to be interrupted by an evil voice.

"Hello Dolly" Tilly cooed , with Terra trailing behind her.

"What do you want... WAIT what did you do?!" Dolly said with a sudden rush of anger.

"Why would you frame me of doing something... okay I took that little pathetic motorcycle, and put it on the curb. The garbage man should be coming right...about...NOW." Tilly said smiling from ear to ear. Dolly rushed outside only too find that she was too late. Dolly watched as her motorcycle was lifted from the ground, and dumped into a literal truckload of garbage. Then Dolly heard the awful noise of her motorcycle being crushed into a small flat sheet of metal.

"Listen to the crunching sound. Hmm, I bet you are loving that sound. Aren't you, Dolly? Hahahaha!" Tilly laughed.

"I'm going to murder you, one day everyone will find you dead in your bed, and there will be a fake suicide note, that you decided to shank yourself! Then they'll find Terra hung herself saying se couldn't live without her she devil of a sister! I'm going to...to...to ...AHG!" Dolly screamed.

"Dolly, come on let's go before you do something you regret, I would know" Floyd said trying to calm her down.

"Wait, why would you know?" Dolly asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Floyd said

"What are you going to do little girl?"Tilly cooed

"I am going to hurt you" Dolly said

"Oh, I'm soooo scared of a five year old, OW Tilly yelled as Dolly bit her arm.

"Dolly!" Floyd yelled trying to pry her of of Tilly.

"I've got a taste for blood!" Dolly yelled.

"FREAK!" Tilly screamed cradling her bleeding arm. Floyd slung Dolly over his shoulder, and took her to the room they shared.

"Are you insane. You know how much trouble your going to get in?" Floyd lectured.

"For that to happen the staff would have to care about are problems" Dolly said coolly rinsing the blood out of her mouth. The staff at the orphanage never paid any attention to what happened to the orphans, or anything that happened to them. They could couldn't care less if one of the kid's arms was gushing blood.

"Dolly, you've got to be more calm about these types of things" Floyd said

"You saw what she did!" Dolly protested "Floyd, earlier you said you knew what it was like to regret something. What do you regret?" Dolly asked

"I already told you, I don't want to talk about it." Floyd explained

"Okay, but will you at least tell me what you want to do with your life. What you want to accomplish in your life?" Dolly asked

"Okay. I want to stop bad people."

"Oh, you could just say criminal.I'm not two."

"I know. What do you want to do Dolly?"

"I want to find my parents."Dolly said. There was a long silence between them until the intercom announced dinner. Dolly, and Floyd decided not to go, but to instead to work on perfecting night vision and inferred goggles.

"I got you a birthday present."Floyd said.

"My birthday was last week" Dolly said.

"I know, but I was just able to get it" Floyd said holding out a little silver box. He handed Dolly the box, and she opened it. Inside the box was a small silver necklace with a little red rose. Dolly's jaw dropped, at the sight of the necklace.

"Look" Floyd said pulling out his key chain. On the key chain was a green stem of a flower with dark green thorns all over it. He took the necklace and put it next to the key chain. They magnetized together, and the rose started glowing neon red.

"Oh, my, God... how did you get this" Dolly said awestruck.

"It was nothing." Floyd said

"Thank you so much. I think I'm more thorns than you are. You know cause I'm kind of meaner."Dolly said

"No argument here."Floyd said laughing. Dolly, and Floyd heard the sound of shuffling feet outside the door, and heard the speaker announce for bed. The two walked to opposite sides of the room, and flopped into bed. Dolly was trying to fall asleep, but something was unsettling inside her.

"Floyd, you awake?" Dolly asked

"Yeah why?"Floyd asked.

"Promise me you'll grow up to stop criminals like you said you wanted to do."

"Dolly..."

"Promise"

"I promise"

* * *

**So that's chapter one. Hope you liked it-CAMM.13663**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This story does have to do with batman he just doesn't come in till like he 3rd chapter. Sorry this chapter is short and sucks. Just trying to get my point across in this chapter.**

* * *

The next day Dolly planned on how to get back at Tilly. In the end she decided to use one of Tilly's favorite things against her. Her hair dryer. She rigged Tilly's hair dryer to spew out boiling water instead of warm air. She went into the bathroom, and opened the cabinet where Tilly keeps her makeup, and hair supplies. She did some tweaking on the bright pink hairdryer, and put it back. In an hour the intercom would announce wake up, and showers. There was two bathrooms. One Tilly would take, and the other Terra would take, leaving Dolly to wait an hour to shower,or until all the hot water was gone. When the announcement was made Dolly was not surprised, but a bit pleased to find that Tilly had locked herself in the bathroom.

"Sorry, occupied."Tilly cooed. Dolly waited an hour and a half before she heard the water turn off, quickly followed by Tilly's rushed out to see what was happening, along with some other kids including Floyd. Tilly ran out of the bathroom in her pink robe screaming, and her face welting.

"YOU!" Tilly screamed running up to Dolly and grabbing her necklace. She started twinsting it causing it to tighten around her neck

"I'm going to KILL you!" Tilly Screeched. Dolly's necklace was starting to dig into her neck causing her to start bleeding.

"Tilly STOP!" Floyd yelled "Your going to kill her!"

"That's the idea. The brat boiled my face!" Tilly screamed. Floyd shouldered her against the wall, making her let go of Dolly. Dolly gasped for air knowing her neck was going to be scared. Tilly turned to Floyd, and punched him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Your mistake, Dolly thought charging at Tilly. Dolly jumped on her back, and started pulling her hair out. Tilly fell to the ground with Dolly still on her. Dolly started punching Tilly in the face, but Tilly fought pulling Dolly's hair.

Two of the orphanage workers came running in, and pried Dolly and Tilly apart. All three of them got medical attention, Dolly had to wear bandages around her neck but Tilly had to wear bandages around her face. Tilly, and Terra were transferred to a different orphanage, and Dolly and Floyd were restricted to there room.

"What do you think is going to happen to me?" Dolly asked Floyd.

"You mean us." Floyd said.

"No me. You didn't do anything." Dolly said.

"Yes I did. I shoved her into the wall." Floyd said.

"Well you didn't burn her face." Dolly said.

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"How do you know!? You never get in trouble. You've never steeped out of line!" Dolly shouted.

"You'd be surprised...Dolly I'm leaving the orphanage." Floyd said.

"What..." Dolly said quietly "When?"

"On my eighteenth birthday. So in a week." Floyd said.

"But they let you stay until your nineteen." Dolly said.

"I know but I need to fight the bad guys..."

"I know what you mean by ' bad guys' I'm not two anymore!" Dolly said raising her voice then lowering it to where Floyd could barley hear "I'm going to miss you"

" I'm going to miss you too"

* * *

**Again I don't really like this chapter so yeah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's chappty 3. Hope you like it, and that its not too short. :) Anyways I don't own Batman excetera excetera **

* * *

Time flew by. It had been three months. Floyd was gone but Dolly was adopted by a young couple, Susan and Charles. They were rich and owned some of the best hospitals in Gothom (and man did that city need hospitals). She was also happy that Charles (as he insisted she call him) was a vehicle enthusiast , and owned many motorcycles, sports cars vintage cars. But to her displeasure Susan kept trying to get her to wear frilly dresses, and made her accompany them to balls and rich people parties. She never found interest in rich people trying to get money from richer people.

The young couple was celebrating tonight with Dolly. Her adorableness had somehow helped them gain a rather large loan for their business, but Dolly had no idea how so. So the three were going out to some expensive restaurant.

They were in the back of the limo when the tire just happened to blow out. Susan let out a small scream and Charles eyes went wide. Dolly sighed. _Haven't these guys ever had a blown out tire_, she thought. Charles tapped on the tinted glass that separated the limo driver and them.

"What happened?" Charles asked before the window rolled down. When it did so he stumble back and Susan let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Sorry to put a damper on things but boss wants you" A goon who worked for the penguin said. Two other goons opened the limo doors and pulled them out throwing them into a black van, and blind folding them. They drove for what seemed like a lifetime until the van came to a screeching stop. Dolly heard them moving something large and metal from the ground then was pushed into a hole, landing in bad smelling water. She figured they were in the sewers. The goons pushed them forward and she tripped on stairs. _Why are there stairs in the sewers?_, Dolly pondered. She and her foster parents were pushed up the short flight of stairs and into a cold room, full of what sounded like birds..._no not normal birds, penguins_ Dolly thought. She was pushed onto her knees and her blind fold was ripped off her head. She got a good look of the place she was being held hostage in. It was huge and they were on a little island surrounded by water and penguins. She looked for an exit. There was the highly guarded door and broken sewer grates, leading onto the streets of Gothom. _Wow this idiot had nothing done about __**broken **__sewer grates, a possible escape for a small person_, Dolly thought. She knew Susan and Charles had no chance at fitting through the small escape.

"Ah, hello" a high piched slight slurred, but not drunk, voice said. The Penguin waddled into view. He had a pear shape and was wearing a suit and gloves that reveled his mutated hands.

"What do you want?!" Charles demanded.

"Dear Seth, you know what I want. You and your family dead" Penguin sneered

"Seth. Who is Seth?" Susan asked. Charles flinched at the name

"You mean you don't know" Penguin said with mock shock

"Charles?" Susan questioned. He stayed quiet "CHARLES!"

"I'm Seth, not Charles, ok?!"Cha-Seth said "I used to work for the Penguin until he told me to kill a whole family but I didn't want to, I couldn't so I ran and changed my name"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She shouted in a hurt voice.

"I didn't want you to worry. It was a thing of the past" He said. The two began arguing, Dolly getting very much fed up with having to spend her last minuets listening to them fight.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Dolly screamed "WE are all probably gonna die and you two insist on spending your last minuets arguing, well do me a favor and shut it!" The two looked surprised at her sudden outburst

"Oh I see the little girl finely opens her mouth"Penguin sneered.\

"Cram it, you freak of nature" Dolly hissed. Then the Penguin pulled out a gun, aimed, and fired. Charles/Seth fell backwards blood gushing from his head. Susan screech

"You bastard" she shrieked the fell forward lifeless, blood pouring from her back. Dolly took a deep breath and glared at Penguin. If she was going to die she wanted to do so with dignity. He seemed to flinch a bit under her gaze, and looked away. When he looked back he had on his usual sneer. But something knocked the gun out of his hand. It was black and looked almost like a boomerang, but in the shape of a bat's shadow. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her dress pocket.

A tall man with a cape was all Dolly could describe the person fighting off a dozen penguin goons as. He briefly turned around and her jaw dropped. Batman. No matter how cool she thought it was that Batman was there she had to get out. She ran to where she had thought could be used as an escape and pulled herself up. She looked around. She had no idea where she was, until she saw in giant swirly graffiti letters **Crime Ally. **A voice in her head told her to run, and she exactly as told. She ran

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you got any suggestions :) -CAMM.13663**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey persons ! Here's chapter four. Hope you guys like it. Plz review if on what you think. Disclaimer:I do not own Batman ex. ex.**

* * *

Nine years later a fourteen year old girl is riding a sleek black motorcycle down the dark streets of Gothom. Her short brown hair had purple streaks in it and she had bright amethyst eyes. She had been living alone on the streets of Gothom ever since her foster parents died. Ever since that day she had been training herself to fight. She refused to play the roll of the victim ever again. Dolly spent her time trying to find out who her birth parents were. She had recently learned a lot from saving the life of one of the orphanage workers from some thug. She was also a sort of part time super hero. She didn't have a superhero name or big reputation or anything but she would go and stop a bank robbery or something when she got bored.

The information she found was that her birth mother had recently died of being poisoned after being kidnapped while on vacation. Her birth father was there but was save by Batman. The orphanage worker wouldn't give her names though. _Pft not like it maters I mean how many people have been kidnapped poisoned and had there ass saved by Batman,_ Dolly thought. _Well not my birth mother..._

She was currently headed to the library, where the only person other than herself knew about her story. Well part of it. Ms. Krieg the librarian knew only that Dolly wanted to find her real parents. Nothing else. Not that she lived in a giant mansion by herself or that she was a hero, or that her foster parents were murdered.

"Hello Ms. Krieg" Dolly said walking into the library "Do you mind if I use the computer in your office?" Dolly hated using the other computers where other people can see what she's searching on the computer. She wasn't really social if you haven't noticed.

"Of course, just go right on in" Ms. Krieg said cheerfully. Dolly walked into the small office and logged onto the computer. She typed in recent_ people saved by Batman, _then groaned. 197 search results.

After an hour she found what she was pretty sure she was looking for. _'Janet Drake poisoned, Jack Drake saved by the Batman! Parents of Tim Drake. Jack drake has been in a coma for a year now but has recently healed and is now in therapy. Little Tim Drake is thankful to have his father back, but devastated at the loss of his dear mother. _The article read. Dolly scoffed

"Do they really need the family's life story" She mumbled to herself. Then she searched for records only to have a big red bold letters say **Restricted information. You have no authorization to see these records.** Dolly smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Time for some good ol' hacking" She said to herself, smiling. After fifteen minuets she had full records of all three of there lives. Turns out they traveled a lot, but without Tim, and...the records of Dolly's birth. She would know what her real name was and real birth date was, and for what reasons they had to give her up for adoption. But as life must be so cliche,,,

_Knock knock knock _

"Gah!" Dolly shouted in surprise " Er yeah, come in". Ms. Krieg walked in with a youngish raven haired boy behind her. He looked three or four years older that Dolly.

"Oh I'm sorry did I startle you?" Ms. Krieg asked

"Nope just screaming cause it's fun" Dolly said. The guy laughed a little, ms. Krieg rolled her eyes, Dolly went back to typing on the computer. She found a very well, but not well enough, hidden file on Tim Drake. She shouldn't have been able to access, because it was someone's personal computer file, but somehow she got to it. She opened it to have a bunch of more flashing red letters thrown at her. She glared at the computer and started vigorously typing. More red letters, more typing. Then all the letters went away and she accessed the file.

"YES!" She shouted triumphantly. Then she saw the other two people in the room with her."Yes?"

"Er I was just going to ask if I could use the computer after you. Or if you needed help researching" The boy said

"I don't care if you use the computer. It's not mine, and nope I do not need help." Dolly said. She read through the file, then her jaw dropped.

"HA! No way." she shouted happily. This was _Batman's _personal file and it was about Robin aka _Tim Drake_. She thought it was pretty funny for Batman to have a file on Robin. But he probably had a file on everyone, but she found it even more funny that she hacked into **_Batman's _**computer. Then she felt a presence near her. Her head shot to the left. The boy was trying to look at what she was looking at.

"Can I _help _you" She hissed

"Oh um sorry, I was uh, just you know, um..." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Er Tim, Tim Drake"He said. Dolly froze. There's life acting all cliche again.

"I got to go. Have fun on the computer" Dolly said exiting out of everything she opened and fast walking out of the library.

"Did I seriously just meet my brother?" Dolly asked herself once out of the library.

* * *

**So was that good? I think this is one of my better chapters so far. I hope yall liked it. Plz review -CAMM.13663 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples :) Sorry I didn't post any new chapters over the weekend. I try to post as often as possible. So here's chapter 5. Hope you like it and plz review. Dissclaimer- I do not own anything but Dolly**

* * *

Dolly decided to go out on patrol that night. She slipped into her black jumpsuit and domino mask. She painted fake stitches on the ends of her mouth that went to her ears. She was now RagDoll. She jumped out of the window of her mansion and into the night. She took a deep breath of the night air. It was what kept her sane. If it weren't for RagDoll she would have gone crazy of isolation.

She perched on a roof top and spotted a lady being mugged. Dolly took out her grappling hook and swung down and kicked him in the side of the head easily knocking him out.

" Thank you so much" the lady said.

"It's nothing" Dolly said

"Who are you?" The lady asked

"Names RagDoll. Spread the name" Dolly said then grappled on to the roof right by. The lady left. Barley a moment after Batman and Robin came.

"So some one hacked into the bat computer?!" Robin asked in a whisper

"Yes. I tracked the hacker back to the Gothom library but it could have been anyone. You were there earlier, did you find anything on the librarian?" Batman said. _That's the most words I've ever heard the bat say_ Dolly thought

"Yeah I was there but I didn't find anything...but there was this girl there. She was strange and I think she was trying to hack into something. Whenever I got a glimpse of what she was typing I only saw a bunch of files going by and lots of red letters. You don't think she hacked into the bat computer do you?" Robin asked

"I'm not sure. How old was she?"

"I don't know. Thirteen or fourteen I think"

"I don't think a fourteen year old girl could hack into the bat computer."

"You never know" Robin said

"Why are you watching them?" A voice said from behind Dolly. She whipped around to see a girl in a purple jumpsuit with a purple cape and hood.

"Why are you watching me?" Dolly retorted

"Because you're watching them" She said

"No I'm not" Dolly lied

"Did you beat up that guy down there?" She asked

"Maybe"Dolly responded, then the purple girl lunged at her. Dolly ducked out of the way.

"You crazy?!"Dolly yelled

"Why are you watching them"She yelled back sending punches flying at Dolly. Dolly avoided each one and delivered a swift kick to the girl's side, sending her crashing to the ground

"Back off" Dolly said. The girl lunged at her but Dolly countered but pulling back her hood and mask, reveling a girl in around high school with long blonde hair

"Hey!" The girl shouted trying to cover her eyes. Dolly walked to the edge of the roof about to jump down when Batman and Robin came up.

"Bye Bye Blondie" Dolly laughed waving, then jumped off, grappling away. Dolly landed in an alley a few blocks away from her house. Then she felt like she was being watched. She put on inferred night-vision goggles and looked around. She found a guy heavy with weapons laying flat on a roof, watching her. _The amount of creepers in this city disturbs me _Dolly thought. Dolly twiddled with the rose necklace (Which she converted into a choker) that Floyd had given her. She waved to the guy on the roof. She was pretty sure he was a sniper. He stumbled back, got his stuff, and ran.

"Ok BYE!" Dolly shouted at him. She left, back to her house. She had come to decision to tell Tim Drake that they were related. She'd tell him about Robin and RagDoll later.

The next day she went to Gothom high and waited in the darkness of an alley till school let out. It was around 12:37 when she saw a man step out of a limo and walk up to the school. Dolly squinted to try to recognize him. She knew who he was. He was Bruce Wayne. Her foster parents dragged her to one of his parties once.

"Idiot"Dolly mumbled. She hated rich people who inherited their money. It was only fair for her because she lived off her money. He had a freaking butler.

A few moments later Wayne walked back out of the school...with Tim. Dolly was watching them when a mugger shoved her into a wall

"Give me your money kid" He said holding a knife.

"How much money do you think a fourteen year old has. Sorry I'm broke" Dolly said causally.

"Fine, then I'll just take something else" He said an evil grin on his face. Dolly looked at him disgusted.

"PERVERT!" She screamed kicking him in..the lower area. He collapsed to his knees and she kneed him in the face. He grabbed his nose, then Dolly punched him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Idiot" She mumbled spitting on him. She turned around to see Wayne and Tim starring at her, in shock.

"Your that girl from the library" Tim said

"No hablo Ingles" Dolly said eyes wide.

"Oh really. You screamed pervert pretty easily" Tim said

"Bye" Dolly said turning around

"No wait. I need to know" Tim said. Dolly turned around

"These are not the droids your looking for" Dolly said making a rainbow hand motion

"Your the girl who has been beating up local criminals" Bruce sated

"How would you know...Unless" Dolly said thinking for a second then face palmed."Ugh your Batman...God I'm an idiot...I already knew he was Robin how did I NOT figure that out"

"Wait WHAT NOW" Tim shouted

"Grab her"Bruce said

"Wait WHAT NOW" Dolly shouted. Tim picked her up over his shoulder. Dolly twisted his wrist and flipped behind him

"OW!" Tim shouted

"I am NOT going anywhere...and sorry"Dolly said. Wayne grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She tried to escape but to no prevail, so she tried a diffrent tactic

"KIDNAPPERS! HELP! STRANGER DANGER!" Dolly screamed, but it didn't help. Bruce threw her in the limo and handcuffed her. She got out of the handcuffs and tried to strangle Tim but Wayne pried her off and gave her three sets of handcuffs.

"Jack ass" She muttered

* * *

**So there's chapter 5 :) Hoped it was good, plz review -CAMM.13663**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people. Here is chapter six :) Sorry if I take a while to update I'm sick and haven't been able to post more chapters, but thank you for putting up with me. Thanks so much for reviewing :D Anyways hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Dolly waited in what she guessed was the batcave. _Wow their so smart saying that their not Batman and Robin then locking me up in the Batcave...but then again did they ever deny that they were Batman and Robin, _Dolly thought. Then a gray haired man walked in. He had a key and she guessed he was going to uncuff her.

"Here" Dolly said dropping all six pairs of handcuffs on the table in front of her

"Where did you learn that?" The man asked

"I don't know. I learned how to get out of handcuffs and ropes and stuff when I was like eight but other than that I don't remember anything from ages seven to nine"Dolly said

"It doesn't worry you that you don't remember anything from then?" He asked

"Nope"Dolly said

"Well I am Alfred, Mr Wayne's butler" Alfred said

"And I am Dolly, no one's butler" Dolly said

"Robin will be here shortly for your interrogation (did I spell that right?) Alfred said

"Oh joy" Dolly said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Right as she said that Robin walked over

"Ooo traffic light outfit, real intimidating" Dolly said. He glared.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Dolly" She responded

"And your last name?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the meaning of I is referring to ones self and the meaning of-"

"No, I mean haw can you not know?"

"Ya see I was an orphan and I never had a last name, and if we're using technical terms my real name isn't even Dolly"

"Were you adopted?"

"Why so many questioned?"

"Were you adopted?"

"Yes. By Susan and Charles Tremain, but their dead now. Killed by a certain bird like villain while I sat there watching...but that was when I was five" Dolly said acting like it was yesterday's news.

"I'm sorry about that" Robin said

"Why?" Dolly asked "They only adopted me to look like a charity act... I mean that's what most people think about Bruce Wayne when he adopted Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and you since your mom died and dad is in therapy and unable to take care of you"

"How'd you know all that?" He asked

"Newspaper articles" Dolly said " Ya know they kinda stalk you"

"Yeah" Robin laughed "So who do you live with?"

"Back to the questions huh"Dolly said" No one"

"You live by yourself?"

"Yup. Have since I was five"

"Wow. One last question. Did you hack into to batcomputer ?"

"Why do you call it the batcomputer? It's just a computer and yes, but by accident."

"How do you hack into a highly secure computer system by accident?"

"I didn't know that was what I was hacking into, I was bored and I decided what the hell might as well"

"Your a weird kid"

"Pft I'm just too awesome for you" Dolly said. Then Batman walked out of the shadows "Jeez that's not freaky at all"

"You are to stay here"Batman said

"Wait...what"Dolly said really confused

"You have no guardian so you are staying here' Batman said surprising both Dolly and Robin.

"...But-" Dolly began

"No buts"Batman said

"...But-"Robin began

"No buts-"Batman said

"...However-" Both Dolly and Robin said

"NO" Batman said sternly, both teens slouched in defeat

"Fine but I have to go back to my house for my stuff" Dolly said

"Tim, go with her" Batman said

"...But-"Robin began but stopped seeing Batman's glare. The two walked to Dolly's house where she put some clothes her RagDoll costume her goggles some money her Ipod her laptop and an old picture of her and Floyd in a suitcase. She then walked to the garage Tim trailing behind her. She flicked on the garage light and Tim's jaw dropped. All 19 of Charles cars were in there. She skipped over to her sleek black motorcycle and sat down. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"You don't plan on driving that do you?" He asked.

"You ask too many questions. Get on or walk" Dolly said opening the garage door.

"But your underage" Tim said

"Not in New Orleans" Dolly responded" Now get on" Tim sat behind her and she took off. By the time she got back to Wayne manor Tim looked about ready to throw up. He got off the motorcycle dizzy and stared at her wide eyed.

"Where'd you learn to drive!?"Tim shouted

"I never said I did"Dolly responded shrugging

"I am never getting into a vehicle with you ever again" Tim said

"Wimp"Dolly said

"You, are insane" Tim said.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that" Dolly said hopping off her motorcycle. Alfred showed her to her new room and left her to room she was staying in was on the second story and had a balcony and a separate bathroom. The room was painted pastel purple and had dark wood floors. The bed was queen sized and had fluffy purple blankets. There was a white couch in front of a large wall mounted TV and a huge bookshelf and an empty walk-in closet.

Dolly was never one to fall asleep at night or wake up early in the morning, so she sat down and flipped through different TV programs. In the end she settled for Jaws. She lied there till she fell asleep

* * *

**Well that was chappty six. Hope you liked it and please review -CAMM.13663**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heylo people. Here is chapter seven :) Thanks for reveiws! And tell me what you think of the story and chapters. Anyways dissclaimer i don't own anything**

* * *

The next day Dolly was walking around the park for no reason in particular, when she saw some guy about a head or two taller than her beating up a kid around her age. To say that pissed her off was an understatement. She marched behind the laughing guy and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she sent a high kick flying at his face. He stumbled back grabbing his face.

"You little bitch"He growled

"How'd you know my nickname"Dolly said. He got up and charged at her but she flipped back to a handstand and back to her feet, in one swift motion, to avoid him. She then ran forward at him and punched him in the face. He screamed and grabbed his nose.

"This isn't over"He spat then ran away.

"Wimp!"She shouted at him, then helped the boy who got beat up, up.

"Thanks"He said looking down.

"No problem. I hate it when douches like him pick on people half his size, I mean seriously that guy is like the green giant without green hair and skin"Dolly said"But he's a lot meaner then the Green Giant...so guess he's really nothing like the Green Giant...He's like...Solem and Grundy "

"Good reference"He said

"Hey it was a very good reference so that had better not be sarcasm. Anyways I'm Dolly"She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Will"He said shaking Dolly's had Brown hair hazel eyes and large square rimmed glasses. He was about as tall as Dolly and scrawny.

"So why was that guy picking on you" Dolly asked

"Well he's the Hank the schools bully, and I'm a nerd. Do you go to Gotham high?"Will asked

"No...I'm home schooled"Dolly said. Will nodded

"I wish I were home schooled" Will said. There was a long silence between the two "So um you wanna go to the arcade or something"

"Sure"Dolly said. The two walked to an arcade and played a shooting game. Dolly easily broke the highscore.

"Jeez your good"Will said

"Taught by the best" Dolly said putting her hand on her side where she was hiding a small handgun. Saying Dolly was paranoid was an understatement. Floyd taught her to never underestimate someone ...and how to shoot.

Bam Bam Bam

"Was that a gunshot?"Dolly asked.

"Well this is an arcade"Will said

"Yeah but that sounded real. And I know what a real gunshot sounds like" Doll said. Then two guys on penguin masks rampaged in shooting randomly _Aw shit _Dolly thought

"We gotta leave like now" Dolly said grabbing Will's hand and pulling him through the back door. She pulled him all the way back to the park and jumped on her motorcycle. "Get on"

"Your kidding right"Will said

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"Dolly said. Will hesitantly sat behind her and she took off. A black van started following them.

"Dolly" Will said in a scared voice when a second van came. Dolly turned around and shot the front van's tire making it swerve and roll.

"Yaknow how I said I learned from the best. Well yeah" Dolly shouted over the wind.

"Yeah um ok...What the hell is going on!" Will shouted

"Uh this is a dream and you will wake up later"Dolly said. She pulled in front of Wayne Manor. She had lost the vans.

"Ok explain please" Will said

"Uh...Sorry"Dolly said then pinched his neck on a pressure point and he passed out. She dragged him into the mansion and lied on a couch. Then Tim walked in.

"Why is there an unconscious kid on the couch?"The 18 year old asked

"I had a slight run in with penguin's men at the arcade. He was with me so I couldn't leave him, but I already got a plan on what to tell him when he wakes up"Dolly said

"As long as you didn't kill him"Tim said. Dolly glared at him as he walked away, then Will started waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauty"Dolly said

"What happened"Will groaned

"You got beat up by Hank, I saved your ass, you asked if I wanted to go to the arcade I said sure and then you fainted"Dolly said as if it were true, which most of it was.

"Aw jeez I seriously fainted?"He asked

"Yup"Dolly said

"So where am I"Will asked

"My house"Dolly said handing him a glass of water

"Your house is big" He said taking a sip

"Well it is Wayne Manor"Dolly said. Will did a spit take."Well I kind of expected that"

"Wayne as in Bruce Wayne?!"Will shouted. Dolly nodded then Will fainted

"Man he over reacts a lot...and I'm talking to myself"Dolly sighed

* * *

**So what'd ya think. Please give me your thoughts and review. -CAMM.13663**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So here is chapter eight . Sorry it's short. I take a long time to update and when I do it's a short chapter. Sorry. Anyways please review**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill**

* * *

Dolly laid in bed dreaming of sugar plums and robot rainbow unicorns when she was jolted awake. She screamed and fell of her bed. She looked up to see who her assaulter. Tim looked down on her glaring. She glared back.

"Dude..What. The. Hell"Dolly growled. She was not a morning person, but she looked out her window and it was still dark.

"Did you know?"He hissed as she got up and flopped back on her bed.

"Know what"She groaned burying her face in her pillow.

"Bruce put your DNA in the-"Tim began rather angrily

"Wait wait wait...where did Bruce get my DNA from"Dolly said, Tim scowled at her and she put her hands up in mock defense.

"He put your DNA in the bat-computer and it said we were related. Did you know anything about that?"He questioned

Dolly sighed "Yeah but I didn't think it was relevant"

"NOT RELEVANT!" Tim yelled

"Look I didn't tell you cause I didn't know how you would react to me claiming to be your sister"Dolly said calmly. He sighed.

"Ok, but if you have any other huge secrets you should tell me" Tim said

"Does totally blanking out and having no memory of my life from ages seven to nine count as a secret?" Dolly asked

"Well I don't know it is common for people to not remember their childhood but nine is pretty old to not remember"Tim said" That might be something to worry about"

"Pft whatever can I go back to sleep now" Dolly said annoyed

"Oh yeah, sorry. But next time tell me something like that" Tim said. Dolly gave her a glare that was a lot like the infamous bat glare. She gave a sarcastic thumbs-up and he left. A few minuets after Tim left Dolly drifted to sleep.

Sponge Bob Narrator Voice- LATER

Dolly woke up in the morning to the sound of yelling. She pulled herself up to see what was happening. She ran down the stair only to laugh at the circumstance. Tim was laying face down on the floor with a small all black Australian Shepard puppy on his back. Dolly fell to the ground laughing and the small dog waddled over to her. It sat in front of her and barked a happy sounding bark.

"Your adorable"Dolly laughed

"No it's not. It's evil!" Tim shouted

"How'd you get here?" Dolly cooed to the puppy

"He ran through the front door when I opened it" Tim growled

"Aw your the cutest little thing. I think I'll keep you" Dolly chirped

"WHAT!?" Tim cried"You can't Bruce will never let you keep it"

"He's a him not an it. Anyway's I want to keep him so I'll find a way to" Dolly said "I think I'll name you hmm...Jethro (NCIS reference)" Dolly told the dog. He barked in response. Then Bruce walked in. Thirty minuets later of fake crying, begging, pouting, and pestering Dolly could keep the dog, much to Tim's despair.

"Hey I'm going to take Jethro for a walk" Dolly said

"Have a nice time"Alfred said

"Yeah and leave that evil thing at the park before coming back"Tim said. Dolly rolled her eyes

"Bye Al, bye Tim" Dolly said. She walked to the park and around the shopping center when something hit her on the head. She fell forward and everything became fuzzy. She heard barking shouting and felt herself being dragged, before she blacked out.

* * *

**So wha'd ya think. Hope you liked it, if you didn't I'm sorry. I can't say this is one of my better chapters. I kinda tried rewriting it fom how it was at first, cause I write down my story first then type it. But I guess that didn't work out so well. Anyways please review :) -CAMM.13663**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Thanks for reviews :) Anyways here is chapter nine. **

**Disclaimer- If only**

* * *

Dolly woke up in a slightly familiar place and felt a wave of hate hit her. She was in a sewer like location full of penguins and her hands were tied behind her back. _I thought this douche learned I could easily get out of handcuffs. I guess that was what nine years ago...he's still a douche, _Dolly thought getting out of her handcuffs. Right as she dropped them to the floor she fell to the ground in pain.

"How do you like that. Yeah I figured you'd get out of the handcuffs so I installed a backup plan" The annoying squeaky voice belonging to the penguin sneered. The electricity stopped and Dolly dropped to the ground."Yup and if you try to leave you'll immediately be electrocuted till you die"He continued. Dolly gaze shifted to a stitched up area of her skin where a little red blinking dot could be seen. Penguin was rambling on about something when Dolly heard a faint noise, that Penguin didn't hear.

"...ok so I'll let you choose would you rather be electrocuted until you die or shot with poisoned bullets" Penguin asked

"Why bother with poison" Dolly asked.

"It's ore painful that way" Penguin said. He pulled out the gun and aimed.

"I didn't even pick yet" Dolly said pulling herself up.

"Took to long"Penguin said then pulled the trigger. Dolly felt herself being pushed out of the way but also felt the pain of the bullet moving through her stomach. She fell on her back and saw traffic light colors moving in front of her, then a huge explosion. She saw Robin run over to her and batman smash the remote that apparently controlled Dolly being electrocuted.

"Dolly?!" Tim said "You ok?" Dolly moved her hand which had subconsciously gone to her wound. Her hand was covered in crimson blood. Robin's eyes went wide. Penguin was right, every bit of movement Dolly made hurt.

"We gotta get you back to Alfred" Robin said. Dolly shook her head as much as she could.

"Pointless, Penguin said the bullets were lined with poison" Dolly said quietly.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and let you die" He said, as Batman walked over.

"I know someone who can help. He owes me a favor. He might be able to help. But you won't like it" Batman said looking at Robin

"Why...who do you have in mind?"Robin asked

"..."

"Who?!"

"Dr. Fries" Batman said

"WHAT"Robin shouted. Robin started arguing reasons why they shouldn't go to Dr. Freeze for help and Dolly started losing her grip on reality. Robin noticed.

"HEY! Stay awake"He shouted. Robin finally gave up and she was carried to the batmobile. Right as Batman started driving they were hit by a black van.

"Brace yourselves" Batman warned. He sped forward then did a U-turn behind the van.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked. Dolly knew exactly what he was doing. He was either going to destroy the van or make it to where the van just would never work again. And knowing Batman wouldn't kill she knew it would take longer. The bat-mobile rammed into the van and it jumped forward. The van then spun around and crashed into the front of the bat-mobile. The van then backed up and started circling them.

"Oh crap"Dolly said

"What are they doing?" Robin asked. Dolly knew what was coming and braced herself. The van then spun to face the back of the bat-mobile and crashed into the edge sending them spinning. Dolly squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth. She soon couldn't handle the spinning especially in her condition. It only took moments for dolly to lose consciousness.

* * *

**Hey so how was it? Tell me what you think. Please review -CAMM.13663**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! So here's chapter ten! Double digits :D Anyways my last few chapters were short so hopfully this one seems a bit longer. Thanks for reviews, and hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

When Dolly woke up she was immediately assaulted by coldness. Not to mention she was sore and couldn't remember what happened. She sat up and observed that she was laying on a metal medical bed. The room was rather large and covered in ice. There were sculptures af a women made of ice in every corner and there was a lot of high tec computers. (Kinda based of the video game) She stood up and walked over to a computer displaying a red line. At the beginning the red line wasn't spiking very high till it got smaller and smaller and then flat lined. But it then spiked and stayed consistent but cut off.

"That represents your heart rate" A monotonous voice said from behind Dolly startling her.

"Gah! I swear I didn't touch anything" Dolly shouted bolting around" Hey your that villain Mr Freeze right?"

"Yes but I will not harm you" Freeze said

"Oh I wasn't worried about that I get along fairly well with villains. I played card with the Joker once when I was 10, he's not so bad of a guy once you get over the creepy smile and laugh... Oh! And I hung out with Klarion the witch-boy a few times when I was 11...he cheats at bored-games." Dolly said nodding. "OH and I met Poison Ivy once at the park when I was yelling at this kid for smashing a flower. She's not so mean if you don't hurt her plants. And Scarecrow was fun to hang out with cause he thought I was insane for not being afraid of him, and the Riddler...oops I'm babbling"

"Your an odd child"Freeze said

"I get that a lot"Dolly said nodding "So if that represents my heart rate and it flat lined how am I alive?" Dolly pointed to the heart monitor.

"Well your blood cells seem to be quite advances" Freeze said pulling up a picture on the biggest computer. It showed red blood cells with little purple specs all over them.

"What is with people and taking my blood. First Batman then you, seriously a girl can't be unconscious for five freaking minuets without someone trying to take her blood" Dolly said crossing her arms and pouting.

"In my own defense you had been dead for 20 minuets" Freeze said.

"Fine. Anyways what's with the purple sparkly specs on my blood cells?" Dolly asked

"They appear to be some chemical change. I am not quite certain of what it is but I have analyzed that it has given you the ability to heal at alarming speeds, not die, increased intelligence and ability to use 100% of your brain, increase of strength, stamina, speed, balance, and aiming. You're a minor super human." Freeze said.

"So let me get this straight... I'm basicly like a pint sized superman with not as strong powers, not being able to fly and not having an issue with Kryptonite (Don't know how it's spelt) " Dolly asked.

"Yes although powers of flight and or the power to tell the future might appear as well" Freeze concluded

"Duuuude... I'm awesome" Dolly said "Not as fast as the flash, not as strong as superman not as stealthy as batman but in the middle. Cooool" Dolly said, she was pretty sure she saw Freeze roll his eyes "So where is Batman and Robin?"

"The young boy wonder left and Batman was awaiting the results of the blood tests" Freeze said

"Kay thanks...but I don't know if you'd call Robin young" Dolly said. Freeze gave a ghost smile and Dolly waved bye "Oh and thanks" Dolly added as she walked out of the freezing room (haha really lame pun). Batman was doing something on his wrist computer when he looked up.

"Hey Bats"Dolly said

"How are you-"Batman started

"Alive? Well I don't really know... well I do know but I don't feel like explaining it... ask Freeze I'm going home" Dolly said

"You plan on walking there" Batman said. Dolly stopped in her tracks. She didn't even know where they were. She sighed.

"I'll explain on the way back" Dolly said

Fast Forward Back at the Batcave

"Master Wayne... Miss Dolly I thought you were-" Alfred began

"Dead. Yeah I was for 20 minuets. But I'm not 's Tim?" Dolly asked.

"In his room I believe" Alfred said then Jethro came running up to Dolly yipping.

"Jethro!" Dolly said happily picking up the puppy. "Well I'm going to go talk to Tim" Dolly put Jethro down and left to find Tim. She walked over to Tim's room and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Maybe you should knock!" Tim shouted angrily. Dolly knocked and Tim shouted to go away. Dolly folded her arms

"Get off cho lazy ass and open this door!" Dolly shouted at him annoyed. He did and gasped at her.

"Guess who's not dead!" Dolly said. Tim gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead NEVER ever do something like that again no more getting kidnapped I forbid it!" Tim said "How are you alive though" Dolly went on to explain everything that Freeze told her about her powers.

"See no need to worry I can't die" Dolly said

"Right ok...pfft I wasn't worried" Tim said

"Riiiight. Well goodnight" Dolly said

"Night" Tim said. Dolly headed to bed. She fell asleep and into dream land. In her dream Dolly was with Will. They were tied to a chair and a shadow was pointing a gun at them. Dolly hadn't seen Will in along time and he just suddenly popped up in her dream. Well Dolly and the shadow started screaming unrecognizable words at each other when gunshots rang out. Will cried out in agony and a fire appeared. Then suddenly Dolly was untied and someone was dragging her out of the mystery building while she screamed that they needed to go back for Will.

Dolly then woke up gasping for air. She looked around. She was in her room and her alarm clock read 1:54. Dolly sat up and put on her RagDoll costume. She didn't to get some air. She flipped out her window and snuck out. She jumped from roof top to roof top when she spotted a man lying on a roof with a lot of guns. He was searching for someone through a sniper rifle. Dolly silently walked behind him.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" Dolly asked startling the man. She narrowed her eyes "Who are you"

"Who are you?" He asked back. Dolly narrowed her eyes even more. She thought she recognized his voice but couldn't pin point it.

"Who were you looking for?" Dolly hissed. Whipping out a gun and pointing it at his head. (Yeah I know Batman's all against guns but Dolly's not) Even though she wouldn't shoot she needed a threat.

"You" He said "Look kid for some reason lots of people want you to get a bullet in ya skull"

"Well I already know that. I've already been shot once" Dolly said annoyed

"By who?" He asked

"Penguin...wait why the hell am I telling you. Were you following me or something?" Dolly said

"Yeah just trying to figure out why you have a price over your head" He said. Dolly already why. Most likely Penguin.

"Find anything?" Dolly said

"No"

"Well stop following me cause if you do I'll find you. I'll let you know my friend taught me how to shoot from miles away" Dolly hissed

"Yeah right" He said rolling his eyes

"Yeah, exactly" Dolly said sternly "I was taught when I was five"

"I once taught a kid to shoot" He said

"In an orphanage when you were 17 then you left her alone there after she burned some girls face and made night vision goggles... sorry needed to get that out" Dolly said

"How'd you know that?" He asked accusingly

"Know what I'm talking about myself" Dolly said

"Dolly?" He asked

"The hell you know my name?... wait Floyd?" Dolly said uncertain. Then something tackled her to the ground. It was Tim...well Robin.

"Why'd you do that?!" Dolly shouted at him.

"You don't need to be shot twice in one day!" Robin shouted back.

"He wasn't going to shoot me" Dolly said

"How do you know do you even know who he is!?" Robin said accusingly.

"Yes!" Dolly said loudly

"So you know that he's Deadshot (See the begging had some hints of it being a Batman fanfic) the hit-man?" Robin asked her.

"What...?" Dolly said quietly

"Yeah you were talking to a hit-man" Robin said

"He would never do that..." Dolly said quietly to herself

"Who would never do what? What aren't you telling me?" Robin asked. Before Dolly could answer Batman swung over. He looked at Dolly questioningly but still kept his Batman expression. She already knew what he was going to tell her ' Go home'.

"Yeah yeah I'll go back home" Dolly said and went back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

**So was that good. Hope you liked it! Please review -CAMM.13663**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples! So it's another holiday break for thanksgiving. I understand the point of the holiday but personaly I fell bad for all the turkeys. Yeah I probably sound a little crazy, but really isn't everyone. But yeah I'm a vegitarian so feel bad for the turkeys. Anyways here is chapter 11! I really hope you like it. Tell me what cha think of it. Oh and sorry if I don't post for a while. It's the holidays and since I got no school I have to spend it with family. Kinda a loose loose situation there ._.**

**Dissclaimer: - This should be a stamp**

* * *

Dolly woke up and went down stairs for breakfast the next morning, but was surprised to see both Bruce and Tim up and awake. Tim was usually doing something and had already ate, and Bruce would usually still be asleep.

"Dolly, we need to talk" Tim said.

"Whatever it is it was not my fault" Dolly said. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Sit" Bruce said pointing to a chair. Dolly did so cautiously. "I'm going to adopt you?" Dolly tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Why? I mean the world probably thinks I'm dead." Dolly asked

"Well your already apart of the bat-family so we both figured it's time you get a real life enjoy being a kid and have a real family" Tim said "You'll even be enrolled in school next year since this year is almost over" Tim added. Bruce nodded. Dolly thought about it then a tiny barley noticeable smile crept on her face.

"But..." Tim said. The smile disappeared "You have to meet my- er our dad" The deadpanned expression was replaced with an annoyed one.

"Your going" Bruce said before Dolly could respond.

"But-"Dolly started

"Your going"Bruce repeated then walked off. Dolly groaned and glared at Tim already knowing it was his idea.

"So... Let's go" Tim said walking towards the garage door. Dolly followed.

Right now Dolly Tim and their father Jack Drake were all at Jack's house. And Tim and Jack were screaming at each other while Dolly sat watching. Tim was mad because Jack wanted nothing to do with Dolly and said he never did. All Jack would say was that they wanted a life not another kid and that Dolly real name is Ally Drake. Dolly (Still calling her that) wasn't all that upset over her own father wanting nothing to do with her just a little ticked that he actually said it out loud. She really wanted to punch him, but she was more worried that Tim might. She sat reading a book about psychology that she found on the bookshelf, quite interested in the book, while her brother and father stood yelling at each other. She started humming the tune "Shout" by Tears for Fears. It had seemed impossible but the two actually got louder. Dolly sighed then shut the book. She put it on the coffee table and left. By the time she got out it was actually starting to get dark. It was around five oclock. She walked and climbed up an old fire escape to a roof top. She sat there until she felt a person behind her. She turned around to see Floyd standing about four feet away. At first she was happy to see her old friend but then she remembered. She stood up stomped over to him then slapped him across the face.

"OW! Why'd ya do tha-" He cried then started to question her but she cut him short.

"You lied! What the hell is wrong with you you made a god damn promise to me that you would stop the fuckin' criminals not become one!" She screamed at him. Dolly rarely ever gets mad. She's usually the type to make a joke about the situation and keep calm, but the few times she really did get mad... well she's like the hulk but smaller and a girl.

"I'm sorry" Floyd said

"NO! Screw you it's way too late for sorry." Dolly hissed "You promised" she added so quietly he barley heard. Then she flipped off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground. She started to head back to Wayne manor when she ran into someone and fell.

"Ugh sorry about that-oh her Dolly" It was Will.

"Hey Will, sorry that was my fault kinda zoned out" Dolly said

"Hehe naw it's cool. It's was kinda my fault...so where ya off to" Will asked

"Just yaknow walking around" Dolly said "Wanna hang out or something yaknow if your not busy"

"S-sure" Will said. The two were walking around together for about an hour. They sat on a banch at the park when Dolly heard a weird noise, then felt a sharp pinch on her neck.

"Ow" Both Dolly and Will yelped, then looked at each other. Dolly put her hand on her neck and pulled out a small dart, as did Will.

"Huh?" Dolly asked, then her vision started getting blurry and she started seeing four darts and four Wills (yaknow like when your about to be unconscious and everything looks multiplied). Dolly started swaying until she fell off the bench and onto the ground. She saw a figure looming over her until darkness absorbed her.

* * *

**So tell me whatcha think about this chapter or any chapter. Or watcha think about the story in general -CAMM.13663**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya peopels! So I apolagize for taking so long to update. Yeah I'll try to update more but I probably will just update every three or four days. Well here's the 12th chappty. I hope ya like it. Please review**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah**

* * *

"Dolly, Dolly wake up!" A voice said franticly .

Dolly groaned "Five more minuets"

"Dolly please wake up" The voice added. Dolly slowly opened her eyes. She was in a house. The room had a couch and tv with a kitchen close. The room was pretty small so Dolly figured it was an apartment building or something. She was also tied to some one.

"Will?" She asked.

"Thank god your awake" Will sighed.

"Seriously?! This is like the fourth time I've been kidnapped in my life. Sure four isn't that big a number but that's a lot for being kidnapped" Dolly whined

"You've been kidnapped before" Will asked

"Yup" Dolly said and started working on untying them. In about five minuets they were untied.

"Ah ah ah" A voice tisked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" A woman steeped out of the shadows. She looked really familiar.

"Ms. Kreig?" Dolly said confused.

"Wow so you do and don't remember me" Ms Kreig said "Come on brat think. About nine, ten years ago orphanage. You ruined mine and my dear sister's lives."

"Tilly?" Dolly asked sounding unsure but then it dawned on her "Tara" **(I think I changed the spelling of Tara's name. Sorry)**

"Looky someone has a brain" Tara sneered.

"Well obviously not you cause looky's not a word" Dolly said. Tara glared and pulled out a gun. _Kidnapper's and guns. Bad combination _Dolly thought.

"I'm getting even with you for screwing my life" Tara spat

"What are you talking about. I didn't do anything to you! You and your sister ruined the first four years of my life. I only got even" Dolly hissed.

"You boiled my sister's face and that got me and her made fun of for the rest of our childhood" Tara screamed then shots rang out.

"Will!" Dolly screamed as Will collapsed to the ground. Another shot rang out and Dolly grabbed her shoulder and cried out in pain

"You bit-" Dolly's curse was cut off when someone ran grabbed her and ran out the door.

"NO! Will!" Dolly cried out knowing it was too late for her friend. Her guess was right. They had been in an apartment building, but it looked pretty old and abandoned. Dolly's rescuer ran across the street just as the place exploded. The blast sent the two flying a small ways. Dolly landed on her side and scraped a good amount of skin off her right arm and leg. She winced and shakily moved into a sitting position. She looked over at the person who helped her. It was Floyd.

Why me? Why does anyone who gets even minorly close to me end up dead or in extreme pain or plain screwed. Am I just bad luck? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been born. That's not a lie cause obviously my parents didn't want me. I'm a jinx, a hex, bad luck

Dolly thought as she sat staring numbly at the burning apartment complex. She was so tuned out of life she didn't notice her bleeding shoulder scuffed up arm and leg or even that Floyd brought her all the way back to Wayne Manor. She was sitting on the front porch. Her watch read 4:30 in the morning. She had been out for a while. Who knew it could have been days. Dolly sat on her knees on the front door step not bothering to move. Floyd had rung the door bell and left.

"Hello...?" Alfred had answered the door. He looked left, right, then down " Oh dear, miss Dolly what happened" He asked worried. She stayed silent.

"Alfred is it the police. Did the find anything on- DOLLY" Tim gasped kneeling next to her. "What happened?!" He asked, she didn't respond. Then Bruce came over. The two started talking but she didn't hear a word of it. Dolly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked next to her to see Tim looking at her with concern.

"Will's gone" Dolly whispered. Tim's eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around her.

"How'd it happen?" He asked softly. Dolly told them what happened leaving out the part about Floyd and replacing it by saying she escaped.

"Dolly I'm sorry" Tim said quietly. When she didn't respond after five minuets Tim realized she had fallen asleep. He carried her to her room and set her on her bed.

"Your a lot of trouble for a little sister" Tim sighed quietly. He thought he saw a small smirk on the sleeping girl's face. He just sighed and shook his.

* * *

**Soooooo did ya like chapter 12. Tell me watcha thought** **please review -CAMM.13663**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there peoples. So here's chapter 13. I defently won't be posting tomorow cause I got to get my eyes dialated. Don't want to but I have to. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, Dolly finaly meets a character I've been trying to fit into this story for a while. So tell me what you think and if you want to see a certain villian or even hero I'll take suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Meep**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Will had died. It was now summer time and Dolly changed her RagDoll costume to short sleeves instead of long. Dolly was out on patrol by herself that night. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop bored out of her mind. The night was completely dead. There had been no muggings, bank robberies, rapist, thefts, or anything. Dolly really wanted someone to fight. It was never this quiet in Gotham. Only when someone was stopping everything from happening. Dolly hadn't stopped anything and both Tim, and Bruce told her she could go on patrol alone. She stopped in an ally in irritation.

"So what now, I just sit here. Ugh!" Dolly groaned annoyed. She punch a wall and her fist went right through. (She punched a whole in a wall)

"Oops" Dolly muttered pulling back her hand which wasn't at all hurt.

"Vandalism isn't a good thing you know" A voice said behind her "Who are you?" Dolly turned around to see a man looking around his twenties where a black costume (Don't know what to really call it) with a blue bird on the front, messy black hair and a domino mask. He was smirking. "Good guy or bad guy cause if your a bad guy I'm obviously going to have to take you to pris- oof!" The man grunted when Dolly flipped him over her shoulder.

"Just so you know you'd have to beat me to take me to prison. But I did nothing wrong so you also have no right to put me in jail" Dolly said.

"You did just assault me" He responded.

"You provoked me" Dolly responded "Who are you"

"Nightwing. And you?" He said glaring at her while standing up.

"Hmm... I don't think I'll tell you" She said blocking a kick. "But I know a lot about you" Dolly didn't know what he looked like but Tim had told her all about Nightwing. Tim thought of him like a brother.

"I doubt that" Nightwing responded sending a punch at Dolly which she easily dodged.

"Why so?" Dolly asked, continuing to dodge his punches with little effort. He didn't respond to her question "Your name's Dick Grayson of the flying Graysons. You were the first Robin, Tim Drake being the third and Jason Todd being the second, and worked along side Bruce Wayne who is Batman. You're dating Barbara Gordon who was formerly Batgirl and currently Oracle." Dolly smirked at his shocked expression. "I know all about you Dickie Bird" Dolly said using the nickname Jason Todd gave him "All about you, Jaybird, and Timmy" She used their nicknames as well.

"How'd you know that?" Nightwing asked skeptically. The two had stopped fighting. Dolly laughed.

"You'll have to come with me if you wanna know" Dolly said. He looked at her unsure. He gave a small nod "Well then come on wings lets go" Dolly said grappling to a close by roof. Nightwing followed. The two went to the batcave, and walked in through the car entrance. Dolly skipped in and was greeted by Alfred.

"Hello Miss Dolly, how was patrol?" Alfred asked

"Ugh worst. Patrol. Ever" Dolly whined

"Busy?" Alfred asked

"No the complete opposite, there wasn't one bad guy!" Dolly cried. Then she perked up "But I did find Dickie-Bird." Dolly motioned behind her to where Dick was looking at them confused. " Tim home?" Dolly asked Alfred nodded. She took off her domino mask and went to the door that led behind the grandfather clock.

She opened it and shouted "YO TIM"

"What!" Came his reply.

"Come talk to Dick!" Dolly shouted

"What did I tell you about calling people rude names" Tim responded

"No I mean Dick Grayson" Dolly said rolling her eyes.

"Oh alright be there in a second" Tim said

"How am I related to him again?" Dolly asked Alfred who just chuckled.

"Wait what" Dick asked. Dolly ignored him

"Follow" She told him walking into Wayne Manor. She went where a tv was located and plopped down on the couch and turned on the news, hoping for something to do.

"So are you going to tell me who you are now?" Dick asked

"Naw I'll let Tim explain" Dolly said. Tim then walked over

"Hey Dick I see you met Dolly" Tim said

"In a way" Dolly responded from the couch. She was laying upside down on it, swinging her legs back and forth above her head.

"Yeah mind explaining" Dick said and Tim went on to explain how Dolly was his sister.

"Wow..." Dick said then glanced at the TV which was replaying an explosion at an old apartment complex. The explosion that Dolly merely avoided. Dolly sat up and watched the TV. Tim glanced at her worry showing in his eyes.

"Dolly, maybe you shouldn't watch this" Tim said. Dolly shushed him.

"_This is the explosion from three weeks ago. Local authorities where not able to investigate till now do to the major possibility that it was accompanied by a toxic gas" _Vicky Vale informed

"Dolly have Alfred check to make sure you weren't affected by any toxins" Tim said

"Sh!" Doll shushed.

"_Gotham police have informed that one body was found in the wreak. We were not informed whether the body was male or female"_ She continued. Dolly's eyes went wide

"Tilly could be alive" Dolly murmured, then spoke up "I'll be back". She jumped over the couch and left through the batcave making sure to grab her mask.

The apartment building was for the most part torn to shreds. Well half of it was, the other half was charred and covered in holes. Dolly was able to find a high place to hide and be able to listen in on the cops conversation.

"- So what'd you find?" A male dark skinned cop asked a medical examiner.

"Well the victim is defiantly female and looks to be around her twenties" She spoke. Dolly's eyes again went wide.

'_Ok so Will's obviously not female or in his twenties so that means- wait someone's behind me. Oh Tim when will you learn' _Dolly thought.

"So did Tim send you to stalk me" Dolly asked the person behind her quietly.

"How'd ya know" Nightwing asked kneeling next to her.

"It's a secret" Dolly responded. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Ally-" He begun

"Never call me that" Dolly snapped " It's Dolly or in costume RagDoll

"Sorry RG" Nightwing responded

"RG?" Dolly repeated.

"Yeah, I have a thing for using peoples initials for nicknames, and I used to call someone Arty which sounds like RD so I used the R and G in rag for a nickname" He explained

"Ok then" Dolly said

"Anyways... Tim's worried about you, he doesn't want to loose the only family he has. His mom died his Dad shut him out of his life, I mean he has Bruce and Alfred, but you're his little sister. He doesn't want to lose you.

"Dick, I can't die" Dolly said

"Huh?"

"Well I guess I can die, I have for twenty minuets, but I won't stay dead"

"Wait you died"

"Yup"

"Does it hurt to die?"

"Well taking into consideration that I got shot in the stomach with a poisoned bullet that makes dying hurt more and I also got electrocuted many times-YES!"

"Wow. That sucks. Well we should probably get going"

"Yeah"

* * *

**So hope that was ok. If so or not so tell me. Please review -CAMM.13663**


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed and a few rumors of a certain psychopath villain planning something for Batman had been heard. Yup the Joker was back and some of the goons Batman, Robin, Nightwing and RagDoll caught had blabbed about a plan Joker had. Nobody knew for sure but it was a trap. They all had different ideas of what should be done. Dolly, being the violent headstrong girl she is, suggested they find him beat the crap out of him and lock him up again. Tim suggested they wait to get more information on what Joker was planning then find out a way to stop him with that knowledge. Bruce said Tim had a more logical plan, but also they needed to act sooner than later so nobody innocent got hurt. So that was their plan.

Robin was instructed to try to get more information out of goons. Dolly was told to investigate an old appliance warehouse that was rumored to have supplies for a bomb hidden and Nightwing and Batman were going to go to try to find Joker. Dolly was told if she needed help to call Oracle, who she was introduced to. So with that Dolly was off on her part of the mission.

The warehouse was pretty isolated and the building itself looked like it was about to collapse any second. Dolly silently slipped inside and looked around. It was one huge room full of kitchen appliances. There were fridges sinks counters and cupboards. And there it was. Right smack in the middle a giant green and purple bomb. She was about to contact Oracle to tell her, what she found when someone hit her over the head.

"OW!" Dolly yelped grabbing her head. Yup there was blood. Then came the creepy laughing. She shot around to see standing right in front of her with that smile that looked like it was stuck om, was the Joker.

"Your not Batsy" Joker said

"Hm really what gave me away. The fact that I'm a girl, am not dressed like a bat, or that I'm like half his size" Dolly said sarcastically.

"Hahaha your waaay funnier then Bats" Joker laughed getting in Dolly's face "Sooooo who are you anyways?"

"RagDoll" Dolly answered annoyed.

"Ooooo that's a fun name" Joker said

"Uh thanks?" Dolly said unsure

"Your waaaay more fun then Bats. He's always like blah blah blah you can't kill the innocent blah blah blah no you will be defeated blah blah blah" Joker said making a crocodile hand motion.

"Ugh I know what you mean, he's always telling me no you can't play card with the bad guy no you can't blackmail them, no no no. God you'd think he'd give me a frikkin break" Dolly whined exasperate.

"I know right!" Joker said. Dolly's communicator then started to ring.

"Hold on I got to take this" Dolly said. "Hey Oracle" Dolly said to her casually.

"Dolly did you find anything" Oracle asked

"Naw nothing really, I'll give you the details later" Dolly said "But I got to go" Dolly quickly hung up before she could respond. Dolly then turned to Joker.

"Well looks like I gotta go, but it was cool talking to you" Dolly said putting her hand on Joker's shoulder, unknown to him that she was putting a really small tracking devise on him "Cya!" Dolly then skipped out the door. She hopped on her motorcycle which she used to drive there and drove back to the batcave. She was automatically greeted by Robin and a confused Oracle.

"What happened? Why were you acting weird on the phone?" Barbara asked.

"I found Joker. I put up the act that I wasn't trying to catch him instead put a tracking devise on him. I don't think I could have taken him especially since he probably had a bunch of goons nearby, and since he hit me on the head with a crowbar" Dolly said rubbing the back of her bleeding head. She flinched a bit when she touched her head. Immediately Tim was asking if she was ok, if she needed medical attention, and even the famous how many fingers am I holding up.

"I call Batman and Nightwing and tell them what happened since Joker isn't where they think he is" Barbara said

"Oh also there is a bomb" Dolly said. Barbara nodded and called them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my peoples! So here is chapter 15. I'm kinda at a stand still in the story though so I might not post as often, sorry. But I'm also bring Damian and Klarion the witch boy into the story. Why you might wonder...well as I mentioned before, standstill. Spoiler I plan for the story to eventually reach Dolly/Damian relationship. And I'm also changing the ages of the characters from the comics. Well what do you expect it is a fanfiction, where I can twist the story to my own demented mind. Anyways thank you for reviews, hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own Batman so why do I keep writing this**

* * *

Three months passed. Joker was caught and Dolly was being sent to school. It was her third week of school and she hated it. The students were snobs and the teachers were blind morons. She had two friends though. Aj whose real name was Angelica but hated being called Angelica, Angie, or Ang. She was an all A student and had a scholarship to Gotham high. Dolly's other friend was Tyler. He was smart. Not as smart as Aj or Dolly but smart enough to get a three immediately became friends on the first day of school.

_Beep beep beep_

"Ugh evil machine" Dolly growled at her alarm clock. A lot had happened over the summer. Tim had moved into his own house and was starting college, Dick went back to Budhaven and proposed to Barbara. Of course she said yes. (See changing it a bit). Dolly was legally adopted by...not Bruce, but Dick. Yup. She had no idea why but Dick adopted her. She still lived in the manor and was still RagDoll, but over the summer she met up with an old friend. Klarion the witch-boy. She was the only person he put up with, but she considered the lord of chaos a close friend even though he is a villain. He was actually helping her try to figure out what happened when she was seven to nine.

Dolly dragged herself out of bed and got dressed in the horrible uniforms of the hell hole for a school. Bruce had somehow convinced the principle to let Dolly where pants instead of a skirt, not that it'd make a difference considering there was no way in hell Dolly would wear a skirt unless it was for something formal.

Dolly grabbed her dark purple backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She walked down stairs and waited for Alfred. She skipped breakfast because she once again took too long. Alfred soon pulled up in the limo and Dolly hopped in. Alfred pulled up in front of the school.

"Bye Alfred see you when I get back from hell... I mean school" Dolly said jumping out of the limo. She walked in and went to her locker getting out her needed books. Aj shuffled over to Dolly, bith girls where the same expression ' kill me before this school does'.

"Hey guys" Tyler said walking over to the two.

"How are you so happy?" Aj asked shaking her head

"I tell you he's on the happy drugs" Dolly said.

"I'm not on drugs it's Thursday that means it's almost the weekend!" Tyler said happily. The girls rolled their eyes.

"But it's not the weekend so until then we are obligated to be grouchy and depressed" Dolly said "This school is the second worst thing to replace hell"

"What's the first?" Tyler asked

"A Justin Beiber concert" Both girls answered. The three shuffled to first period and sat down in the back. After an hour of a teacher droning on and on about nonlinear and linear graphs, Dolly headed to PE her all time favorite class which was the only class she had with both Tyler and Aj. They were working on gymnastics to Tyler's horror. Aj wasn't a sporty person in general and neither was Tyler but he hated gymnastics, unlike Dolly who loved it. Although she was the adopted daughter of Dick Grayson so it rubbed off on her. She never thought of Dick as a dad though, more of a brother. She actually didn't think of anybody as a parent not even Bruce. She didn't really want parents. But back on topic.

Dolly was changing into her PE uniform when Aj asked her a question

"Are you ever going to tell me how you get that scar on your stomach?" Aj asked. Dolly sighed and looked at it. That was the scar left when Penguin shot her.

"In due time my friend" Dolly said. The two walked out to see three jocks making fun of Tyler. Dolly recognized one of them to be Hank a bully who beat up Will. Dolly and Aj stomped over to them. Dolly shoved Hank.

"What you problem" Dolly growled at him.

"Nothing, we're just teasing" Hank said smirking

"About?" Aj asked

"He can't climb up the rope" The guy on Hank's left laughed

"Ok so if your so tuff you do it" Dolly said crossing her arms.

"Fine I will" He said smirking. He got half way up before he fell on the mat below with an 'oof'

"Yeah that's what I thought" Dolly said and the guy glared at her

"Like you can do any better than Dave" Hank said. Dolly and Aj smirked. Dolly skipped over to the rope and climbed it in under two minuets then jumped down the twenty feet.

"That was very good Dolly but next time don't jump off the rope, that's around twenty feet of the ground" Coach Morris said.

"Sir yes sir" Dolly said saluting. The coach rolled her eyes.

At the end of the day Dolly had done and passed every activity in there was.

"Hey Dolly can I talk to you" Coach Morris asked

"I swear whatever it was, it wasn't my fault" Dolly said. The coach once again rolled her eyes.

"No I was going to ask if you wanted to join the acrobatics team" She said

"Wait there's an acrobatics team. I thought there was only a gymnastics team" Dolly said never have heard about a high school even having an acrobatics team.

"Well there's both. The school just got enough funding for an acrobatics teams, and the stunts you pulled off show that you would make a great addition. So far its only three students on the team, if you joined it'd make four." Coach Morris said. Dolly nodded.

"Ok I'll do it I just have to ask if I can join" Dolly said. Coach Morris smiled and left.

Dolly spent the rest of the day bored out of her mind. When she got to the limo Alfred told her that Bruce was still off on his Batman mission. He had been gone for two days now. Dolly wasn't too worried he can handle whatever gets thrown at him.

** 8 hour time skip**

It was ten at and Dolly was out patrolling. She was standing on a roof when a familiar black portal appeared next to her. Klarion the witch-boy stepped out with Teekle on his shoulder.

"Hey Klarion" Dolly said.

"I figured it out" He said

"Figured what out?" Dolly asked holding binoculars up to her eyes.

"What happened to you when you where seven" Klarion said. Dolly slowly removed the binoculars to look at him.

"Really?" Dolly asked.

"No I just wasted my time coming here for a joke-yes" He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't get snippy with me. Ok so what happened?" Dolly asked.

"Well you were murdered by Ra's al Ghul then he put you in the Lazerous pit and you gain super powers and he trained you to become an assassin. You were under mind control the whole time and then you got out of it and escaped somehow. I don't know how you escaped, but you did at age nine. So you were there for like two and a half years" Klarion said.

"Huh" Dolly mumbled "Ok then, good to know. Well thanks for finding that out"

"Whatever. If you need me just yell" Klarion said then walked through another portal.

"Kay bye" Dolly said. She hopped a few roofs away, when she saw a familiar traffic light colored bird.

"Hey...holly crap what the hell happened to you!" Dolly shout " Your my size!" Robin was in fact the same height as Dolly. "What did Batman do to you? Wait I bet this was Klarion. Klarion!" Dolly shouted and he appeared from the black portal.

"It hasn't even been five minuets you know" Klarion said annoyed

"Did you do this!" Dolly shouted pointing to Robin. Klarion looked at him then burst out laughing.

"No but I wish I did, he's the same height as you. It's hilarious" Klarion laughed. Dolly started to pace back and forth at superish speed leaving an indent in the roof.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked. Dolly stopped and looked at him, then saw Batman swoop over and Klarion leave.

"What happened to Robin!" Dolly shouted. Batman sighed.

"Tim quit and this is Damian. My son" Batman said. Dolly's eyes went wide.

"Alrighty then. Well now that I know my brother didn't shrink, I don't have to panic... Oh wait yes I do. WHY THE HELL DID HE QUIT!" Dolly screamed. Damian rolled his eyes and Batman let out an annoyed sigh. "You know what screw it. I'll ask him myself. Oh and while you were gone I found out what happened to me when I was seven but I don't have any explaining to do right now cause when you get back to the cave your going to tell me how the hell you have a son. Now goodbye I'm just going to go take my anger out on a punching bag since you won't let me punch real people when I'm mad. Goodnight" Dolly said. She flipped off the building and went back to Wayne Manor to destroy a few punching bags.

* * *

**Heylo! So I hope that was a good chapter. I know Klarion was acting kinda OOC but oh well. anyways please review -CAMM.13663**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is chapter 16. I hope ya'll like it. So thanks for reviews and stuff :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own Batman**

* * *

Dolly punched a blue punching bag and sent it flying across the gym.

"Oops" Dolly said flatly. She didn't get how Bruce could have a son.

"Well when a man and woman love each other very much-" A voice said behind her. She turned around to glare at Klarion.

"That's not what I meant and you need to stop reading my mind" Dolly said hanging up another punching bag. "Anyways why are you bugging me when you can go bug the Justice League or something." Dolly started punching again.

"Jeez your grouchy" Klarion said

"No shit Sherlock" Dolly said

"Man what got up your ass" He asked

"Were you not just reading my mind" She said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah but I only know what you were thinking at that exact second so explaining it would make more sense" Klarion said

"I still don't see how it would help" Dolly said shaking her head

"Just explain it" Klarion whined

"Ok fine. Well you see my brother just quit his job and Wayne told me he has a son who recently took over Tim's job. Then on top of that you come and tell me I spend almost three years as an assassin for Ra's Al Ghul so there leaves the possibility that I have killed people and it's just so AUGH" Dolly shouted punching the punching bag and sending it soaring across the room.

"You should get a therapist" Klarion said floating above Dolly's head.

"Not helping" Dolly said. Klarion just shrugged

"Well I can ask around to see if you ever killed anyone although I don't see the big deal, when you were most likely under mind control" Klarion said

"The big deal is that I don't want to kill people. I've watched people die and it's awful and I couldn't imagine myself doing something like that" Dolly sighed hanging up another punching bag. Left hook, right hook, upper cut.

"Ok, I'll see what I can find out" Klarion said. Dolly smiled

"Thanks" Dolly said

"Whatever" Klarion said then left through a black portal. Dolly went back to beating the punching bags. She saw someone walk in out of the corner of her eye. She landed a kick sending it across the room next to the other bags. She turned and faced Tim.

"So, Bruce told you I'm guessing" Tim said

"Told me what? That you quit or he has a kid" Dolly asked

"Both apparently" Tim said "But I'm not necessarily quitting. I'm just not being Robin and taking up my own hero identity"

"As what" Dolly asked crossing her arms.

"As Red Robin" Tim said. Dolly started snickering to try and hold in her laughter.

"Bahhahahaha!" Dolly burst out laughing. "Red Robin! Oh my god hahahaha" Dolly was doubled over laughing, holding her sides. She was pointing at him and laughing, tears falling from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny" Tim asked annoyed

"You named yourself after a restaurant!" Dolly laughed. Tim's face went blank

"Shut up" He whined

"Oh you have to admit it's pretty funny" Dolly giggled. Once she stopped laughing she looked at Tim. "So who's Bruce's son. I mean he just now is told about this, or did he know and not tell us. The dude's like my age so I think 14 or 15 years is a long time to go without knowing he had a son" Dolly said curiously.

"I don't know really. Dick just told me about him, I haven't met him or anything and neither has Dick" Tim said

"I have but I didn't exactly talk to him, he just asked me ' who the hell are you' "Dolly said rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like a charmer" Tim chuckled

'Yeah whatever. Do you think Bruce and Dick would be ok with me joining the acrobatics team at school?" Dolly asked

"Wait since when do highschools have acrobatics teams?" Tim asked. Dolly shrugged "They'd he fine with it"

"M'kay" Dolly said "Well I'm going to the Batcave" Dolly left through the grandfather clock. She hopped on the bat-computer to video chat Aj (oh yeah I forgot to mention in the last chapter Aj knows about Batman being Bruce and RagDoll being Dolly. Aj's uncle is Lucius Fox)

"Hey Dolly what's up" Aj said as her face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Aj. Nothing much just got back from patrol early. I learned some ... interesting information" Dolly said

"Oh yeah, what?" She asked

"Tim quit being Robin to be a solo hero, and guess what his name is" Dolly said

"Hm...what?" Aj asked

"Red Robin" Dolly laughed

"Oh my god are you serious" Aj laughed

"Yup" Dolly laughed

"Red Robins yummm" The two sang together then broke out laughing

"Ok ok, well if he's not Robin who is" Aj asked calming down. Before Dolly could answer the Batmobile pulled up.

"Speak of the devil" Dolly said

"Wow that's a bit ironic" Aj said

"Yup" Dolly said nodding. Bruce walked over in his Batman get up except for the cowl which was in his hand. Robin walked up behind him.

"Hi Bruce" Aj said .

"Hello Aj" Bruce said.

"Who's that" Robin asked in a rude tone.

"Wow he's a real people person" Aj said.

"Isn't he" Dolly laughed.

"This is Damian" Bruce said.

"His son" Dolly added. Aj raised an eyebrow

"Didn't see that coming" Aj said

"Yeah he has yet to explain how he learned Damian is his son" Dolly said

"I will explain when Dick and Barbara get here" Bruce said. "Is Tim here yet?"

"Yeah he's upstairs" Dolly said slumping in the computer chair and crossing her arms.

"Alright, oh and we are having a charity ball soon. Two this month. One next week and one on Christmas Eve" Bruce said. Dolly and Aj groaned.

"What is a charity ball?" Damian asked.

"The third closest thing to hell" Aj answered

"What are the first and second?" Damian asked

"First is a Justin Beiber concert and second is school " The girls replied simultaneously.

"Who's Justin Beiber?" Damian asked. The two looked at each other then smiled evilly. Aj put on ear muffs and Dolly covered her ears. Aj started clicking some buttons and a Justin Beiber song came on. After ten seconds Damian fell to the ground covering his ears and screaming. Aj turned the song off.

"Exactly " Aj and Dolly said.

"Well I got to go to bed. See you tomorrow at school" Aj said then logged of the video chat. Bruce had left a bit ago and it was just Dolly and Damian, who had recovered from the awful music.

"So who are you?" Damian asked

"Dolly Drake" Dolly said "But if you call me by my last name I will kill you"

"Why?" Damian asked

"I never liked my Dad and never met my Mom. The only person I can stand who's blood related to me is my brother so I don't really like using my last name" Dolly said.

"Oh" Damian said

"So who's your Mom" Dolly asked. He flinched a little at the question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Dolly said.

"My Mother is Talia Al Ghul " Damian said

"Oh" Dolly said. There was a silence between them.

"So is Bruce going to make you go to school?" Dolly asked

"Yes he said I would start tomorrow" Damian

"Well that's stupid, starting on a Friday" Dolly said "Well if your anything like me you'll hate school with a passion" Damian smiled a little bit.

"You wanna see the manor" Dolly asked

"It does not matter to me" Damian said

"Ok so I'll take that as a yes" Dolly said getting up and grabbing his hand. She pulled him through the Grandfather clock. She dragged him through the manor and showed him all of the secret passage ways in and out of the Batcave.

"So that's the manor and Batcave and stuff" Dolly said as they walked into the living room where Tim, Dick, Barbara, Bruce, and Alfred were. They all stared at the two. Dolly looked at them confused and then she realized she was still holding Damian's hand. She let go and her face turned red, as well as Damian's.

"Well I see you two are getting along" Dick snickered

"Oh shut up Grayson" Dolly said glaring at him. She sat down in the armchair next to Barbara.

"So this is Damian" Babs asked

"Yes, he is mine and Talia Al Ghul's child

"You slept with Talia Al Ghul- OW" Dick started but Babs hit him over the head.

"There are children in the room" Babs scolded

"Ugh " Dolly and Damian groaned.

"So Damian's going to take over as Robin?" Babs asked ignoring Dolly's and Damian's glares.

"Yes" Bruce said

"What's Tim going to do?" Babs asked

"Red Robins yummm" Dolly sang laughing.

"It's not funny" Tim said

"No it's not funny, it's hilarious" Dolly said "Tim is becoming his own here, Red Robin" Dolly laughed lightly.

"Really dude" Dick laughed. Tim pouted.

"Well I'm going to bed. I have to go to hell tomorrow" Dolly said "School sorry. G'night" Dolly walked to bed. She flopped on her bed and thought about what all happened that day, until she fell to sleep.

* * *

**Sooooo. Was that ok. Tell me what cha think -CAMM.13663**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty here's chapter 17! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far. That or the second longest. Anyways sorry if Damian acts OOC I'm not good at writing his personality, and sorry if the story seems kinda AU at all. I just changed the ages up. Anyways heres the chapter**

* * *

Beep beep beep!

"Ugh you damned machine why must you wake me up" Dolly hissed at her alarm clock.

"Because it's an alarm clock" Dick said from outside her door. Dolly stuck her tongue out.

"I hear you you sticking your tongue out" Dick said.' How' Dolly mouthed to the roof.

"Because I was trained by the great detective that's how" Dick said. Dolly's eyes went put on her uniform and purple converse. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. She grabbed an apple and headed out to the limo.

"Took you long enough" Damian said crossing his arms and leaning against the limo.

"You do know class doesn't start for like half an hour, so we're gonna be early" Dolly said getting into the limo next to Damian. He just rolled his eyes.

"So you got your class schedule right?" Dolly asked.

"Yes, why do you care" Damian said. Dolly shrugged.

"Just curious I guess. So let me see it" Dolly said

"See what?" Damian asked

"Your class schedule" Dolly answered. Damian rolled his eyes then handed it to Dolly.

1: Math

2:PE

3:English

Lunch

4:History

Free period

5:Science

6:Art

"We have math PE lunch free period science and art together" Dolly said handing him back his schedule.

"Ugh" Damian groaned. Dolly rolled her eyes.

"Well then" Dolly said.

"We have arrived" Alfred announced. Dolly groaned and dragged herself out of the limo. People automatically surrounded Damian. Damian looked aggravated. Dolly sighed and dragged him out of the crowd. He glared at her.

"Your welcome" Dolly said rolling her eyes. Damian mumbled something along the lines of the people at this school being imbeciles. Dolly walked into the school with Damian trailing behind glaring at nothing in particular. Dolly opened her locker and stuffed her backpack in.

"Where's your locker?" Dolly asked Damian.

"Right here" Damian said pointing to the locker next to Dolly's.

"Great" Dolly mumbled not really wanting a locker next to Damian. She leaned her head on her locker.

"HI DOLLY!" A cheery voice shouted behind her.

"Stop being so cheery damn it" Dolly said turning around to face Tyler.

"But it's Friday! It's Friday Fri-" Tyler started to sing

"I swear if you start singing that god awful song I will be forced to kill you and dump your body in a lake" Dolly said.

"The part that scares me is that I know your not lying" Tyler said. Dolly nodded. "So who's that"

"That's Damian, Bruce's kid" Dolly said

"I can introduce myself" Damian growled. Dolly rolled her eyes.

"Hey people" Aj said walking over "Who's shorty?" Aj looked at Damian who was shorter than her. She was taller than most 14/15 year olds.

"Who's fatty" Damian said glaring at Aj. Tyler ' eep' ed and Dolly raised an eyebrow. Damian and Aj glared at each other, until Aj smirked.

"I like this kid" Aj said crossing her arms. Tyler stepped out from behind Dolly, who he had been hiding behind and looked between the two.

"Well Aj this is Damian Bruce's son, Damian this is Aj Lucius Fox's niece. Lucius is a friend of Bruce" Dolly introduced.

"You were that kid I met over video chat" Aj said. Damian gave a small nod still glaring slightly.

"So does he have any classes with us?" Tyler asked.

"He has Math with me PE with all of us English with Tyler lunch with all of us history with Aj Free Period with all of us science with me and art with me and Aj." Dolly informed. Tyler and Aj nodded. Then the bell rang. Dolly Aj, and Tyler groaned.

"Off to math" Dolly mumbled. She walked to class, with Damian and sat in the back of the classroom. Damian sat net to her and Dolly slumped in her seat.

"You don't need to be so childish. It can't be that bad" Damian said.

"You've never been to school have you" Dolly said turning her head to look at Damian, who shook his head.

"I've been through worse" Damian said

"Yeah and I've been shot before. I'd rather be shot again then continue going to school" Dolly said.

"Your being overly dramatic" Damian stated.

"Give it an hour" Dolly said

Fast Forward 1 hour

Dolly and Damian walked out of class to go to PE.

"That was awful" Damian said "The teacher just rambled on about how her last boyfriend dumped her and I can see why, being around her is awful"

"Yeah and you thought I was over exaggerating. But don't worry you'll learn to tune the whole class out, sleep with your eyes open, or you'll just die a little inside every time you come back." Dolly said. The two walked into the gym and left for the separate locker rooms.

"Hey Dolly" Aj said tying her shoes.

"Sup Aj. Haha you missed it, Damian thought that math class wouldn't be that bad with Ms. Flinn. Her boy-friend dumped her and as usual she was crying about it, his face was so funny. I think he died a little today" Dolly laughed.

"Hah! I wish I was there, but I'll get to see his face in history with Mr. Blu'. That'll be hilarious." Aj chuckled.

"Aw man I'm gonna miss it" Dolly cried, pulling on her PE shirt.

"Well maybe we'll get to see him with the consoler." Aj said

"That would be awesomely hilarious" Dolly laughed "He's a total hard core hippie with anger issues. He reminds me of Mr. Small from The Amazing World of Gumball"

"They're like twins!" Aj said "I think Mr. Frez even gets some of his ideas off of that show" Dolly nodded tying her shoes. The two walked out to see Tyler holding Damian back. Damian had a look of rage on his face and he was looking at Hank.

"Why am I not surprised" Aj sighed

"Because Hank is a total douche who could make a nun consider killing" Dolly said

"Too true" Aj said. They walked over to Tyler and Damian.

"What'd Hank do?" Dolly asked.

"He was being Hank" Tyler said

"That's usually enough to anger someone" Aj said nodding.

"Hey there gorgeous. Nice legs" Hank said from behind Dolly.

"Oh really. Did you see how nice my fist was yet" Dolly said smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"Please we all know you wouldn't lay a hand on me, unless that is, you want to" Hank said. Dolly looked at him disgusted and she thought she heard Damian growl. '_Must be delusional ' _Dolly thought.

"You forgetting I beat you up before" Dolly growled

"Please, lucky shot, now babe why are you being so aggressive? Wait is it because your still not over Will? What happened to him again hmm? Oh yeah he got- Augh" Hank cried because Dolly punched him in the face. She kicked him in the shin, then kicked him in the gut. She then proceeded to knock him to the ground and continuously punch him in the face. Aj and Tyler grabbed her arms and dragged her off.

"No let me go! He deserves it! He's lucky he's not dead!" Dolly screamed

"Calm down he's not worth it" Aj said over Dolly's threats and cusses.

"Drake office now" Coach Brite, the football coach said. Dolly mumbled a 'fine' and walked off sending a death glare at Hank when she passed him. She walked into the office and was sent to the consoler.

"Ah Dolly it's nice to see you, so tell me why'd you hurt Hank" Mr. Frez asked. Dolly was about to respond when the door opened and Coach Brite walked through pulling along Hank. Hank sat down in the chair next to Dolly, that being the only other chair, and Coach Brite stood next to Mr. Frez who was sitting behind his desk.

"Hello Hank" Mr. Frez said.

"Sup hippie" Hank said putting his feet on the desk.

"Sit up Whitman" Coach ordered. Hank quickly moved his feet and sat up strait.

"Now Dolly, why did you hurt Hank?" Mr. Frez asked calmly.

"Please she didn't hurt me." Hank said

"Really your cries of pain told, otherwise" Dolly said

"They weren't cries of pain, they were cries of enjoyment. I like it rough" Hank said smirking. "Anyways you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to"

"Wanna bet" Dolly growled

"No I wouldn't want to hurt you" Hank

"Don't worry about me" Dolly said standing up.

"Now Dolly don't let anger get the best of you" Mr. Frez said.

"No I think we should see how this goes. The two need to fight so they can uh calm down and other anger stuff" Coach Brite said knowing Dolly would kick Hank's ass and wanting to see it, but needed an excuse for them to fight.

"What Coach Brite means is that fight, though seemingly violent, is a way to release anger on each other instead of innocent people. It's a way to find peace with minimal destruction" Dolly said calmly.

"Alright but only because coach Brite agreed to it" Mr. Frez said. A huge smile as mischievous as the Cheshire Cat appeared on her face, and the coach pulled out his phone to record the fight. Hank stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Hank said smirking.

"Come at me bro" Dolly said. He didn't make a move so Dolly did. She sent a kick to his face. Coach laughed and Hank grabbed his face. He then charged at her but she just side stepped and he ran into the wall. He attempted another charge but this time Dolly jumped onto his shoulders and grabbed his hair to use like reins. She then did a back flip off his shoulders and kicked his back sending him slamming into a wall. He staggered up and tried to punch her but she easily dodged. He punched again, but Dolly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She then kicked the back of his knees sending him to the ground. She put her foot on his stomach declaring victory. Coach laughed and put back his phone.

"Your gonna pot that on YouTube right?" Dolly asked

"Absolutely... uh not" The coach mumbled seeing the consoler's glare. When Mr. Frez turned around Coach Brite mouthed ' Posting it'

"So can I leave now, it's lunch now and I already missed second and third period don't want to miss anymore" Dolls said.

"Your dismissed" Mr. Frez said. _Haha I got to beat the crap out of Hank, punishment free, and Coach Brite's gonna post the fight on YouTube, and I got to skip History _Dolly thought happily. She walked into the cafeteria and walked over to where Aj, Kyle and Damian, who Dolly didn't expect to sit with them, sat.

"Hey, no suspension?" Aj asked as Dolly sat next to her.

"Nope, had to go to the consoler's office. Best. Day. Ever." Dolly said smiling

"How so?" Tyler asked

"Why don't we check YouTube" Dolly said pulling out her Iphone. She scrolled through the recently posted and found the video. Aj sat next to Tyler and Damian and watched the video. They burst out laughing, well not Damian but he was smirking which was a lot for him.

"The consoler didn't do anything to stop you?" Tyler asked after he stopped laughing.

"Nope I told him it would help release my anger, and it did" Dolly said laughing a bit.

"He totally deserved it" Aj said. Dolly nodded. After a while the bell rang and Dolly left for English. When she got to science class the class was pairing up and doing experiments.

"Hey Damian we have to work in pairs so wanna work together?" Dolly asked him.

"Don't care" Damian said, then a bunch of girls rush over asking if he wanted to be their partner.

"Sorry, but he's got a partner" Dolly said

"Ugh you pick that tramp over me?" A girl with bleach blonde hair scoffed

"Don't you have a lap-band surgery to get to, cause you obviously need it" Dolly said. The girl opened her mouth then closed it looked ready to scream. Dolly rolled her eyes.

"Gold diggers" She mumbled. The project was simple. Just to experiment with chemicals to see the reactions. Well in the end Dolly's and Damian's experiment exploded and they had to evacuate the school do to hazardous gasses. At the moment the students were all outside calling to be picked up early.

"I'll call Pennyworth" Damian said

"Nah we can just walk" Dolly said.

"Why would we walk?" Damian asked

"Cause" Dolly responded

"That is not an answer" Damian retorted

"So?" Dolly said shrugging and walking. Damian groaned and followed.

"It's not that far, and it's not like either of us haven't walked farther" Dolly said

"How would you know how far I've walked" Damian asked

"You haven't walked half a mile before?" Dolly responded

"Yes I have and it's not difficult"

"My point" They walked down a street that the street sign was so graffitied (I know graffitied isn't a word, pretend it is) the street name was unreadable.

"What street is this?" Damian asked

"Sesame Street" Dolly replied

"How do you know?" Damian asked

"I was being sarcastic. Haven't you ever seen Sesame Street... psh of course you haven't. Raised by assassins" Dolly said

"You still didn't answer my question" Damian said irritably.

"What question- Oh you mean about the street name, it's Bird street" Dolly responded

"How do you know?"

"Cause I've memorized pretty much all of Gotham" Dolly said "I'm half street kid"

"How are you only half?"

"Cause I lived alone almost all my life, but lived in a mansion, and survived on my own, I've been RagDoll since I was nine and just been on my own until like six months ago"

"Why did you live alone?" Damian asked. Dolly sighed exasperately. She went on and told him the story of when she was four and Susan and Charles died. By the time she finished the had made it back to the mansion.

"Alfred, me and Damian accidentally released noxious gasses around the school and blew up the science lab so we're home early!" Dolly shouted.

"Noxious gasses?" Dick repeated walking in from the living room.

"They made the mistake of letting us play with chemicals" Dolly said. Dick shook his head

"Well there's gonna be charity ball Sunday so I'm warning you before hand" Dick said

"WHAT!?" Dolly cried "I thought it wasn't until next week?"

"Technically Sunday is next week" Dick said

"Technically Sunday is next week" Dolly mocked imitating his voice

"That's not going to get you out of it" Dick said. Dolly groaned

"Why me?" She cried to the roof.

* * *

**So theres the chapter please review -CAMM.13663**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people I'm back with chapter 18. I'm sorry this is kinda a filler chapter. Anyways sorry about anything that's pelt wrong. I'm not a literature teacher I'm not going to spell everthing right. Thanks for reviews and stuff, hope you like the chapter even though it's only a filler.**

* * *

It was Sunday morning. The stupid charity ball was going to start at seven and Aj wasn't going. Aj had gloated about how she didn't have to go and Dolly threatened to kidnap her and drag her there. Of course Aj was unaffected by Dolly's threats which irritated Dolly more. Dolly was in her bed sleeping at the moment with Jethro at the foot of her bed.

"Dolly" Someone said. Dolly groaned and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Dolly!" The voice said shaking her. Dolly groaned and rolled off the bed.

"Whaaaaaat" Dolly whined covering her face with a pillow that fell on the floor.

"Get up" the voice she now recognized as her brother's said.

"Whyyyyyy" Dolly whined.

"Because Barbara and Stephanie are going to get their hair and nails done before the charity ball and want you to come" Tim said. Dolly groaned sitting up. Tim went back down stair closing the door. Dolly got up showered quickly and put on black skinny jeans a black long sleeved shirt and a pale blue sweater with Eyore from Winnie the Pooh on it. She pulled on her combat boots and walked down stairs. It was snowing outside and Dolly was going to have to wear a stupid dress tonight. Dolly inwardly groaned. She saw Barbara and Stephanie, Tim's girlfriend and the vigilant Spoiler, sitting on the couch in huge coats.

"Hey Dolly" They chorused.

"Hey Babs. Hey Steph" Dolly said

"So you ready to go have fun" Steph said _Of course but I'm stuck going with you two to have people tell me that I'm awful at keeping my nails looking nice and that my hair is too messy and I'm using the wrong shampoo, _Dolly thought.

"Sure" Dolly responded. The three were walking (well in Babs case rolling (not a crude joke just being truthful)) when Babs started laughing.

"What?" Steph asked.

"Well look at our group. You've got the first Robin's fiancee the third Robin's girlfriend and the fourth Robin's future girlfriend. We're like the Robin fan-club" Babs laughed.

"Wait, wait wait. Robin's future girlfriend. Eh no, me and Damian are just sorta friends. I've only know him for three days. Just friends" Dolly said

"For now" Babs said

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with Dolly. The two just wouldn't go well together" Stephanie said

"Should I be insulted" Dolly asked but they ignored her.

"What are you talking about? They're both hard headed, sneaky, violent, aggressive, have anger management issues if you say the wrong thing, insult people a lot...(_Yup I'm insulted_ Dolly thought) Babs went on and on about things they had in common.

"Well they are like best friends (_Since when _Dolly thought) but they have so much in common they couldn't date" Steph said

"I bet you fifty bucks they'll get together" Babs said

"Deal" Steph said shaking her just shook her head. They drove to some nail salon then some hair place where, just as Dolly had expected, the hairstylists lectured her about how her hair was to flat, and dry, and need to be combed. Dolly tuned out and thought about what Babs had said. _Hmm could me and Damian really date. Do we have that much in common?_ Dolly wondered _Maybe... nah I'm just delusional from the lack of sleep. Man I was up until four chasing that guy all the way to Star city. I didn't need Green Arrows help. I could have gotten him myself. _

"Ow" Dolly yelped when the stylist pulled her hair.

"Your hairs too short to doing anything extravagant with. It's just too short" The stylist complained

"Well it's not going to get any longer by you pulling it" Dolly growled. "And I don't need extravagant, I'd be fine with it like this"

"All I can really do is curl it" The stylist whined ignoring her "I know! How about extensions" She said

"On your mustache?" Dolly asked. The stylist stared at her then looked insulted.

"MEAN!" She cried running off. Dolly just shook her head and stood up. She walked over to where Barbara was sitting.

"Hey I'm going to the arcade. Meet you back at the mansion" Dolly told her.

"M'kay" Babs said "What happened to the girl who was doing your hair?"

"We had a disagreement" Dolly said then walked out. It was already one o'clock. _Jeez I spent two hours getting my nails done and one hour listening to some airhead tell me I have awful hair. Jeez I know how to waste time _Dolly thought while walking down the street. She decided to skip the arcade and head straight home.

When she got back she went to her room and plugged her Iphone into her stereo and pressed shuffle. The song Before I Forget by Slipknot came on. She smirked. Dick and Tim hated the band, Bruce found them obnoxious and Babs and Steph were afraid of the masks they wore. _They went up against Scarecrow and the masks scare them _Dolly thought shaking her head. She blasted the music and lied on her bed with Jethro by her feet. She thought she heard a knock at her door but wasn't sure so she ignored it. There it was again. Dolly sighed and got up. She opened the door to an annoyed Damian.

"What up!" Dolly shouted over the music. He glared.

"What the hell is that noise" Damian growled.

"Slipknot" Dolly said.

"Well turn it off" Damian demanded.

"Your going to Alaska. Ok have fun!" Dolly shouted shutting and locking the door.

"Turn that obnoxious joke for music off!" Damian yelled from behind the door. Dolly smiled evilly. He thought that Slipknot was annoying, he would defiantly hate the Ramones. Dolly switched the song to Blitzkrieg Bop. She turned the music up as loud as it went which was pretty loud because those were expensive speakers. Bruce wasn't home and neither was Dick or Tim, and Alfred wouldn't mind, so no one could stop her. She laughed evilly. Damian started screaming curses at her. Damian kicked down her door stomped over to the speakers unplugged Dolly's phone and flung it out the window.

"Uh-wha- My phone!" Dolly cried. Damian smirked. Dolly was about to tackle him but decided differently. She stood up walked over to her desk and out a small silver ball with the bat symbol on it. She threw it on the ground and it exploded in a puff of smoke. Dolly breathed through a cloth and heard a light thump. When the smoke cleared out Damian was unconscious on the ground. Knock out gas. Dolly flipped him over on his back and put so many sets of handcuffs on him that they went half way up his arms. Don't ask how she has so many, she just does. Well half an hour later he was tied up, unconscious and hanging upside down from the chandelier covered in make up. Dolly smiled at her work and took a picture. Damian woke up after about five minuets and he wasn't happy. To add to her amusement she took out her laptop and put on more Ramones.

"I will kill you!" He screamed.

"Sure you will" Dolly said smiling. She was sitting in a chair right across from him. He was glaring at her and she was smiling in a slightly crazed and evil way. He screamed more insults and tried to get out, failing miserably.

"Turn the god forsaken sound off!" Damian shouted.

"Ok" Dolly said changing it to ' I think that I could die' by Hole. The song was about a girl who got her kid taken away because she was a junkie. True story. The lady went on to complain about it through out the song. Damian shouted more curses and Dolly just sat there smiling.

"What the..." Someone said from behind her.

"Hey Dick" Dolly said without turning around.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Nope" Dolly said.

"Get me down from here Grayson" Damian demanded.

"He won't help you. He'll just end up in the same position" Dolly said. It was already four o'clock.

"Well I gotta go get ready for the stupid party" Dolly said standing up and walking up the stairs. Before she got to the top she threw a knife and cut the rope holding up Damian. He was only like five or six feet off the ground so he was fine. He landed with curses and Dick hid his laughter, but Dolly didn't try to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people! I thank you for the reviews and those who are following :) So here is chapter 19. I would have posted it earlier but I went to the Batman Dark Knight Legands exhibit. IT WAS SO AWESOME! There was Batman everywhere :D. I was just sad there was no Robin stuff. But he wasn't in any of the Dark Knight movies (Including Batman Begins(which I just watches today)) So any-who on with the story**

* * *

Dolly looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a steam-punk dress. It had a white blouse top with an olive green skirt and white layers underneath to make it a little poofy. The dress went to her mid shin and she had white stockings on and matching green high tops. (Can anyone really imagine Dolly in a ball gown and heels?) Bruce said she had to wear a dress, he never said it had to be fancy. She had curled her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. Dolly went down stairs where Dick and Damian were sitting both wearing suits. Damian kept pulling on the collar on his suit. Probably never wore one.

"Well don't you look ever so happy to be in that suit" Dolly said in a Mary-sue voice.

"Shut up Drake" Damian said not turning around.

"Your words hurt me" Dolly said in a fake upset voice.

"Good" Damian said

"Are you still mad at the whole me tying you to the chandler while you were unconscious, and making you listen to music you hate" Dolly asked "That's in the past... And it's totally your own fault"

"How so?" Damian asked.

"You threw my phone out the window" Dolly said folding her arms. Damian turned around and went wide eyed-ish.

"Yes I'm wearing a dress. You don't need to rub it in" Dolly said aggravated. She really hated wearing dresses and skirts.

"You do know Bruce would want you to wear something fancier" Dick said

"Would you rather I wear a cocktail dress?" Dolly asked.

"What your wearing's fine" Dick said

"So where's Tim?" Dolly asked.

"Picking up Stephanie" Dick answered.

"Your not picking up Babs?" Dolly asked. Dick froze.

"Crap!" Dick yelled getting up and running out the door.

"Smart one" Dolly said shaking her head "So where's Alfred?"

"How should I know where Pennyworth is?" Damian asked

"I don't know just asking cause it gave me a reason to leave the room. Even if you don't know I'm leaving regardless " Dolly said walking away. She went into the kitchen where Alfred was putting together food, and Jethro was sitting on the floor staring at Alfred with begging eyes.

"Hey Alfred. Hi Jethro" Dolly said. Jethro barked.

"Hello miss Dolly, you look lovely" Alfred said

"Thanks Alfred so watcha doin?" Dolly asked, but before he could answer there was a knock on the door. She saw Bruce opening the door and people flooding in. Dolly sighed and waved to Alfred. She walked into the living room and went into the ball room. She was immediately greeted by people she really didn't know. She said hello and had a tiny conversation with people who talked to her. She eventually saw Damian looking ready to tear the head off the man he was talking too. She laughed quietly and walked over to them. She figured out why Damian was so mad, this guy talked to him like he was five. Talking slowly and giving explanations for any word he used that was even the smallest bit advanced.

"I apologize but I need to borrow Damian for a second" Dolly told the man. He nodded and Dolly dragged him to the far side of the room where the least amount of people were.

"What?" He asked aggravated.

"Just trying to help you. Well that and make sure you don't try to maim that guy. He was talking to you like you were four" Dolly said

"Yes he was obnoxious and a moron, but I didn't need your help" Damian said

"Yeah more of trying to keep you from murdering him" Dolly said.

"Hi Damian" A group of girls chorused from behind Damian.

"Good luck" Dolly said walking away and just wandering.

"Hello" A voice said from behind her. Dolly turned her head to a guy her age with blonde hair and hazel eyes smiling with bleach white teeth.

"Hi" Dolly said flatly. She knew his kind. Gold diggers who listened to there parents when they said ' go flirt with that girl so we can merge companies with their parents'. She was used to it.

"I'm Trent" He said.

"And I don't care" Dolly said but he was unaffected.

"You wanna dance" He asked.

"Is that your dad calling you?" Dolly asked pointing the opposite direction of her. He turned around and Dolly took this as her chance to slip away. She was walking over to talk to Tim when she saw Trent's head turning all around, most likely looking for her.

"Crap" Dolly muttered looking for somewhere to hide. She walked over to a table with a table cloth that went all the way to the floor and hid underneath it. She sat cross legged and pulled out her Ipod (Yes she has an Iphone and Ipod. She lives with rich people, what do you expect?) She played minecraft pocket edition. She had built Gotham. All of it. Her house was Wayne Manor and there was a trapdoor in front on the grandfather clock the led to the batcave. She even made her character look like herself. She was killing a creeper when someone else came under the table.

"Hey get your own hiding spot" Dolly said then looked up to see Damian.

"Why are you here?" They asked simultaneously.

"There's this creepy guy following me around" Dolly said

"Those obsessive girls are chasing me" Damian said

"Well we seem to be in similar predicaments" Dolly said. "Just stay quiet and no one will find you. I've hidden here tons of times"

"Your odd" Damian said. Dolly rolled her eyes.

"Your just now figuring that out" Dolly said. She went back to her game. She heard people leaving after a while and decided it was safe to come out.

"Ok I'm going to get out first. You wait five minuets and then you come out so they don't know we were hiding in the same place" Dolly said. Damian rolled his eyes and she took that as a ok. She got out and walked a foot before she felt an arm around her. She looked over to see Trent. She glared daggers at him.

"Oh we never got to dance, so sad" He said.

"I don't see how so" Dolly growled. He ignored her.

"We should go out some time. Say dinner tomorrow?" He asked _Jeez I'm not even fifteen yet, I don't need to be going on a dinner date and especially not with this creep. I wish I could break his arm but Bruce said not to get into fights during charity balls _Dolly thought.

"No" Dolly said shrugging his arm off and starting to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, pretty forcefully. _I can take that as assault right? And break his arm right? Ugh no I was told specifically not to. Damn you Bruce_

"Let go" Dolly growled.

"Now I'm sure you would want to go to dinner right?" He asked

"She said no so I advise you to let go" Damian said from behind Trent. Trent turned around and glared at Damian. Trent let Dolly go, shoving her forward as well. She walked over to him looked him in the eye, then spit in his eye. Trent wiped the spit off of his face then backhanded her. Dolly's head whipped to the side. She slowly turned back around to face him and popped her jaw (You know like when you bite on something hardly and it makes your jaw make a popping noise) She was about ready to punch him when Damian did. He fell backwards and grabbed his nose, which started to gush blood. He got up and glared at them then ran out.

"Thanks" Dolly said rubbing the side of her cheek. Damian shrugged.

"Are you okay?" He asked (Yes I know Damian is acting OC I'm sorry! I'm just trying to show he isn't as much of a jerk to Dolly as he is everyone else)

"Fine, I've had worse" Dolly said.

"Have fun explaining the red mark on your face and arm" Damian said, then Bruce walked in not looking happy.

"Which one of you punched him?" Bruce asked angrily.

"Why do you automatically assume it was one of us?" Dolly asked turning her head to try to hide the read mark and putting her arms behind her back.

"Because you two were the only other people still here" Bruce growled

"He ran into a wall" Dolly said.

"Show me the other side of your face" Bruce said

"Now why would you want to see the other side of my face. This is my better side" Dolly said. Bruce glared at her, but she saw a tiny hint of concern hidden in his glare. Dolly sighed in defeat and turned her head.

"What did he do?" Bruce growled. Dolly explained the story and Bruce left most likely to go yell at the kid's dad. About five minuets later Tim came running in. He immediately hugged Dolly.

"Oxygen! Oxygen! Need! Oxygen!" Dolly cried.

"Are you okay? Bruce told me about what happened and I almost killed that kid? That little-" Tim started.

"Tim I'm fine. For one it's not like I haven't had worse happen to me for two I could have easily broken both his arms but didn't cause Bruce always says not to get into fights and three Damian punched him in the face so it's all cool" Dolly said. After Tim finished his rant about how she can absolutely break any guy who does that arms, he also made her promise not to go on patrol that night, which Dolly did after a lot of arguing. Dolly went up stairs and collapsed in bed.

* * *

**So there it is chapter 19. Hope ya'll liked it please review -CAMM.13663**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya people! So here's chapter 20, oh and this story has gotten 1000 yeiws! YAY! Sorry about the shortness and no plot to this chapter. I will make the next one better to make up for it. So please read and review. Hope ya like it**

* * *

A week later, December 16, Sunday, Dolly's fifteenth birthday. Nobody knew that it was though, except Dolly. She didn't tell anyone because she saw no reason for people to know. She lied in her bed that morning with Jethro asleep on her stomach. He had gotten bigger, and was no longer considered a puppy. Dolly smiled remembering how little he was. Dolly was about to get up when her, new, Iphone rang. It was Aj.

"Hey" Dolly said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Aj screamed into the phone. _Damn forgot I told Aj when my birthday was. _Dolly thought.

"Thanks so you got me the gift of deafness" Dolly laughed.

"Only the best for my bestie" Aj responded. "So get any super awesome gifts yet?"

"Yet? Wasn't expecting any, I never told them when my birthday was" Dolly said.

"WHAT!?" Aj shrieked. Dolly winced. "You live with flipping rich people, and you didn't tell them when your birthday was!? You'd get the coolest presents!"

"I never really cared about getting stuff. I mean you said it, I live with rich people, I can have whatever I want when ever I want it." Dolly said.

"Man I wish I was rich" Aj said

"Why? I'm rich and your my best friend. You want something all you have to do is ask me" Dolly said "Which you do"

"Touche" Aj said "Well your gift is that on Monday me and you are gonna ditch and go to the arcade"

"Wow, your ditching and going to the arcade with me. That's like two of your least favorite things" Dolly said

"Yup! I still don't get why you like the arcade when you can buy every game they have" Aj said

"Then you can set records against people you don't know. It's more of a challenge. Anyways I'm well know there. Set the record for every game they have" Dolly said smiling happily.

"Ok then you video game addict"

"I'm not an addict I'm an enthusiast"

"Same thing"

"Nu'uh. Addicts are addicted and enthusiasts have a passion"

"Whatever you say, you addicted enthusiast" Aj laughed " I got to go, but I'll see ya on Monday. We'll meet at the arcade"

"Kay see you then" Dolly said then hung up. She got dressed in jeans that were too long for her and a Foo Fighters tee shirt. She put on socks and went down stairs. Alfred was in the kitchen making something.

"Where is everyone?" Dolly asked

"Master Bruce is at Wayne Enterprise, Master Dick and master Tim took master Damian out for 'brotherly bonding' I believe and miss Barbara and miss Stephanie have gone to get their nails done" Alfred informed. _Man everyone ditched me _Dolly thought.

"Ok then, just wondering. So watcha doin?" Dolly asked. Alfred turned around and placed a plate in front of Dolly. It had a red cupcake on it with the words 'Happy Birthday' written in purple icing.

"How'd you know?" Dolly asked flabbergasted (Haha that words funny)

"A butler has his ways" Alfred responded. Dolly smiled.

"Thanks Alfred" Dolly said. _This butler is really awesome _Dolly thought.

"I never miss a birthday. I must go do laundry now" Alfred said

"Need any help?" Dolly asked

"Thank you but no that is alright miss Dolly" Alfred said

"Ok see ya later Alfred" Dolly said as he left. Dolly took her cupcake and put the plate in the sink. She walked into the living room taking a bite of the cupcake.

"Holy crap this is so good" Dolly said. She sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on tv. She settled with Jaws. It was at the part where the kid goes into the water when his mom told him not to.

"No idiot don't go into the water Jaws'll eat you" Dolly said to the tv. The kid got on a boogie board got a little ways out into the ocean then the theme music started playing. The shark fin rose then disappeared then BOOM the kid gets eaten in a blood shower.

"I warned ya" Dolly said shaking her head. The front door opened and in walked in a very wet Richard Grayson.

"Haha what happened to you" Dolly laughed at her adopted guardian. (Wasn't gonna call him a dad)

"We tried to take Damian fishing" Dick said "Alfred made cupcakes?" Dick asked looking at the half eaten cupcake in Dolly's hand.

"He made a cupcake" Dolly said shoving the rest in her mouth. Dick's face turned to despair.

"What, everyone but Alfred ditched me. I deserve this cupcake" Dolly said. Dick walked away grumbling about how he had to go on a boat with a demon spawn. Tim walked in and went strait upstairs. Them Damian came in dripping wet.

"Sooooo... how was fishing" Dolly asked. Damian glared at her and stomped upstairs. Dolly just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

**Ok so hope you liked it. please review, favorite, follow, whatever -CAMM.13663 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi people! Here's chapter 21. Thanks to the two new followers and anyone who is following favorited or reviewed this story. And to the guest reviewer 'blah', oh well you didn't like my story read a diffrent one then. Anyways hope you like this chapter and please review. **

**ps. sorry if Damian acts OOCish and there is a year time skip**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Batman**

* * *

Time went by. A year to be precise. During that year Bruce disappeared, and Dick moved into Wayne manor taking the role of Batman, and had finally married Babs. Dolly turned sixteen as well as Damian. Aj moved to star city and Tyler couldn't keep up his scholar ship and was sent to public school. Dolly and Damian basically became best friends. Dolly was the only person Damian called by their first name and didn't insult on a regular basis. Dolly still didn't tell anybody about being kidnapped, killed then put in the Lazarus pit by Ras Al Ghul, and still hadn't of heard from Klarion about whether she killed anyone or not. Dolly was also studding psychology. Damian was still swarmed by girls at school all the time, and Dolly was still always being threatened by them. One of the girls actually tried to attach Dolly but it ended funny. Dolly ended up cutting her hair six inches shorter. Dolly had also met Collin, Damian's friend, which she was surprised by, since she found it impossible for anyone other than herself to be able to deal with his obnoxiousness. But apparently it was possible. Dolly was also taller, but Damian was now taller then her. Her hair was longer, elbow length, and instead of just purple highlights, there was also light blue and neon pink. Dolly was still a complete tomboy and had joined the acrobatics team, but it only lasted a year, because a kid broke their nose when they fell on the net funny.

It was winter break and Dolly was laying on her bed with headphones in. Jethro was asleep next to her, now to big to lay on her. Dolly was listening to 'Say It Ain't So' by Weezer, when a black portal appeared at the foot of her bed, and out stepped Klarion looking exactly the same, as the last time she saw him. She pulled out her headphones and sat up.

"And I was starting to think you had forgotten about me" Dolly said. He didn't roll his eyes, smirk, or give a come back. Dolly saw that he wasn't here with good news or just to say hi. He handed her a thick file loaded with paper. She looked at him questioningly.

"Those are all the people you killed in those two years you forgot. Ras had you under mind control though" Klarion said. Dolly file was at least an inch thick. "Some criminals some not" Klarion continued. Dolly stared blankly at the file. She opened the file and looked through the names. There was at least a hundred people in the file if not more.

"..."

"I think you should tell the rest of the bat clan" Klarion said.

"They'll hate me" Dolly said emotionlessly.

"I doubt that" Klarion said "It's not you who killed them it was Ras just he did it indirectly so don't start mopping cause you think your a murderer cause you're not"

Dolly sighed "Ok" Was all she said and she stood up.

"Well I got to get going. Have other places to be" Klarion said Dolly waved and he stepped through a portal and was gone. She went down stairs and went into the Batcave. She sat down in the rolling chair in front of the huge computer. She opened the file and looked through the names. It was arranged by age. Youngest first oldest last. The first name was a boy, age 17, he killed his class mates and a whole fourth grade class, and his mother who was a teacher for the fourth graders. Dolly went down the files looking up information about each name on the bat-computer. In total there were 96 names, people, mother's, father's, sisters, brothers, sons, and daughters. Dolly couldn't get over that she killed people.

She didn't even realize she was being watched. Stephanie walked out from behind her.

"Ras killed that guy" Steph said pointing to the picture facing upwards on the file. She snagged the file and started flipping through pictures.

"If your looking for a relation to all these murders Ras slaughtered them all" Steph said and Dolly flinched at the word 'slaughter' "He's a monster. I can't understand how someone can kill so many people like him. People like that should be locked up" Dolly flinched again.

"Kay thanks" Dolly mumbled. Steph smiled and handed her the file.

"Why are you looking at these anyway's? Bruce already figured out Ras killed them all" Steph said. Dolly shrugged. Steph left the Batcave and Dolly closed the file and went back to her room. She tossed the file on the ground and pulled on a jacket and combat boots. She went down stairs and shouted she was going out for a while.

She walked around the snow covered park for a while just doing nothing, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to where she thought the person was and saw a boy about her age with messy brown hair and one blue eye and one green eye. There was something familiar about him but Dolly couldn't place it. He started walking over to her.

"Can I help you?" Dolly asked not in the mood to deal with people.

"What don't remember me Dolly?" He asked with a smirk. Dolly glared at him.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Dolly growled.

"Come on doll face, you really don't remember me?" He said. Dolly looked at him for a minute, then it clicked.

"Will?" She asked quietly.

"See you do remember me! You left me to die" He said.

"I'm sorry but-" Dolly started but he cut her off.

"Please you're not sorry. You can't die and you left me for dead! I died and it's all your fault." Will said. Dolly looked regretful.

"How are you alive if you died?" She asked almost silently. He smirked.

"Well just a bath in the old Lazarus. You know all about that don't cha. You were the lucky one. The one who got super strength super speed super smarts and can't die! Amazing huh. Can't die but you'll leave others to die. Leave your only friend to blow up." He said "But don't worry I forgive ya cause I like you" Will took a step closer and Dolly took a step back. He smiled and she glared.

"What's the matter? You scared?" He asked "It's just me"

"Your not the same, the Lazarus pit screwed your brain up." Dolly said

"It didn't screw me, it saved me. Something you wouldn't put the effort in to do" He said glaring at her. Dolly frowned sadly. She had started to get over that guilt now he was piling it back on along with the guilt of killing all those people. Dolly turned around and ran back to the manor. When she got back she bolted to her room shut and locked the door, put her Iphone on the speakers and blared the music on the first thing that came on. 'Novocaine For The Soul' by the Eels. Dolly fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow and, for the first time in her life, cried.

Life is hard, and so am I,

You'd better give me something, so I don't die

Novocaine for the soul

Before I sputter out.

Life is white and I am black

Jesus and his lawyer are coming back

Oh my darling will you be here

Before I sputter out

Guess whose living here with the great undead

The paint-by-numbers life is fucking with my head

Once again

Life is good and I feel great

Cause mother says I was, a great mistake

Novocaine for the soul

You'd better give me something

To fill the whole

Before I sputter out

Dolly quietly sobbed into her pillow trying to muffle her crying and use the music to drown it out. She heard a loud knocking on her bedroom door.

"Turn that-" Damian started shouting.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF DAMIAN!" Dolly screamed at him. She felt bad for snapping at him but didn't want him to here her cry. The song changed to 'Sorrow' by Bad Religion. She didn't even hear her door open then close. The music stopped but Dolly didn't stop crying.

"What happened" Damian asked, in that 'I'll murder whoever made you cry' voice.

"Nothing you can fix. It's my screw up I have to deal with it" Dolly said quietly once she was able to stop sobbing. She sat up on the edge of her bed. Damian sat next to her.

"

You know I'll kill whoever upset you" Damian said. Dolly laughed lightly and Damian smiled wiping a tear of her cheek (Yeah I know totally cliche). It was one of those rare smiles Damian barley ever gave. Dolly smiled back. The two started to lean in closer to each other then BAM, there was a knock at the door sending the two jumping three feet apart.

"U-uh yeah, come in" Dolly said. Alfred walked in.

"Miss Dolly you have a visitor, and Master Damian I believe mister Collin is waiting for you to play video games" Alfred said. Dolly nodded and stood up going downstairs. Leaning against the door was Will.

"What the hell do you want" Dolly growled.

"We never got to finish our conversation" Will said coolly.

"I'm pretty sure the conversation was over when I walked away" Dolly retorted. She could feel different pairs of eyes on her.

"Well we didn't even get to the offer yet" Will said.

"I'm not interested in any offer from you" Dolly stated plainly.

"Not from me. From Ras Al Ghul" He said. _Well Ras obviously didn't bring Will back from the dead just for the sake of it. He needed someone close to me_ Dolly thought. "Ras wants you to come back as an assassin again" Will added.

"Why would I do that?" Dolly questioned annoyed. Will shrugged.

"You killed uncountable numbers of people before, once the rest of your little bat family knows they'll obviously reject you" Will answered.

"Ok for one, even if I do get shunned I will never, even if hell freezes over, go to Ras for help and two it's not uncountable numbers it's 96 and don't make me change it to 97." Dolly hissed. Will frowned.

"You won't even do it for me?" Will asked "I mean you do owe me for letting me die and all"

"I didn't _let_ you die I tried to get you out and I wouldn't have gotten out either if it weren't for Deadshot. You were already bleeding to death, the explosion would have killed you whether you were in it or you were in my position' Dolly said

"Don't try to make yourself feel better. It's your fault and you know it. Don't bother denying it" Will said "And to think I liked you... still do" He said and before she could say anything he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Dolly's instincts kicked in to over drive, and she pushed him off, kicked him in the crotch and literally threw him out the door. She raised her fist and punched the wall as hard as she could. Her fist went right through the wall leaving a small whole.

"I know you're all watching" She said and turned around to see Damian and Collin standing at the top of the stairs, and Dick and Tim standing in the kitchen door way.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for touching you" Tim growled walking out the front door.

"I'll help" Dick said following Tim. Dolly sighed tiredly and ran her fingers through her hair. She went upstairs and to her room. She grabbed the file of the floor and went back down stairs where the guys were all standing most likely talking about what just happened. Collin was gone and Alfred wasn't there either so he probably drove Collin back to the orphanage. Dolly walked down stairs and dropped the file on the coffee table. Everyone looked at her. She sat down on the couch and Dick picked up the file. He flipped through a few pictures then looked back up at Dolly.

"Who are they?" Dick asked. Dolly buried her face in her hands.

"People I killed" Dolly said. She didn't need to look up to see their expression. They were all confused or disbelieving.

"What?" Tim asked

"Did I stutter?" Dolly said looking up. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "When I was seven I was kidnapped by Ras Al Ghul. He killed me and stuck me in the Lazarus pit making me all super strong, fast, and smart and not allowing me to die permanently. He trained me for two years to be an assassin and I was under mind control. In those two years I killed 96 people. Those are the people." Everyone was silent so Dolly continued " And that was Will"

"I thought Will was killed" Tim said

"He was, but Ras brought him back. It's a guilt trap" Dolly said

"But you didn't kill him" Tim said.

"But I didn't save him when I should have" Dolly said. "I just watched as he was shot by a psychopath and then exploded."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that" Tim said sternly. Dolly just looked at her shoes. There was a long silence between the four.

"Whatever I'm going on patrol" Dolly said getting up and walking through the grandfather clock she went and suited up and walked to where the batmobile was and saw Damian, in costume, leaning against it.

"Let me guess, Tim is making you go with me." Dolly said

"No, I have decided to go with you" Damian said

"Alrighty but I'm warning you now, I'm driving." Dolly said hopping in the drivers seat. Damian sat in the passengers seat and she took off.

"I'm not actually going on patrol" Dolly admitted.

"Then where are you going?" He asked

"Baskin Robins" Dolly said. She drove to the drive through (They actually do have a drive through) and ordered the two ice cream. She pulled over and turned to Robin.

"You going on patrol cause if you are I'll let you out now, cause I'm heading back to the cave" Dolly said

"No Grayson told me tonight was my ' night off'" Damian said

"Oki doki" Dolly said driving back. When she got back Dick was waiting in costume.

"You do know you can't just take the batmobile without asking and where did you go?" He asked.

"Baskin Robins" Dolly replied

"And you didn't get me anything?" Dick said.

"Nope" Dolly said popping the 'p'.

"Well... g'night" Dolly said heading out of the batcave and going to her room. She finished her ice cream and went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter please review, favorite, and/or follow -CAMM.13663**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello peoples I'm back with chapter 22. Sorry about the time skips and stuff. Hopefully this chapter is better then the last I can't say it was one of my favorite, but I'm too lazy to redo it. Sorry**

* * *

Dolly was on patrol following a serial killer into an old abandoned warehouse. The guy jumped through the window of the warehouse. Dolly shook her head walking to the front door. She opened it and stumbled back at the smell. She started gagging and decided to put a gas mask on. She walked in and looked around. She stepped in something wet and looked down. She was standing in a pool of blood that trailed to a mauled body. She walked back and slipped landing in the pooled blood.

"Eeew" She shuddered. She stood up and heard a shriek. She looked around but didn't see anything. She ran to where she heard the scream but didn't see anyone or anything. Dolly's communicator rang.

"Dolly where are you?" Tim's voice rang through the small ear piece.

"Some warehouse on the edge of Gotham why?" Dolly informed.

"Well um you know... accidents happen... and uh..." Tim trailed off

"What did you break" Dolly asked.

"Nothing why do you just assume?" Tim said.

"Well you aren't getting to the point and staling so I just figured-Oh my god you got Steph pregnant!" Dolly accused

"NO!" Tim shouted

"Give me the comm Drake" Dolly faintly heard Damian's voice demand.

"Your idiot brother lost Killer Croc" Damian said. Dolly heard a growl behind her and slowly turned around. There stood Killer Croc holding half of the serial killer she was chasing. He roared at her blood and flesh splattering her face.

"Found him" Dolly said wide eyed. _Ok well let's see my options. There's fighting and probably being eaten or torn to shreds, and I don't think I can come back from being in a Croc's stomach and there's running _Dolly thought.

"RUN!" Someone screamed from comm, so she sprinted across the warehouse screaming, to add to the affect. But with Dolly's luck she slipped and landed face first in the pooled up blood sliding forward and hitting the wall.

"I'm gonna need a new costume" Dolly muttered.

"A new costume is the least of your worries" Damian said from the comm.

"You are Batman's new sidekick correct?" Croc roared.

"No, I have worked with him and will sometimes but I am no sidekick... that's Robin" Dolly said.

"I'm not a sidekick I'm Batman's partner" Damian retorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Dolly told him. Croc had caught up to her and made a swipe at her but, Dolly rolled out of the way and climbed up a rope that just happened to be there. Killer Croc grabbed the rope and pulled it down, throwing Dolly into the ground. Dolly groaned trying to stand up, but Croc grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Ow" Dolly said, stumbling up. He charged at Dolly and she rolled out of the way. He slammed into the wall and Dolly whipped out her tazer and electrocuted him. He roared in pain, or was it anger. Dolly ran and hid behind a row of boxes.

"I can smell you little girl" Crac growled. She heard his foot steps and then the sound of boxes slamming into the wall. Croc roared in anger at not finding her. _I've never been so happy to be covered in blood before _Dolly thought.

"RagDoll what's happening? Are you ok?" Tim's panicked voice asked through the comm. She wanted to answer but didn't want Croc to find her so didn't answer.

"Dolly? Dolly?! DOLLY!" Tim shouted.

"Shhhhh" Dolly hissed.

"Haha found you little girl" Killer Croc said throwing the boxes she was hiding behind.

"Crap" Dolly said then took off across the room. "Crap carp crap crap crap crap crap crap..." Dolly said as Killer Croc started to gain on her. _What was that they said about crocodiles. To run in a zig-zag pattern right? _Dolly thought. She got to the other side of the room and looked around for something to stop him. She saw a crane holding up a metal slab with a boxes all over it. _Perfect _Dolly thought. Dolly pulled out a bat-a-rang and aimed. _Wait for it... wait for it... NOW _Dolly threw the bat-a-rang and cut the rope holding the metal and it fell on top of Killer Croc. He roared and tried to get up but was stuck. Dolly sighed in relief. She looked down at her outfit. It was completely covered in blood, and small chunks of flesh. Dolly guessed her face and hair was too.

"Gross" Dolly said. She called the authorities and waited making sure Croc didn't go anywhere. Soon police cars rang out and the doors to the warehouse opened. Commissioner Gordon walked over to her with a swat team behind him who went to Killer Croc. Gordon walked over to her.

"Is that your blood?" He asked

"No it's the blood of the two or three dead bodies in here. I only know who one of them was. A serial killer I chased here, Tom Blight. A bit of his flesh and blood is in my hair and on my face" Dolly said."Isn't it funny how I have to fix Red Robin's mistakes. Tonight was originally my night off and I was going to go visit a friend in Star city but Batman was busy chasing after the Joker and Red Robin and Robin were chasing after Killer lizard here and they needed me to chase some stupid murderer half way across Gotham only for them to tell me they lost Killer Croc and me to get covered in blood and guts and get thrown half way across the stupid warehouse. Well now I get to go back and have Red nag at me for not running like he told me to and Batman yell at me for letting stupid scaly face kill a guy" Dolly said "And on top of that I need a new costume"

Her communicator started beeping again and she took it out of her ear and flung it across the warehouse. Dolly walked away mumbling 'stupid jerks'. She looked at her motorcycle then herself.

"Aw man now I'm going to get blood on my baby" Dolly cried. She sighed and sat down. She drove back to the batcave. She parked and got off her motorcycle and immediately was hugged. She was surprised to see it was Damian.

"Ow ow ow, kinda got a cracked rib or two" Dolly said.

"Are you stupid you could have gotten yourself killed and I mean eaten alive" Damian said "Wait whose blood it this and is that flesh in your hair"

"Yes it's flesh and not mine. And I'm sorry I didn't run but it wouldn't have done any good just led Croc to the city and I'm fine so don't freak out" Dolly said.

"DOLLY!" Someone shouted from behind her and then she felt herself being hugged to death.

"Can't... breathe" Dolly croaked.

"You could have gotten your self killed! And if you did it would be all my fault! Are you ok? Whose blood is this?" Tim said.

"I'm fine just some cracked and bruised ribs" Dolly said "Well that guy I was chasing, yeah he's dead. Croc ate half"

"Well at least you're ok" Tim said.

"What you thought I was going to die or something?" Dolly asked "I can hold my own in a fight you know. Did Dick catch Joker?"

"No and he's pretty bent out of shape about it too" Tim said

"Oh. Well I got to go call Aj and tell her why I didn't come visit her in Star like I said I was. Well that and get the flesh and guts out of my hair." Dolly walked through the grandfather clock and saw Alfred talking to Dick.

"My word Miss Dolly what in the world happened to you" Alfred asked her. She looked down at her clothes.

"I played slip-n-slide on blood" Dolly said. She explained everything that happened.

"You did good-" Dick said.

"-but-" Dolly interrupted.

"You should have been faster and more discrete at catching Blight instead of letting him get ahead of you and die." Dick scolded. Dolly sighed exasperatedly.

"I know I messed up" Dolly said "Well I'm going to bed" she left without another word. She showered and video called Aj on her laptop.

"Hey" Aj said her face popping up on the screen "I know already I saw you being all covered in blood on TV"

"Oh good I don't have to explain then" Dolly said

"Well I have to go to bed maybe we can meet up next week or something" Aj said

"Kay see ya" Dolly said then hung up. Dolly looked out the glass door that led to the small snow covered balcony. She saw a small Robin sitting there.

"How ironic" Dolly laughed getting up and opening the door. She walked over to the railing. Dolly held out her hand and the small bird landed on her finger. Dolly giggled at the small bird. It was already almost morning. _Great I spent all my sleeping time stopping Killer bad skin _Dolly thought _Well on the bright side it's Christmas._

"Hey" Someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Damian standing there.

"Hey" Dolly said. She leaned forward her elbows on the railing. Damian mimicked her.

"So Grayson lecture you?" Damian asked

"Yeah but he didn't go too hard on me, probably cause I have been on patrol for seven hours" Dolly said "Thank god for coffee" she leaned her had on Damian's shoulder. Damian looked at her.

"You what sucks" Dolly said

"What?" Damian asked

"That you're taller then me" Dolly said.

"Doesn't suck for me" Damian laughed.

"Oh just rub it in" Dolly laughed. They stood there just watching the sunset.

"Dolly" Damian said quietly.

"Hmm?" Dolly asked looking up.

"Merry Christmas" Damian whispered and kissed her. Dolly wrapped her arms around his neck and Damian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

* * *

**So was that ok? Please review -CAMM.13663**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't update during the holidays, Happy new years by the way. Anyways thank you for reviewing favoriting and following Doom Doll, we would totaly be besties, cool name by the way. And sorry this chapter is kinda short and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Dolly woke up... not in her room. She was in a small room with metal walls no windows and no doors (now I'm thinking about the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney land). She was in a small bed with white sheets and was wearing a ninja like outfit.

"Whoever changed me, I will them" Dolly hissed. She got up and walked over to the wall to her right. She punched it as hard as she could but it just made an echoing noise. She huffed in annoyance and sat back down. _How did I get in here in the first place if there is no door? _Dolly wondered. She thought back to what had happened trying to remember.

_I was on the porch connected to my room and it was snowing, and Damian was there. He kissed me_, Dolly's face reddened remember that, _Something hit my neck, I collapsed, Damian caught me and fought a ninja... then I passed out._ Dolly recalled

A part of the wall pulled out and to the side, like something from star trek, and a person dressed like a ninja walked in.

"Come" He ordered. Dolly got up and followed wondering where she was. She was led to a really big door. It opened and the ninja shoved her inside, the doors slamming shut behind her. In front of her were two thrones. Sitting in them was, Ras Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul. Well she knew where she was. She glared at them.

"Why am I here?" She asked angrily.

"Do not speak unless you are addressed" Talia spat

"Wasn't talking to you" Dolly retorted. Talia opened her mouth to say something but Ras but his hand up stopping her.

"Allison-" Ras started

"It's Dolly" Dolly corrected

"That was not the name you were given at birth so that is not your name" Ras stated simply. Dolly glared at him. "You are here to become an assassin again"

"Yeah no thanks" Dolly said

"It is not up to you" Talia said.

"Why would I listen to you?" Dolly questioned then felt something stab her arm. She yelped jumping back. She pulled a needle out of her arm. Another ninja assassin stood there unfazed. Dolly started feeling numb, but not a normal type of numb. She could feel her arms and legs, but couldn't move them.

"What did... you do" She said straining just to move her mouth.

"You have been injected with a formula that will make you lose all control of your muscles and allow me to verbally control you. You will be able to see everything that happens and think about what happened, but not be able to control your actions. You will be the perfect assassin" Ras said, Dolly tried but couldn't even glare at him.

"Your mind will eventually slip away and you will be a remote control assassin" Talia added._ Nice way of thinking about it _Dolly thought with difficulty. She felt herself slipping away. She just hoped that someone would come to save her before she did something she would always regret. She then lost all thought...

**Six months later**

Dolly stood next to Ras, who stood in front of Batman, Robin, Red Robin, and Nightwing.

"Where is she" Batman growled.

"Where is who, detective?" Ras asked.

"You know who we're talking about. Where's Dolly!" Robin shouted

"Is that anyway way to talk to your better" Ras said.

"You are not my better" Robin spat, then charged at him. Ras motioned for Dolly to fight Robin, so she did. She did a hand-spring in front of him, sending a punch to his face. He dodged it sending several punches at Dolly. (Sorry I'm not very good at fighting scenes) Dolly dodged every punch sent at her landing a hit or kick in the process. He threw a bird-a-rang at her and it ripped the fabric covering her mouth and nose, completely off. She pulled out two knifes and turned to Robin, who was ready to fight.

"Dolly" He whispered, his arms dropping. Dolly didn't flinch. Before Dolly could even move Damian's lips were pressed against hers. Dolly's arms dropped and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"Allison!" Ras shouted. Damian pulled away and pushed Dolly behind him.

"Stay away from her" Damian hissed.

"I won't go near her" Ras said "But I can't say anything for William" Will walked in smirking holding a needle with thick white substance in it. It was the same substance that gave Ras the ability to control Dolly. Batman threw a bat-a-rang at him knocking the needle out of his hand shattering it. Will just shrugged pulling out another one full of a purple liquid. Before anyone could move he threw the needle at her. It stabbed her in the hand, she hissed in pain pulling the needle out. She got dizzy and stumbled backwards.

"What was in that?" Dolly asked

"The only poison that'll work on you" Will said simply, smirking " I'd like to see you wake up from that" Dolly collapsed, Damian caught her. She started to feel really tired.

"Hey keep your eyes open" Damian said. Dolly smiled weakly putting her hand on his cheek. Her eyelids started getting heavier and started closing.

"No. Dolly, stay awake" Damian said sternly but she closed her eyes, then everything went black.

* * *

**This is not the end of the story. Hope y'all like this chapter -CAMM.13663**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello there and thank you to snyderk161, booklover1498, and BreeReene for reviewing favoriting and/or following. So here is chapter 24. Hope you like it and please review**

* * *

Dolly opened her eyes, and it was really bright. Her eyes involuntarily shut. She slowly opened her eyes looking around. She was in a place that reminded her of a park, except everything there was white. The grass the sky the trees the benches, everything. And she was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans and vans that, you guessed it, were white.

"Hello" She shouted, then Will appeared also dressed in all white.

"Hey Dolly" He said casually

"Hi...?" Dolly said cautiously "Am I like... dead?"

"Yup" Will said nonchalantly "But you'll be alive again in a few minuets"

"Ok. So if I'm dead, why are you here?" Dolly asked

"Cause I'm the part of Will that stayed dead. The not crazy part. You see when people die and are brought back by the Lazarus pit a part of them stays dead, usually the most sane or moral part." Will explained

"But what about me? I died and was brought back by the Lazarus pit. Why am I not crazy" Dolly questioned

"You were _really _luck" Will said "The part of you that died was vulnerability. You don't fear much of anything, and most toxins won't work on you, and you won't die of an unnatural cause, or you won't stay dead at least. All though some sanity comes from fearing things. So in a way you did lose some of your sanity"

"Huh" Dolly responded. "How do I know this isn't just a trick?"

"You don't" Will told her then started evaporating. Everything around her started to disappear.

"What the-" Dolly muttered, then the ground beneath her disappeared and she started falling into darkness and everything went black.

Dolly groaned sitting up and rubbing her head. Her eyes slowly opened, filtering in the small amount of light. When she fully opened her eyes she realized she was on the medical bed in the bat cave. Damian was asleep on one of the two chairs next to the bed, the other was empty. Dolly swung her legs over the side of the bed getting up. Right when her weight left the medical bed she fell forward knocking Damian out of the chairs. Damian landed on his back and Dolly landed right on top of him.

"You know you could just say 'hey wake up' right?" Damian questioned

"Yeah but pushing you off a chair is way more fun" Dolly shrugged then laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her "How long was I gone?"

"Six months" Damian sighed "We tried tracking you but when ever we got close they'd move you"

"Oh" Dolly said quietly. They stayed there in the silence for a few minuets then Dolly looked at Damian. "You know I'm pretty sick of getting kidnapped"

"I would imagine so" Damian said laughing a bit. Dolly leaned forward her lips lightly meeting his. Damian deepened the kiss and Dolly was happy. It was times like this that Dolly wanted to freeze frame because they always seem to be- someone cleared their throat from behind them -interrupted. Dolly and Damian jumped three feet apart looking up to see Bruce there scowling at them.

"Hey when'd you get back?" Dolly asked nervously, he glared at her "Well I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm not dead" Dolly added standing up and bolting out of the batcave with super speed. She came out of the grandfather clock and walked from there. She walked into the living room where Tim, and Dick sat.

"Guess who's not dead!" She shouted, next thing she knew her brother was trying to suffocate her... or was he hugging her.

"Tim she's turning blue" Dick said.

"Sorry, but I seriously was worried" Tim said then stopped hugging her.

"No wait-!" Dolly shouted but was too late. Now Dick was hugging her.

"Need...air" She choked out but he ignored her.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU WERE GONE FOR SIX MONTHS! SIX MONTHS!" Dick cried

"Tim...help me" He begged.

"Alright Dick let go before you strangle her to death.

"No I will never let her go" Dick said. _Sorry Damian, _Dolly thought.

"Damian kissed me" Dolly blurted out. Dick gasped letting her go. Ironically Damian walked in with Bruce.

"Sorry Damian!" Dolly shouted already running away at super speed to her room. Her room was exactly how she left it. She missed her room. She smiled and sat down on her bed. It didn't take long for someone to burst inside. Next thing she knew Babs and Steph were both hugging her to death.

"Oh my god is it true?" Barbara asked.

"Is what true?" Dolly asked

"Did you and Damian seriously kiss" She squealed. _I thought Barbara was supposed to be the mature one? _Dolly thought

"No" Dolly replied.

"Thank god-" Steph started but Dolly interrupted

"We kissed three times" Dolly corrected.

"YES!" Barbara cheered then turned to Stephanie "Pay up!" Steph slapped fifty bucks in Babs hand.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that bet" Dolly mumbled.

"Alrighty then, we'll let you and your _boyfriend _have some alone time" Babs said dragging Stephanie out of the room.

"He's probably too busy getting torn apart by Dick and Tim" Dolly said to no one in particular. In a flash her door opened and Damian was shoved in and her door slammed back shut.

"Hey Damian. Why are you still dressed as Robin?" Dolly asked, she forgot to ask earlier. And she forgot to ask why she was still in that ninja costume, and why the piece that covered her mouth was sewn together. She forgot to ask a lot of things.

"I didn't exactly have time to put on civilian clothes, in between being yelled at by Grayson and Drake and being shoved in here by Brown and Gordon." Damian said exasperatedly.

"I think Babs count as Grayson now too. She is married to Dick so technically her last name is Grayson" Dolly corrected.

"I really don't care" Damian said truthfully, Dolly shrugged. She was about to say something when a yellow and gold swirling vortex appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" They asked simultaneously. Dolly being dangerously curious walked up to it. Next thing she knew she was being sucked in as well as Damian behind her. _Now where to..._

* * *

**So hope you liked it. I'll have another chapter posted as soon as possible. Please review -CAMM.13663**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi hi hi, here again with chapter 25. Thank you for reviews and hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Dolly screamed as she flew out of the swirling gold and yellow vortex and onto cold floor. She started getting up when she heard screaming from behind her and the vortex spit out Damian and he landed on top of her.

"Ow" They both groaned.

"Hey D can you do me a favor and, oh I don't know- GET OFF ME!" Dolly shouted.

"You don't need to yell, I am right here" Damian said.

"Funny you say that, cause you are still on top of me and this floor really needs to be swept" Dolly said. Damian scoffed and stood up, so Dolly could stand up. When she did she was greeted by seven angry looking teens. One was dressed like Robin but was a lot younger and she recognized Conner/Superboy Tim's friend and there was a green girl and a guy with red hair dressed kind of like the Flash. Arsenal was there but older looking with both arms, and a girl with blonde hair and dressed somewhat resembling Green Arrow and a guy with gills.

"You know where we are?" Dolly whispered to Damian.

"No, but they don't look very happy" Damian whispered back "Wait does he look like Grayson to you" Damian pointed to the boy, who looked about 13, wearing an older version of the Robin costume.

"He does just not in his thirties" Dolly responded "And is that Conner?"

"Looks like him" Damian responded "And is that Arsenal?"

"I don't remember Arsenal having both arms. Where's Batman when you need him" Dolly whisper/cried "Maybe I can get Klarion to get us home" Damian tapped her shoulder then pointed behind them. Dolly turned around and Batman, Superman, and Doctor Fate stood behind them. "Ah crap". Dr. Fate and Klarion didn't really get along... and Batman didn't know she was friends with Klarion.

"When I count to three we both bolt in opposite directions. Kay" Dolly whispered

"No-" Damian started.

"THREE!" Dolly shouted then ran at super speed across the room. Then she realized that the guy dressed as a miniature Flash was running after her.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap" Dolly shouted while running around the place. Mini Flash was catching up to her and she had no intentions of being caught, so she stopped and he kept running not realizing she stopped.

"Moron" Dolly laughed quietly climbing up to the, very high, rafters. So far this place seemed like a cave but furnished. The people seemed familiar but still too different to be the people they resemble. She wondered how Damian was doing so she jumped from rafter to rafter till she saw him struggling against everybody else. _Damn you conscience _Dolly thought. She jumped down from the rafters landing behind Damian and kicking the blonde girl in the gut sending her flying across the room.

"What the hell don't you get about run" Dolly asked Damian.

"Unlike you I don't have super speed" Damian growled.

"Why the hell is Batman attaching us, and what's with the superhero wannabe's?" Dolly questioned.

"Says the ninja wannabe" The guy who looked like Arsenal said notching an arrow.

"Ninja- oh I'm still wearing the assassin clothes. Oops" Dolly shrugged

"And what about the Robin wannabe?" The blonde girl said also notching an arrow.

"I'm not a wannabe I am Robin" Damian said

"No you're not he is" The archers said together pointing to the guy dressed as Robin.

"They could be twins" Dolly said.

"No we couldn't- Stop copying me! Quit it!" They argued.

"This is sad" Dolly said shaking her head. "But really funny"

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"You don't recognize us Conner?" Dolly asked avoiding a shower of arrows

"How do you know his name?" The Imposter Robin asked.

"God he's just as annoying as Grayson" Damian groaned.

"Maybe he is Dick" Dolly suggested shrugging "Just...you know shrunken" Damian was caught by Dr. Fate in a golden cage. Dolly stopped fighting "You know what everybody just stop for a minuet" Dolly demanded. The green girl's eyes turned neon green and Dolly started to levitate.

"Dude!" Dolly whined. "What don't you understand about stop!"

"I don't have to listen to criminals" The green girl said.

"What the hell?! Why do you just assume we're criminals!" Damian shouted

"You two are affiliated with Klarion lord of chaos. He is a criminal and you are associated with him" The guy with gills said.

"She's the one affiliated with him. Not me" Damian said pointing at Dolly.

"Selling me out, what kind of boyfriend are you?" Dolly hissed, Damian put his hands up in defense.

"It's true thought. You are friends with way too many major villains" Damian said.

"Uh says the kid of a major assassin" Dolly retorted.

"You were raised by them too" Damian argued.

"Nu-uh I was kidnapped by the damn league... twice. I only spent like three years there and the whole time I was under mind control" Dolly defended.

"Well I didn't have a choice! And says the girl who's main friends are psychopaths and murderers"

"I am only friends with two or three crazies that's it! I'm not the assassin here"

"You're dressed like one"

"Not my fault! Kidnapped remember that! Ugh I'm starting to wish that I was sucked into a portal with Alfred or even Bruce"

"Um not my fault. It was the cripple and the bimbo's fault"

"You know this is pretty entertaining" Mini Flash said

"Shut the fuck up!" Dolly and Damian shouted.

"Who are you people anyways?" Dolly questioned

"I'm Kid Flash" Mini Flash said winking. Dolly gagged and Damian glared at him.

"No you're not. Cause you are not Iris" Dolly said "And he's not Robin cause that's Robin" Dolly pointed to the younger boy dressed as Robin then to Damian.

"That's not Robin that's Robin" Kid Flash said pointing to Damian then younger Robin. "And I am Kid Flash. And that's Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Red Arrow. We're Young Justice" Dolly looked at Damian questioningly. He shook his head.

"YJ disbanded long ago" Dolly said rolling her eyes

"That's impossible we just got together" Robin imposter said. Dolly looked at Damian.

"He sounds like Grayson too" She said, he nodded. "But squeaker

"Take them to interrogation" Batman ordered and the two were dragged to different interrogation rooms. Dolly was handcuffed and locked in a small room with a steal table and two steel chairs opposite of each other.

"Ugh I picked the wrong day not to wear a hair pin... or my utility belt... or my costume in general" Dolly mumbled to herself then shrugged "Oh well!" She broke the handcuff chain that held the bracelet parts together and put her hand over her ear then cursed realizing she didn't have her ear piece. She looked around the room and saw an air vent. She skipped (yes she skipped) over to it and pried it off. She was about to crawl inside when the door opened and in stepped Batman. She laughed nervously putting her hands up, then realized she was still holding the air vent cover and dropped them.

"Hey Bruce" She said waving slightly.

"Sit" He growled.

"Ok" She said sitting down.

"How do you know mine and Robin's names?"

"Oh it's not just your name and Rob-Wait! So he is Grayson. Ok well then that would make us... holy crap this is mount justice" Dolly said standing up and passing "But that's not possible mount justice was blown up by- I should shut up"

"What are you talking about?" Batman questioned but Dolly sat down and shut up refusing to talk. Batman sent her a bat-glare, but Dolly never had a problem with the bat-glare, she just sat there like that, batman glaring dolly smiling, for thirty minuets. This was going to be a long day

* * *

**Soooo... was that good. I hope you liked it so please review -CAMM.13663**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello hello hello, I'm back with chapter 26. So thank you for reviews! There are very much yeah this story is going to be a crossover with Young Justice for a few chapters. Sorry if you don't like YJ. I was going to do the whole going into the past thing with just regular Batman but that seemed to boring and I don't know enough about teen titans to use them so yeah. Anyways here is chapter 26 I hope you like it, and please review.**

* * *

Batman eventually left and went to most likely question Damian but he was a stubborn as Dolly and wouldn't talk either. Dolly sat there thinking. _So this is the past. That means I don't exist yet or I'm really young. Well here Grayson is what 13, and in my time he's like 23 _**(I'm making Tim 3 years older then Dolly and Dick 4 years older then Tim. If you haven't figured it out yet that makes Dolly 7 years younger then Dick. Idk what the exact ages are so I'm deciding them myself)** _So I'm like 6 here. So this is ten years ago. Now how the hell did we get here? I'll just call Klarion to get us back. Would that even work since there's the whole being in a different time zone? Eh guess I'll find out _Dolly thought. She was about to call for Klarion when the door opened and back in walked Batman.

"You might as well tell me everything. Robin already did" Batman said. Dolly smirked.

"Cheep shot, Brucie boy. Telling me that Robin already blabbed but he, being the stubborn hard headed kid he is, wouldn't even open his mouth. His dad taught him that" Dolly said

"Who are you?"Batman questioned

"Ugh you sound like my brother always with the god damn questions. Guess I know where he learned it from" Dolly said

"Answer the question" Batman demanded. Dolly thought for a minuet.

"You know that little girl with the short ratty brown hair and the purple eyes that you saved from the Penguin but foster parents got killed right in front of her. You know the one who was smart and ran? With the foster parents Susan and Charles Tremain who adopted her from that dump they call an orphanage at the perfect moment since her only friend left. But it was only for publicity. You know the girl?" Dolly said. Batman glared at her.

"That doesn't explain anything" He growled.

"Why cause you don't have any records on that girl. Not even a name" Dolly said

"What's you're name?" Bruce questioned but when he got no response he just got up and left. Once she was sure that he was gone she got up looked for security cameras, found one and waved at it then ripped it off. She walked over to the air vent, Batman having bolted on the cover, ripped it off and crawled inside. She army crawled until she found the room Damian was in, kicking off the air vent cover and crawling out.

"You didn't say anything did you?" She questioned.

"Why would I do something so stupid?" He asked. Dolly shrugged then broke the security camera in that room.

"Just making sure. Ok so turns out we're in the past if you didn't figure it out, ten years to be precise. I don't know how we got here or how to get back so I'm hoping you got a plan" Dolly said.

"There is no use in fighting them since we'd loose miserably so we must negotiate" Damian said.

"Whoa wait, did you really for once not vote on fighting to the death" Dolly asked he scowled. Dolly rolled her eyes and sat on the table, her legs criss crossed. A moment later Superman walked in. Dolly waved at him and he looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm superman" Dolly said

"No you're not, I'm superman" Superman said.

"No you were just made to think that, I am actually the real superman" Dolly said her face portraying no emotion.

"But-that's not possible I'm superman" He argued

"No you are not Clark Kent, in fact that is not even your real name. You have no name because you are merely a clone" Dolly said her face expressing no emotion still. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. That continued a few times before Damian couldn't help but laugh at the confused Kriptonian.

"She's not Superman" Batman said stepping in.

"Pft what're you talking about" Dolly said then stood walking over to Superman and picking him up with one arm by his ankle. "Then why do I have super strength?"

"I never said you weren't a meta" Batman responded flatly. Dolly rolled her eyes dropping the man of steel. Dolly was about to retort when the golden yellow vortex appeared again spitting out another person who knocked Dolly to the ground, and another person who knocked Damian off his seat.

"You know I never was a fan of being used as a human pin ball" Dolly said standing up. She examined the person who flew into her to see that it was Iris West dressed as Kid Flash and Jai West, who was Impulse. (I didn't get those backwards right).

"Hey RG! Great to see you! Where are we?" Irey asked.

"Mount Justice" Dolly told her.

"But wasn't that place- mmmhmh" Irey started but Dolly put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, but I don't think you should say that in front of the people who live here" Dolly hissed.

"Oh I know where, and when we are!" Jai said. Jai was smarter than Irey and thought things through more. Irey was thick headed and always wanted to rush things through.

"Great use your sibling telepathy to explain it to her" Dolly said. They actually did have sibling telepathy. Then once again that gold vortex popped up and shot four more people at them. This time Dolly and Damian ducked and the four people bowled over Iris and Jai. Those people were Arsenal, Green Arrow's new partner Valerie Blue, the new Speedy, The new Aqualad Alex Flax, and Superboy's son Conrad Kent.

Dolly then looked at Batman "Looks like you're gonna need more interrogation rooms"

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too short. Please review if you do you (probably won't) get a pony. You will get an imagenary pony. With rainbows! -CAMM.13663**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiya hiya hiya I'm here with chapter a ton for reviewing! :) So hope you like this chapter. Please review**

* * *

Batman was not happy happy about the extra 'guests' and pretty much gave up on interrogation. Right now they were all sitting in the living room of mount justice.

"So where exactly are we?" Alex asked. He had tan skin was tall and skinny and had black hair that went almost to his shoulders, and sea blue (No pun intended) eyes. He was easy going and didn't often argue, take sides, or question people. He was 17 the oldest of the group.

"Mount justice" Iris and Jai replied simultaneously. The two looked exactly like each other, with orange hair and green eyes. They were 15 and the second youngest of the group. Valerie was the youngest, 13 years old with dirty blonde hair cut short and gelled spiky, with dark brown eyes and a twig like figure. Most villains mistook her small figure as weak but Val made up for it in speed and agility and threw a hard punch. She and Dolly were pretty good friends despite the age difference.

"How is that possible?" Conrad asked. Conrad looked like the perfect mix of his dad, Conner, and his mom, Wendy. He was 15 was buff tall had tan skin and black hair. He had his mother's brown eyes and her more joking attitude instead of his father's stern attitude. Arsenal looked exactly like Red Arrow just younger. He was 15 with red hair and blue eyes. He wasn't one to make a joke and always hated being called a sidekick.

"That portal thing that brought us here is what made it possible" Irey said.

"Why do you think we were brought here?" Valerie asked.

"I'm not sure but that we were all picked out in particular seems weird. You know other then me and Arsenal, it's all sidekicks" Dolly said

"But you and Arsenal are sidekicks too" Iris said.

"No we aren't" Arsenal said

"Yeah we will help our original mentors but other then that we do our own thing" Dolly said "Hey Arsenal, GA told me that you got a new attachment to your robo arm" Arsenal nodded and held out his cyborg arm. A taser shot out of it electrocuting the empty arm chair.

"You know sometimes I wish I got my arm cut off, so I could get one of those" Dolly said

"You'd have to get it from Lex Luthor" Arsenal told her. Dolly scoffed.

"No I wouldn't I could just get Bruce to make me one. He has the money" Dolly shrugged.

"She has a point" Valerie said.

"Remind me to go to your place for Christmas" Conrad said. They all gave a short laughs.

"So anything new happen to anyone other than you know being kidnapped by a swirling vortex" Alex asked.

"I got kidnapped by Ras Al Ghul for a while" Dolly said

"Yeah but you getting kidnapped isn't new" Arsenal said

"I really need to stop getting kidnapped now that everyone just expects it" Dolly sighed "Ok I got one me and Robin are dating"

"Finally!" Valerie said

"Yay!" Irey and Jai cheered "Anyone else"

"My mom's pregnant" Conrad said

"That's awesome you're gonna be a big brother!" Val said

"Maybe the Super family will finally get more members then the batfamily" Arsenal said

"Doubt it" Damian snorted

"Yeah for people who are supposed to be all dark mysterious and 'I work alone'-ish you sure do have the most family" Jai said

"A bit hypocritical" Irey said

"Yeah but if you think about it all our family's are big. The bats just stick together" Dolly said " In the arrows there's Arsenal Speedy Red Arrow Cheshire Green Arrow and Black Canary, in the the supers there's superman superboy supergirl superkid and the upcoming superbaby, and in all that Lewis and Wendy. Then our fishy family you've got Aquaman Aqualad 1 2 and 3, Aquagirl 1 and 2. Then the speedsters we've got Flash 1 2, and 3. Kid Flash and Impulse 1 and 2. The Bats are just Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, Spoiler, and me. We just outbeat all of you by one person."

"Yeah but what about the second Robin?" Arsenal questioned.

"He's dead" Dolly said

"But so is the first Aquagirl" Arsenal countered

"But she didn't turn evil" Dolly returned. There was a short silence only to be interrupted by yelling.

Baywatch you idiot I'm going to kill you!" She heard who she remembered to be Artemis scream. Then a yellow blur came rushing by but tripped over Irey's foot. She and Jai burst out laughing as he face planted. Past Kid Flash looked up confused.

"Wait I remember you two but who are they?" Wally asked. Before anyone could answer his question the blonde girl walking in a bow and arrow in her hand. She stopped and looked at the group.

"Who are all you?" Artemis questioned

"I'm kid flash/impulse" Irey and Jai shouted at the same time the only difference is that they said their own name.

"You two are morons" Arsenal said

"You're the moron!" They both shouted

"Great comeback, guys" Dolly said giving a thumbs up.

"Wait did she say Kid Flash?" Artemis asked

"Nooooooo" Dolly said inconspicuously.

"Never mind" Artemis mumbled, as Red Arrow, Superboy, past Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian. The two groups both stared at each other.

"Well... this is awkward" Conrad said.

"Red the guy with the robot arm looks exactly like you" Kid Flash, past, said to Red Arrow.

"He really does" Past Robin said. "And that guy looks like Supey" Robin pointed at Conrad.

"O-kay. Where's Batman?" Dolly said changing the subject.

"Briefing room"past Robin said. Dolly nodded and grabbed Damian dragging him to the briefing room.

* * *

**So what do you think? That good? Hope ya thought so! Please review -CAMM.13663**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hiya hiya hiya it's a pleasure to be here 'Good grief the comidians a bear!'. I have the muppets stuck in my head. I love the muppets they're awesome. Anyways thank you for reviwing and here is chapter 28**

* * *

Dolly knocked on the briefing room door and it immediately opened. The flash stood there.

"Hello..?" He said

"Hi" Dolly said cheerfully "We need to speak with Batman"

"And who are you exactly?" Flash asked

"I'm a ninja" Dolly said

"Pft yeah... right?" He said confused. One minuet Dolly was standing in front of him next she had ran, using the minor super speed she had, into the shadows inside the pretty dark room and jumped into the rafter (_What was with this place and rafter? _Dolly wondered)

"Wha- where'd she go?" Flash asked confused. Damian sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"NINJA!" Dolly screamed dropping right in front of him and hanging upside down by her legs. Flash let out a girly scream and ran into the room hiding behind Batman, who looked less then pleased.

"Defiantly a bat" Wonder Woman said.

"Why what amazing observation skills you have" Dolly said sarcastically, hopping down. "Now all of you out. We need to talk to Batman alone... GET!" The super heroes walked out confused and Dolly shut the door. "Alright Bruce, down to business" Dolly said actually serious. "We need to get home"

"Where are you from?" He asked

"Um...more like when" Damian said, Dolly could tell Batman raised an eyebrow.

"We're from ten years in the future" (I know a bunch of the ages are impossible but bare with me) Dolly confessed. He looked skeptical "What month is it?"

"End of December" Batman responded

"Ok 10 years and a few months... I can prove it. The League is going to accept Red Arrow as an official member. That's why the others were here originally. How would I know that if you haven't told any one else yet" Dolly said

"Ok you proved your point. How did you get here?" He asked

"The vortex you saw in the interrogation room brought us here against our will" Damian explained. Batman nodded slowly.

"We'll have to figure out who brought you here and why. For now you should go meet the team. You might be here a while" Batman said

"Oh we already know everyone on the team. Their identities their likes dislikes friends foes. We are from the future there's only so much you can expect. But we'll introduce our friends to everyone... but should we tell them we're from the future?" Dolly questioned

"...No. I'll make up an excuse. The time and space continuum shouldn't be toyed with" Batman said. The two nodded and left the room. They went to talk to the others and explain what would happen.

"Alrighty anyone who is part of Young Justice, get lost" Dolly said to the people sitting in the living room. The whole team was there with the exception of the past boy wonder. They all got up and left confused except Red Arrow.

"Did you not here me?" Dolly questioned

"No I just chose not to listen" He responded

"You have to leave" Damian said

"Under what authority" He questioned

"Under the authority of my ability to kick your ass" Dolly said

"Yeah right-oof!" He grunted when Dolly had him pinned to the ground in a flash. She picked him up by the back of his shirt walked out and literally threw him at the spying Kid Flash (past). She walked back in and knew something was up. She looked in the air vent and shook her head.

"Out of the air vent birdie boy" Dolly said. The air vent cover popped off and Robin (past) crawled out.

"How did you know I was in there?" He asked

"Because I saw you" Dolly said then pointed to the door. He walked out not looking as disappointed as Dick normally would be at getting caught. She didn't fully catch him. She sighed and walked over to the air vent looking in. A little red blinking that was barley noticeable was seen. Dolly shook her head going over to Irey.

"Do you have an air horn?" Dolly asked quietly. Iris always had something loud to annoy Jai with. She nodded and handed it to her. Dolly took it going back over to the vent plucking the listening devise of the vent wall and blowing the air horn into it. Six screams could be heard from the next room. Dolly smiled and skipped over to the swinging door and opening it.

"Ya know you should find better places to put these" Dolly said tossing the devise to the past Robin.

"Dude she's like a girl version of Batman" Kid Flash whined.

"Aw thank you" Dolly said "No but seriously you can't listen in on this. Batman instructed me to tell my uh... team? But if you listened in it could rip the very fibers of the space time continuum apart" _That's a dramatic way of saying it could change something _Dolly thought. "You have a problem with it go argue with bats. So no listening and that includes you Conner" Dolly walked back into the room where everyone was seated.

"I already told them" Damian said

"Really. You didn't even wait for me?" Dolly questioned

"Nope" Damian said popping the 'p'.

"So we might be stuck here for a while?" Alex asked

"Yeah" Dolly said

"Well at least I can be stuck here with that really hot red head in the kid flash costume" Irey said

"Irey... that's your dad" Dolly said. Her face turned from dreamy to horror filled

"I think I'm going to puke" Iris said standing up and rushing through the door to the kitchen where the Young Justice team was. Dolly actually heard her vomiting. Dolly sighed standing up to go see if she was ok. She walked through the door to see a confused group of teenagers and a vomiting Iris.

"Come on Irey, you're over exaggerating" Dolly said patting her back. Iris shook her head but was only dry heaving now.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked worried.

"Oh Irey just said some things she really wished she hadn't" Dolly said "She'll be fine" Irey pulled away from the sink her face pale and slightly green.

"Ok I think I'm ok" Iris said then saw Wally (Kid Flash for those of you who might not know) sitting there and went back to puking.

"Ha! Your face made her vomit!" Artemis laghed

"No she was looking at you" Kid Flash said

"No she was looking at you Wally" Dolly said

"Way to back me up... and how do you know my name" Wally asked

"I'm psychic" Dolly said

"HA! More like psycho!" Iris snorted

"Yeah I'm a psycho killer" Dolly said "And a ninja assassin" Dolly then ran and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where'd she go?" Wally asked. Dolly laughed loud enough for them to hear but the laugh echoed of the walls. Something she learned from Dick.

"Aw man. You better run" Irey said. They all turned to her

"Why?" Wally asked nervously

"She really is a highly trained assassin. When she gets bored... well let's just say bad things happen. Well... she's bored" Irey said then walked out of the kitchen leaving a few nervous teens.

"La la lalala la la lalala" Dolly sang a creepy slow tune and immediately M'gann (Miss Martian) tensed and Wally screamed like a little girl running out of the room.

"She's out for blood!" He shrieked running down the halls.

"What was that about?" Jai asked

"Just a little something to make friends!" Iris said cheerfully " Who want to prank the YJ team?" The group all grew evil smiles.

"This should be fun" Dolly said popping into view.

Let the war begin...

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter and please review -Camm**


	29. Chapter 29

**HI! Sorry for taking longer then usual to update, my computer has been acting up and so I might take a little longer to update or have shorter chapters then usual. I'm really really really sorry about that but I'll get it fixed soon. I will work on trying to focus on Dolly and Damian's relationship more then I do. I've been meaning to but just keep getting off track... Oh look a bird. Thank you for construcive critcism Doom Doll, it is really helpful. Thank you for reviewing **booklover1498 and Doom Doll **and thank you for following** annabannana98 **and** theshadowwithinyoursould**. So here's chappty 29 and sorry it's short and hope you like it**

* * *

"Ok so the plan is to pretend Dolly's out to kill everyone and fake our own deaths?" Arsenal questioned

"Exactly" Dolly confirmed "Ready?"

"Ready" The teens all said going to their destination. The only people who still stood there where Damian and Dolly.

"Your amusement from other peoples fear is disturbing" Damian said

"It's entertaining" Dolly shrugged. They stood there in an awkward yet peaceful silence. Dolly gave Damian a quick peck and went to where her first 'kill' would be. First to 'die' would be Jai.

"Ready to die" Dolly asked cheerfully

"Sure am" Jai replied with just as much cheeriness. Jai laid on the floor while Dolly poured fake, but real looking, blood on him. Don't ask where she got it from.

"Hmm... look more dead" Dolly said

"How do I look 'more dead'?" Jai asked

"I don't know lay on your side don't keep your knees so stiff and don't close your eyes so tightly." Dolly said. The whole teem, minus Dolly, took pills that would make one seem dead. Those came from Irey and her need to prank people.

"I'll be up in the rafters. Don't move and try not to breath a lot" Dolly said

"Ok" Jai said rolling his eyes. Dolly hid in the shadows of the rafters waiting. Dolly pulled out her wrist computer thing (I don't know what it's called) and hacked into the places security cameras. She had set it up earlier to play a loop and for her to get the actual feed. She watched for Valerie who came walking down. She got here and gave a small wave to Jai who gave a small wave back. Then Valerie let out a blood curdling scream. Dolly even flinched and she knew it was coming. In an instant Wally was there. He took one look then turned around and threw up. _Seriously have any of these people actually dealt with crazy psycho murderers who will kill a person in the most gruesome way? _Dolly wondered. She had, many times. Dolly had been covered head to toe in another person's blood. Next Megan flew in followed by the rest of the young justice team and everyone from the future.

"JAI!" Irey shrieked falling to her knees and sobbing. _Dang she's a good actor _Dolly thought surprised.

"Oh my god" Artemis said quietly.

"We're all gonna die!" Wally cried (I'm going on a first name basis now)

"Shut up Baywatch" Artemis growled.

"I don't hear him breathing" Conner said. Megan put her hands over her mouth.

"Jai" Irey whimpered weakly

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy." Dolly sang slowly. (fun fact ring around the rosy is actual a song about death) Wally shrieked and took of running. It took all the strength Dolly had to not fall down laughing.

"We have to stick together. The more of us there are the harder it will be for her to attack us" Kaulder (Sorry if I spelt that wrong) said. Irey shook her head standing up.

"You don't know her. Dolly could take us all down right now" Irey said. _That's my cue _Dolly thought. She pressed a few buttons on her wrist computer and sent the base into lock down. All the lights went out and There was another shriek coming from Wally who raced back clinging to Artemis. Red emergency lights came on illuminating the halls with a glowing red.

"Get off me" Artemis hissed shaking him of.

"Wait where'd Jai's body go?" Valerie asked nervously. "A-and where's Conrad?" Dolly looked over to see Jai and Conrad balancing on the rafters not as easily as Dolly had been. The drop affect. Jai was tying Conrad's ankles to a rope and tied that rope to a support beam. Conrad had fake blood all over his neck. Fake slit throat. Conrad fell of the beam and hung upside down earning a scream from Wally Megan Val and Irey. Dolly and Jai both snuck away while they were distracted. Jai went of to go hide in the air vent and Dolly went to the pool area where her next 'victim' would meet her.

A few minuets later Alex came walking in. Dolly dropped down from her hiding spot. No one on Young Justice knew Alex was an Atlantian and he, like very few others, didn't have gills but could filter water through his lungs. Alex nodded at Dolly and jumped in. He faced down in the pool and gave her a thumbs up. Dolly then wordlessly went back to hiding. The people who came in were Megan Artemis and Irey who was still crying. _Over doing it Irey _Dolly thought shaking her head. Megan let out a shriek when she saw Alex and ran out of the room followed by Irey. Dolly then programmed the door to shut locking Artemis in. Artemis actually screamed a little.

"ARTEMIS!" Megan screamed from the other side of the door. Dolly hopped down and Artemis got into fighting stance not having any weapons. Dolly ran over to her putting a hand over her mouth.

"This is a prank, no ones really dead" Dolly said quietly and as proof Alex came out of the water and smiled waving. Dolly removed her hand.

"Wait you're putting all this effort, into a prank?" Artemis asked quietly. Dolly nodded grinning.

"I want in" Artemis said smirking.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry it's kinda short. So hope you liked it please review -Camm**


	30. Chapter 30

**Woohoo! Chapter 30! YAY :D Anyways thank you sooooo much for reviews! And I made up most the future characters. The ones that are real are Future Kid Flash(Iris West) future Impulse(Jai West) Arsenal(Roy Harper) and obviously Damian. So here's chapter 30**

* * *

Artemis had convinced M'gann to 'play dead' and help with the prank. She had also convinced Kaulder, Conner (with M'gann's help), and Roy (red arrow) not to tell them about the prank and fake die. Everyone from the future except Arsenal had 'died' and the only people left were Dick, Wally, and Arsenal.

"What do we do!" Wally cried

"Shh! Don't let her hear you" Arsenal hissed "It's just us now and if we can get out then we might survive"

"What happen to the Justice league?" Wally whimpered

"They left to the watchtower a little bit before this happened" Dick said

"Hello boys" Dolly said from behind them making them all jump and turn around. Arsenal shot an arrow into her head. She collapsed causing the arrow to fall out.

"I-is she d-dead?" Wally stuttered

"That bought us some time. RU-uh" Arsenal gasped. He collapsed and blood covered his back and Dolly stood there with a blood covered knife smiling dementedly. She took a step forward and they took a step back. Wally and Dick backed up until they were against the wall.

"Ashes ashes we all fall down" Dolly sang slowly. Wally screamed and then there was a flash. The boys looked at her and she was grinning. It wasn't a crazed grin it was a amused grin. She was holding a camera in her hand laughing her head off. She fell to the ground in a pool of 'blood' laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your faces! I thought you guys were gonna pee your pants!" Dolly laughed.

"W-wha-wha-uh" Wally stuttered.

"You mean you're not gonna kill us" Dick said

"Pft no" Dolly scoffed

"B-but what about all the others" Wally squeaked

"You really thought I would die so easily Baywatch?" Artemis said from behind him, making him scream and jump into the arms of a now standing Dolly. Dolly dropped him.

"Their reactions to a crisis are amusing" Damian said walking over and putting an arm around Dolly's 'blood' covered waist.

"Yeah, I had a feeling they'd freak out" Irey said bouncing over with Jai. Soon everyone was over in the living room which was covered in fake blood, as well as the teen excluding Dick Alex and Valerie. Alex had 'drowned' and Valerie had been 'choked' so now blood was involved. Dick hadn't fake died and Wally fell on the ground getting covered in it.

"At least we used fake blood. Real blood would have been life scarring" Val said

"It's not that bad. I've been covered in my own blood and head to toe in other people's blood and I'm fine" Dolly said

"You're the one who came up with this aren't you" Dick said

"How'd ya know" Dolly said sarcastically.

"How did you do the whole shooting her in the head with an arrow thing? Cause that was cool" Wally said

"He shot me in the head with an arrow" Dolly said

"Oh I get it a magician never reveals his secret thing" Wally said

"No I really shot her" Arsenal said

"Riiight" Wally said sarcastically

"No I think they're serious" Artemis said

"But you can't live after being shot in the head with an arrow" Wally said

"We can test it out on you" Artemis said pulling out her bow and arrow and pointing it at Wally. He ran and hid behind Conner and Conrad. A computer animated voice announced the arrival of Black Canary. She walked into the room and looked exasperated.

"I don't wanna know" She said walking away. The teens started laughing, until Batman walked in.

"What. Happened" He growled

"It was her idea! " Irey, Jai and Wally chorused pointing at Dolly.

"Wha- traitors" Dolly said

"You and you come" He ordered pointing to Dolly and Damian.

"Okay!" Dolly said cheerfully skipping behind him. Damian didn't look as happy.

"That girl has guts" Artemis said. Dolly and Damian followed Batman into the briefing room and both took a seat. Also in the room was Black Canary.

"We believe the person responsible for bringing you here is the Clock King" Batman said

"Never heard of him" Dolly said

"His name is William Tockman and he uses technology that can teleport, create anti-gravity and send people into the past or future" Batman said "We don't know where he is but we believe he is in your time"

"Why would he take the super hero side kicks?" Damian asked

"Maybe he thinks that if he can distract the heroes by getting rid of us he can like take over the world or something" Dolly offered

"That's what we think he had planned, so we don't really know how long you'll be here or how to get you back" Canary said "So you could be here for a matter of weeks, months, even possibly a year"

"Ugh" Dolly groaned letting her head drop on the table "Never gonna get a break"

"Nope" Damian said

"Well we have enough rooms here for your team, but you'd have to pair up and share" Canary said

"I assure you, we are not a team" Damian said

"Oh you just seemed to know each other like a team" Canary said

"Hey do you think I could call Tim from here. I need to remind him to feed Jethro. I don't care how much he hates him, he still has to feed him" Dolly said picking her head up "Damian give me your phone"

"Why not use your own" Damian said

"Did you forget, ninja suit, only holds weapons, doesn't hold phones" Dolly said holding out her hand. He sighed exasperated and handed her his phone. Tim was on caller ID, good thing too cause Dolly didn't know his number.

"Hello?" Tim's voice came through

"Wow I didn't think that would work" Dolly said "Tim I need you to feed Jethro"

"Dolly?! Where are you? Where's Damian? Are you alright!?" Tim shouted. Dolly held the phone away from her ear while he went on a rant.

"So you got a hold of Drake" Damian said

"How'd ya guess?" Dolly said sarcastically.

"Tim we're fine-what?" Dolly said as the phone shut off. Her face dead panned "It died"

"Oh" Damian said taking the phone

"Don't you charge your phone?" Dolly asked

"Only when it dies" Damian said. Dolly's eye twitched.

"You know you should keep it charged so it won't die in times you actually need it" Dolly said. Damian shrugged.

"You should probably tell the other's about what we found out" Canary said

"Yeah ok" Dolly said then walked out with Damian.

* * *

**So did ya like it? I hope ya did. Please review cause if you do you can ride on a rainbow unicorn in Gotham city hunting mimes with Batman! I know what you're thinking. Unicorn don't exist so you can just use a rhino -Camm**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you thank you thank you for reviews! So here is chapter 31. I can't say much cause my computer is dying and I don't have a charger right now so here it is**

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't charge your phone" Dolly said to Damian walking down the hall to the living room.

"You're never going to let that go are you" Damian said

"Well defiantly not any time soon" Dolly said as they walked into the living room where the others were.

"You guys argue like an old married couple" Valerie said

"Do not" They both retorted.

"Does anybody have my brother's phone number?" Dolly asked "Or Dick's, Bruce's Steph's or Bab's?" They all shook their heads.

"Don't you?" Irey asked

"I have them on caller ID but don't have my phone" Dolly said

"What about Damian?" Conrad said. Dolly glared at her boyfriend.

"His phone is dead" Dolly said

"I don't even have a phone" Alex, Conrad, and Valerie said simultaneously.

"Phones don't work under water" Alex said

"I got annoyed with mine and threw it against a wall" Conrad said

"Dad and Ollie said I'm too young too have a phone" Valerie pouted.

"But yet they let you go out and kick the crap out of bad guys" Jai said shaking his head.

"We don't bring our phones with us on missions" Irey and Jai said

"I left mine in our time" Arsenal said

"Great so no one has a phone with them" Dolly said

"Apparently not" Damian said

"Whoopdy-freaking-do" Dolly said plopping down on the couch. "Bats and Canary said we could be here a while and that we can use extra rooms here, but we have to share. Two people to one room. Pair up!" Everyone did. The pairs were Alex Arsenal, Jai Conrad, Irey Valerie, leaving Dolly and Damian.

"I don't know if we should leave you two alone in a room together" Valerie said to the bats. Both their faces turned red.

"Shut up" Dolly said

"Why not?" Jai asked

"Well they're dating. They don't need a baby bat in the family" Valerie said smirking, casing the two's faces to get even more red.

"Wait you guys are dating?!" Irey shouted.

"Yes" Dolly and Damian deadpanned

"So you two done the deed yet?" Arsenal teased

"Oh my god shut up you fucking perverts. What is wrong with you Arrows?! I will have you know I am still a virgin, and plan on staying one until I'm freaking married!" Dolly hissed turning on her heel and storming off. She walked down a ton of hallways until she found one that seemed pretty isolated. Dolly leaned against the wall and sighed closing her eyes. She was stressed out. She had just gotten back home after being kidnapped for 6 months and was kidnapped again, and she also had to deal with all the other who were brought here too. She was starting to wish that she was the only one brought to the past.

"I really need my ipod" Dolly muttered. Music helped her relax. Certain songs she could relate too or just really good bands always helped. Dolly heard someone walking down the hallway and opened her eyes to see Damian leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hey" Dolly said still a bit embarrassed.

"Hi" Damian said his cheeks turning slightly red. They were both silent for a bit.

"So um can I ask you a question?" Damian said awkwardly which was strange since Damian was always confident or snobby about what he said.

"You just did" She said

"Can I ask you another question then" He said

"Shoot" Dolly told him

"Well, it was what you said to Harper (Arsenal). You said you wouldn't do... you know until after you were married. Why?... Not that I want us to!" He added quickly and awkwardly, face turning red from embarrassment as well as Dolly's.

"Well you know I lived in an orphanage for a while, I just don't want something to go wrong and have a kid before I can take care of one and end up putting it in an orphanage cause I hated it there. Everyone neglected me I got treated like garbage and just... I just never want to be the one to blame for putting a kid there" Dolly said rubbing the back of her head. Damian nodded and they were silent again. Dolly felt like she was being looked at and turned to Damian. He was staring at her like he was in a trance or something cheesy like that. Dolly ended up caught in his blue eyes, even when he was wearing a mask she could see them. She found herself not able to look away. _Damn those blue eyes..._ Dolly thought.

Damian moved himself so he was in front of Dolly pulling down her ninja mask thing. He leaned forward kissing her lightly. Dolly kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms found there way around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss became more intense as Damian's tongue explored Dolly's mouth and vise versa. (I apologize if this scene is awful. I'm not used to writing a lot of kissing scenes so please don't hate me if this is bad) Damian pulled away and started kissing her neck, making Dolly giggle. She could tell he was smirking at her rare giggle. Damian soon moved back to her mouth. They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice the group watching them from down the hall.

"Damn I never took Either of them as the type for PDA" Irey said

"Technically it's not PDA since we are spying on them and they don't know we're here" Arsenal said

"This is messed up. We shouldn't be watching them" Alex said

"Yeah they are both highly trained ninjas. They could kill us all in our sleep" Conrad said

"I think Damian they shouldn't be together. Damian's too old for Dolly" Jai said

"He's nine months older then her" Valerie said "You're just jealous. We all know you have a crush on Dolly"

"No I don't" Jai said turning red.

"Whatever you say" Val said rolling her eyes "I never took Damian as the one to french kiss"

"Ugh why would you want someone else's tongue down your throat" Conrad said

"He better not grope her" Jai muttered

"HA! You do like Dolly" Val said

"Shut up!" Jai shouted

"You like Dolly! You like Dolly!" Valerie sang then someone cleared their throat from in front of them. They all looked up to see a not so happy Dolly and Damian.

"I suggest you all run" Dolly growled and they did.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, as I said my computer is dying. Anyways please R&R. And to Doom Doll, yes you can ride a rainbow Jethro instead of a rihno -Camm**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 32! Thanks a ton for anyone who followed favorited and/or reviews. You are all awesome! So heres the chapter and hope ya like it :)**

* * *

Dolly sighed laying on her bed in her designated room. The room had two twin sized beds across from each other each with a nightstand. There was a walk in closet and separate bathroom. The beds each had white sheets and a white comforter and a pillow. Guess what color it is... yep it was also white. The room was pretty boring, but Dolly didn't expect it to be an exact replica of her room or anything, and she didn't think she would even bother decorating since she didn't think she would be stuck there too long. Or at least she hoped.

Damian was off looking for Jai. He wanted to have a 'talk' with him for unknown reasons to Dolly. (Yeah she didn't catch the whole 'Jai likes Dolly' thing, ooh but Damian did) Artemis had lent her a tee-shirt and jeans but Dolly new she needed to go shopping. She hated shopping. Stores only carried clothes that were to gaudy, had stupid sayings on them, or were too slutty. She just wanted some band tee-shirts. But no, that was too much to ask for. She decided, might as well, and got up going to the door. She then realized she had no money. _Stupid ninja clothes! _Dolly thought. There was then a knock on her door. She opened it to see, Valerie, Irey, Artemis, and Megan (M'gann).

"You're not gonna tare our heads off right" Irey said

"Only your's or Valerie's, if you dare cross the line again" Dolly said "But not right now"

"Ok, well we're going shopping you wanna go?" Valerie asked

"We have no money" Dolly pointed out

"Batman gave us 500$" Irey said

"Batman gave a bunch of teenage girls 500$?" Dolly asked. She knew Bruce would spend a lot of money on a girl either to keep up the play-boy act or get them out of his hair. They must have been doing something annoying.

"Nope he gave us EACH 500$, including you" Val said handing her a wad of cash.

"Damn rich people" Dolly muttered shaking her head.

"Technically you're also rich" Val pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't give a person 500$ to get them out of my hair do I... you know what don't answer that. I'll go but no girly, slutty, or gaudy stores" Dolly said

"And no promises" Irey said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the zeta tubes with Valerie, Artemis, and Megan. She saw Arsenal, Red Arrow, Alex, and Wally sitting in the living room, on the way out, and mouthed 'Help me'. They didn't help. They left through the zeta tubes to Happy Harbor and walked to a mall. Of course Megan would pick some girly store to go to and Irey and Val would agree to go. Dolly and Artemis both had a look of horror on their faces as the three girls went ahead. Dolly spotted a hot topic close and tapped Artemis' shoulder pointing to it. She nodded and they silently left the other three girls to go there.

Dolly smiled as punk rock and heavy metal music filled her ears. She loved this store. Some of their clothes she had to admit were pretty slutty but she still liked the store.

"Ah Hot Topic one of the best stores ever" Dolly said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah this is way better then whatever that _really _pink store was" Artemis said

"Ugh I really hate dresses" Both girls said then laughed. The Hot Topic was not a small one. The one in Gotham was smaller, but this one was huge. It even had pants, unlike most which just had shirts and accessories.

"This place is huge compared to the one in Gotham" Both girls said then laughed again.

"Ok we really need to stop speaking at the same time or people are going to think we're twins or something" Artemis laughed

"Or we could freak people out with the whole speaking at the same time thing" Dolly offered.

"Genius" Artemis said. Dolly laughed going over to a rack of band shirts. _Yes finally a rack of only awesome band shirts! _Dolly thought. She ended up with a lot of shirts. Foo Fighters, Bad Religion, Dinosaur Jr, Kittie, Slipknot, Green Day, Deftones, AC/DC, The Doors, Rob Zombie, The Ramones, Weezer, and The Strokes. She wanted to buy more shirts but decided that she had more then she really needed. She got a pair of jeans that had comic book strip pictures all over them of the Avengers, a pair of black skinny jeans with chains all around the belt loops and pockets, and a pair of gray jeans covered in darker gray, black, and white day of the dead skulls. She would have been fine with regular jeans, but they had none. They had some normalish shoes. She got a pair of purple converse with Gir and Zim on them, from invader Zim. She got a loose tank top pajama shirt with a picture of Edward Scissor hands that said team Edward and a pair of gray pajama shorts and a pair of purple pajama pants.

She got some purple manic panic (hair dye) and a jacket that had bat ears on the hood, and bat-like-wings attached to the sleeves and waist of the jacket (it was black of course). She also got some bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and hair gel. She then skimmed through the CDs and picked out The Empire Strikes First album of Bad Religion, Vol 3: The Subliminal Verses album of Slipknot, and I Bet On Sky album of Dinosaur Jr. She also got a CD player (Yeah they had them there)

She checked out and still had a whole 100$ left, which really surprised her considering she got like 8 bags worth of stuff and Hot Topic was over priced. Artemis also had around 8 bags of stuff.

"I never liked shopping but this was fun" They both said.

"Ok now us talking at the same time is getting scary" Artemis said, Dolly laughed.

"Kind of" Dolly laughed "We should probably find the others" They lugged there not so light cargo across the mall looking for the others and failed.

"Ugh where are they" They both whined

"Ok seriously we need to do something before I convince _myself_ we're twins" Artemis said

"Yeah it's getting out of hand" Dolly agreed. They looked around 10 more minuets.

"Let's just go to the food court" They chorused

"Ok now I'm scared" Artemis said. Dolly nodded in agreement. They walked to the food court getting pizzas and soda and sitting down.

"We could call them" Artemis offered

"Only if you and Meg have phones. Mines not with me and neither is Irey's and Val doesn't have one" Dolly sighed

"So calling them is out" Artemis said. Dolly pretty much inhaled her pizza in seconds.

"Damn girl, you could give Baywatch a run for his money at eating fast" Artemis said

"I haven't eaten in who knows how long. I got kidnapped for 6 months by ninja people and they barley let their assassins eat. I got brought here right after I got home" Dolly said finishing of her Pepsi.

"So wait, you got kidnapped by ninja assassins for six months, then when you finally get home, you get kidnapped again and brought here?" Artemis asked

"Yeah but I get kidnapped all the time" Dolly said, then laughed at Artemis' shocked expression.

"There you guys are!" Dolly heard someone shout. She turned to see Megan, Valerie and Irey walking over with bag of stuff. More then Artemis and Dolly put together. "That's all you got?" Megan asked looking at their bags.

"All we got?" Dolly and Artemis said simultaneously.

"Where did you guys go?" Irey asked "We were looking every where for you"

"We got lost" Dolly said

"At Hot Topic" Artemis added, they both nodded.

"Oh ok , well we should get going back to the mount" Megan said. They got up and walked back to the Mount Justice. Dolly walked through the zeta tubes heading straight to her room and dropping all the stuff on the floor then collapsing on her bed. Shopping is exhausting.

"Get enough stuff" Damian said standing in the door way.

"I couldn't help it, they had band shirts. And also in my defense that's not even half as much as Megan, Irey, or Valerie" Dolly said sitting up.

"Girls and their clothes" Damian muttered shaking his head and walking away.

"That's stereotypical!" Dolly shouted at him. She heard him chuckle and got up to put away her new stuff. It was 11 when she finished.

"DOLLY!" She heard Irey shout. Dolly groaned and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"What?" Dolly asked

"We're going to watch a movie, which movie do you wanna watch-" Irey started holding up two movies.

"Wait don't I even get a choice whether I want to watch a movie or not?" Dolly cut her off.

"No" Irey said. Dolly sighed and sit next to Damian at the end of the couch.

"They forced you into this too didn't they" Dolly asked him, he nodded looking annoyed.

"Ok so would you rather watch Seventeen Again or Cowboys vs Aliens?" Irey asked

"I'd rather give Zsasz a spoon to gouge out my eyes then ever see Seventeen Again, again" Dolly said. Most the guys cheered.

"Damn it, Dolly why can't you like one girly thing" Irey said crossing her arms.

"It's not because it was girly... it's because it sucked. If you really want to all watch something that everyone will agree on just watch Labyrinth. David Bowie in tight pants" Dolly said

"Why didn't I think of that?" Artemis said

"What's Labyrinth?" Wally asked. Dolly, Valerie, and Artemis gasped.

"How can you not know what Labyrinth is?" Val asked "That's it, we're watching Labyrinth" She went and grabbed the movie putting it in. Dolly and Artemis cheered. The begining credits rolled in.

***Fast Forward to end of movie***

By the end of the movie everyone but Dolly, Damian, Artemis, and Superboy were asleep. Dolly had her head resting against Damian shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. It was around two in the morning and Dolly hopped up.

"Well I am not sleeping on the couch so I am going to bed" Dolly said

"Yeah we should all head to bed" Artemis said

"Someone should probably wake them... Onetwothree NOT IT!" Dolly started but Artemis also said.

"Not it" Damian said

"Have fun waking them up Conner" Artemis said running off. Dolly and Damian walked away holding hands.

"Did you like the movie?" Dolly asked

"It was ok" Damian said

"It was awesome. Not 'ok' awesome" Dolly said. Damian rolled his eyes. Dolly opened the door to their room walking into the closet pulling out her pajamas and went to go take a shower. She took a shower put on her pajamas and walked back out to see Damian already asleep. She hopped into her bed and let darkness absorb her, falling asleep.

(The next part is going to be Dolly's dream)

Dolly found herself back a Ras Al Ghul's palace(she didn't know she was dreaming). She was standing right next to him in her assassin costume again. Her mind panicked but her body didn't flinch. There was a fat shirtless man who looked really sweaty being brought in. A ninja person shoved him onto his knees in front of Ras. Ras motioned Dolly forward and Dolly started approaching the man. Dolly started mentally freaking out trying to get herself to stop but couldn't. She pulled out a sword and in one swift motion-

Dolly bolted up suddenly awake. She was back in the room in Mount Justice. The room was pitch black but the alarm clock next to her read three-thirty in the morning. She had only been asleep and hour or so. She was breathing faster and her heart rate was also faster. _I wasn't scared right? Will said I physically couldn't be scared. _Dolly thought.

"You ok?" She heard Damian say.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine" Dolly lied

"You're lying. You had a nightmare" He said

"...yeah" Dolly said quietly

"What was it about" Damian asked

"I think it was more of a memory... it was when I killed someone while I was kidnapped" Dolly said her voice cracking. _Damn it don't sound weak _she told herself. She felt her bed shift and knew Damian was sitting across from her. She felt her eyes well up with tears. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry, god damn it don't dare cry _Dolly yelled at herself but failed. She felt tears stream down her cheeks then her bed shift again, then Damian wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. _God I can be such a wimp. I am crying in front of Damian. This is the second time damn it! I shouldn't be so affected by killing people. It was against my will so why the hell do I keep crying when I'm reminded of it!?_

"It's not your fault. You were forced to kill people, most of which were murderers themselves. Don't cry" Damian whispered. Damian moved so that he was laying down and Dolly was laying with her head on his chest. They both eventual fell asleep

* * *

**Fluffyness! I hope it wasn't bad. Please review -Camm**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I don't have a lot of time to write today. So thank you for reviews and stuff and here's the chapter**

* * *

Dolly woke up at 8 am. She saw Damian exit the bathroom wet and in only jeans. If she wasn't so tired she would have stared but she was never a morning person. She dragged herself up and over to the closet pulling out her AC/DC shirt and gray skull jeans.

"Morning" Damian said

"Can't function need coffee. Tired" Dolly mumbled

"You're just like Grayson sometimes" Damian scoffed

"Can't process insult"Dolly said going to the nightstand by her bed and pulling out her hair dye and hair gel. She then went to the bathroom shutting the door and looking at herself. Her hair was a lot longer. It went past her shoulders and was dark brown. No other color. _Stupid Ras making my hair boring _Dolly thought. She pulled out a hair brush and scissors from the cabinet and got to work

An hour later her hair was completely different. She had spiky hair and long bangs that she dyed purple. She had showered and dressed and went to find everyone else. M'gann, Conner, Conrad, Jai, and Irey were up. M'gann had a large plate of what looked like was supposed to be pancakes but Dolly really couldn't tell, and by the look of fear on the other's faces they couldn't tell either.

"Hi Dolly, I like your new haircut. Would you like some pancakes?" M'gann asked

"Uh thanks. Actually I'm fasting so I can't eat right now, but thanks for offering" Dolly said

"Oh you're fasting with Damian?" M'gann asked

"Uh yeah" Dolly said walking over to get some coffee. She got a cup and slowly backed out of the room. She walked into the living room where Damian was sitting watching the news. She sat next to him sipping her coffee.

"So you told M'gann you're fasting" Dolly said

"Yes. So did you. What happened to your hair?" Damian asked

"Aliens abducted me and gave me a haircut" Dolly said. Damian rolled his eyes "You should know by now that I can't go too long without dying my hair. Where's Arsenal Alex and Val?"

"Asleep" Damian said as a computer voice announced Kid Flash Robin and Artemis.

"Hey-whoa what happened to your hair" Wally said

"I don't know what you're talking about, it hasn't changed" Dolly said

"Yeah Baywatch it looks exactly like it did yesterday" Artemis said Dolly nodded.

"But it was longer and not purple yesterday" Wally said

"No it wasn't" Artemis and Dolly said.

"B-but-w-wh-but- what?" Wally stuttered. Dolly rolled her eyes and Artemis laughed. Dolly leaned against Damian as Alex Arsenal and Valerie walked in. The archers looked tired but Alex looked plenty awake.

"Hey Dolly nice haircut" Alex said

"Thanks" Dolly said. Arsenal was about to say something when the golden and yellow vortex that dragged them there appeared again. Dolly Damian and Alex jumped behind the couch expecting the vortex to throw someone at them again., but it didn't. Instead Nightwing walked out of it causally looking around. Also the portal didn't close. He saw Artemis Wally and his past self and looked mildly surprised.

"What the-" He said, then unfortunately for Dolly and Damian, he saw them.

"Aw crap" Both bats muttered. Nightwing ran over and pulled them both into a suffocating bear hug.

"Nightwing, I can't breath! Put me down" Dolly said

"Grayson let me go" Damian hissed

"Loosing oxygen. Nightwing. Nightwing! Dick put us down before we die!" Dolly pleaded

"I thought you were dead! You just disappeared and then Batman gets calls from Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Superboy saying that their kids and partners just disappeared too!" Dick cried

"I'm loosing consciousness" Dolly muttered, then _finally _Dick dropped them.

"Are the others here?" Dick asked. Dolly pointed to Alex, Arsenal, Valerie then the door to the kitchen. "Ok good. We were worried that Clock King sent you all to different times"

"Wait so are you guys from the future?" Wally asked

"Wait ago, Grayson. We weren't supposed to let them know that" Damian hissed. Dolly face palmed at Damian using Dick's last name.

"Wait is that Robin from the future?!" Wally gasped

"Great job genius" Dolly said to Damian, who shrugged. Dolly stood up pushing Dick over to the portal. "Send over Red Robin so we don't let anymore information slip" She shoved him through the portal and a few moments after Tim stepped though as Red Robin.

"I swear if you hug me I'll drop kick you" Dolly threatened pointing at her brother who put his hands up in defense.

"Where is this" Tim asked

"Mount Justice" Dolly said

"Whoa seriously. Haven't been here in... a long time" Tim muttered. Iris Jai Conrad Conner and M'gann walked in from the kitchen.

"What did we miss?" Jai asked

"We're going home" Dolly said

* * *

**So please review hope you liked it**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 34, YAY! Thank you to all who have reviewed and here's the chapter**

* * *

Dolly stood next to the golden vortex with a bag full of her clothes waiting for the rest of the teens from the future to get the few things they had bought.

"So you guys took down Clock King?" Dolly asked her brother. "And we just had to sit here and do nothing. Seriously not even beat up a goon?"

"Pretty much" Tim said. Dolly glared at him.

"Take away all the fun will ya" Dolly mumbled. The others eventually filed in.

"So I guess this is bye" M'gann said with tears in her eyes.

"Yep" Iris sighed sadly also tearing up. They both suddenly burst out crying and hugged each other. Dolly shook her head.

"Will we ever see you guys again" Wally asked

"Yeah you will" Dolly said "Well... bye I guess" Dolly waved and her and Damian stepped through the vortex. Tim was sending everyone in bye pairs just in case a rip in time or something happened. They both stepped out and found themselves in the batcave, Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Oracle waiting. It wasn't even thirty seconds before Dolly was tackled by a black ball of fur.

"Jethro!" Dolly squealed hugging him. About ten minuets later of Batman questioning them Tim walked back through.

"Wait what happened to the others?" Dolly asked

"We fixed the portal so that it would send them back to where it took them in the first place" Barbara said

"Oh by the way Clock King wanted me to tell you 'I'll be back and get my revenge'" Steph said

"Good to know" Dolly said

"Ok now guess what?" Steph said

"Elephants have taken over the White House because the kangaroo ate the presidents banana" Dolly said

"Wha-no... the bat-family is going on vacation to... ENGLAND!" Steph shouted gleefully.

"Why?" Dolly asked turning to Bruce

"Two reasons. One my brother Jimmy is getting married and his Fiancee Janet has invited us to her bachelorette party and the wedding. Two because Black Bat called in to help her catch a villain named Cricket" Barbara said

"Ok when are we leaving?" Dolly asked

"In an hour" Babs said. Dolly's face deadpanned.

"You're kidding" Dolly said flatly "We just got back from being in the past for two days _I _having been kidnapped for 6 months right before that, and you want us to go pack to go to England?"

"Yup" Babs said smiling "We'll be there for a week and you'll need a party dress and a fancy dress, so go pack" Dolly glared at her, getting up and going to her room.

It was exactly how she left it. Clean since Alfred always cleaned everyone's rooms. She went to the walk-in-closet and pulled out a purple suit case. She put her clothes she got from the past in it, a hairbrush, toothbrush, two dresses (which she despised) and other necessities. She dragged the suitcase down the stairs unhappily. Everyone was already there, Damian stood leaning against the wall not looking any happier.

Jethro trudged up to her with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Aw don't worry I'll be back soon" Dolly said hugging him. "I know I'm so mean coming back only to leave again" Jethro responded with a pitiful bark.

"Come on, let go" Steph said running out the door.

"Take care of Jethro, Alfred" Dolly said

"Of course miss Dolly" He said nodding. Dolly waved to him walking out the door. They drove to an airport where they got on one of Bruce's jets. It was black of course. The inside had seats nicer then sofas and an actual bed in a separate room, two bathrooms, a refrigerator and a tv. Dolly sat down next to Damian putting on her headphones. The song 'Rude' by Dinosaur Jr came on. She eventually fell asleep.

When Dolly woke up her head was on Damian's shoulder and his head was on her's. He was asleep. She managed to move so she was sitting up without waking him up. Everyone else was asleep but Bruce and it was dark out.

"Hey about this Cricket guy, who is he?" Dolly asked

"He's a ten year old assassin who is one of the deadliest people on earth. Cassandra and Tim went against him in Hong Kong and it didn't end well for them. Cricket got away and has moved on to England" Bruce said

"Wait he's only ten and beat Cass and Tim?!" Dolly asked. Bruce nodded "Wow"

"That is why if you're on patrol and see him do not engage unless me or Dick am with you. _Understand_?" He growled. Dolly nodded. The pilot announce that they were landing and to buckle up. Dolly woke up Damian and put on her seat belt. They landed and another limo took them to a hotel. It was more like a house then a hotel. It was the top floor, _completely_. It had enough bedrooms for all of them, two living rooms, a game room, a swimming pool, a kitchen, a dinning room, a movie room, etcetera. It was huge. Dolly went to the room Bruce said she'd be staying in and dropped her suitcase on the bed. The room was huge too. It had a giant window that led to a balcony a king sized bed a walk-in-closet a separate bathroom a tv and a white sofa. She took her suit case and walked over to the closet tossing it in.

She threw on some pajamas and collapsed on the bed. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness...again. The next chapter will be longer. Dolly and Damian will spend a day walking around England. What do you think Dolly's going to do when she see's the palace gaurd. What we'd all do of course, stare at him untill he moves! So yeah Cricket is in fact a character who comes in once in Red Robin vs. the Black Bat... in case anyone was wondering and Jimmy, Barbara's brother, I'm not sure if he is a comic book character but he is in the movies so yeah... please review and stuff! -Camm**


	35. Chapter 35

**HIIIIII! I'm here with chapter 35 YAY! So thank you a ton for all who reviewed/followed/favorited you're all super awesome! So here's the chapter and hope ya like it**

* * *

Dolly was, at the moment, staring down a palace guard. She stood there giving a bat-glare that could scare Batman himself. The guard was sweating trying not to show emotion or make eye contact.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked walking up behind her. "How long have you been here?"

"Five hours" Dolly said her glare intensifying.

"Really-" Damian started

"YES! YES SHE HAS JUST MAKE HER STOP! SHE'S LOOKING INTO MY SOUL!" The guard cried. Both teens were a bit taken aback.

"That was unexpected" Damian said

"Yes I win! Hahaha he moved!" Dolly shouted happily

"Excuse me you do know it's a federal offence to antagonize the palace guards a guy dressed up like a cop said walking over.

"Oh my God it's Harry Potter!" Dolly shouted pointing behind the cop. He turned around and Dolly grabbed Damian's hand and took off running. Once they were far enough away Dolly stopped running. Dolly was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Yello?" Dolly answered

"_Hey Dolly where are you? The bachelorette party is gonna start soon" _Stephanie's voice rang through the phone.

"Oh we're just running from some cops, I'll be back in a few" Dolly said

"_Ok and tell Damian to come too. Jimmy's bachelor party's tonight too" _Steph said _"Oh you're brother wants to know why you're running from the cops" _

"Oh just something about it being illegal to antagonize palace guards, well gotta run, bye" Dolly said quickly and hung up. "Well we need to head back to the hotel"

"Alright" Damian said "Did you walk here?"

Dolly smiled a slightly evil smile and said "Of course not" Dolly skipped over to her motorcycle which was parked fairly close.

"How'd you get that here?" Damian asked

"Oh I have my ways" Dolly said smiling and getting on "Need a ride?"

"Something tells me I will regret this" Damian muttered getting on behind her. Dolly smirked putting on her helmet and took off.

Fast Forward :Back at hotel

"You drive like a maniac" Damian said to Dolly getting off her bike.

"It's not my fault people drive on the wrong side of the road" Dolly said taking off her helmet and hopping off her bike. Damian shook his head, and wondered how she did not receive a ticket.

"I don't know how I didn't get a ticket either" Dolly said

'Oh no, she's exceeded psychic levels'

Damian thought horrified.

"Yes, yes I have" Dolly said smiling evilly and proceeding to laugh just as evilly. She then gave a cheeky grin and skipped inside the hotel. She rode the elevator up and kicked each the panels to make sure that they didn't open. She had watched an elevator prank video that happened in Brazil and now made sure that nobody was hiding behind the panels in an elevator she was in. (I've actual watched that, and it was really funny) The elevator doors opened to the penthouse that they were staying in and she scurried off to her room to get ready.

It was nine o'clock when she woke up, ten when she got to the palace three-thirty until the guard cracked and it was now four-fifteen. The party started at six so she had a good amount of time to get ready.

She showered, and pulled out the dress she was going to wear. She then proceeded to blow dry her hair, even though it was completely unnecessary since it was so short. She put on the dress, which to her horror, was short tight purple with a black rose on the bottom right that had black thorns going up and wrapping around the back. The thorns didn't go past her waist and the front was a black corset with purple ribbon and she wore a purple shirt under it. The dress reached to about mid thigh and she put on black tights and purple converse. She hated dresses, but she had to admit, she didn't look bad. She put on some eyeliner and purple lipstick (She really likes purple)

By the time she was done it was five-thirty. She grabbed a purse and walked out of her room. She saw Babs waiting along with Damian, and Dick. Barbara was the first to see her.

"Oh my God you look great!" Babs said. She was wearing a black tunic styled one strap dress. It was flowy and went to about her knees. She also had on black heels.

"Thanks" Dolly muttered

"You look adorable!" Dick said. Damian stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wow... you look beautiful" Damian said. Dolly blushed (_Quit blushing! _She scolded herself) and smiled.

"Thanks... you look great. Rather dashing" Dolly said with a slight British accent.

"What's with the accent?" Babs asked

"Ugh, I've been around too many British people" Dolly groaned walking to stand next to Damian.

"It just makes you all the more attractive" Damian said, making Dolly blush again.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Bruce said he saw you guys kissing... we're so talking about this later" Dick said. Damian and Dolly's faces both turned red and they went wide-eyed. "I'll talk to Damian in the limo and Babs will talk to Dolly"

"I will?" Babs asked. Dick gave her a look.

"I will" Babs said and when Dick turned away from her she mouthed 'No I won't'. Dolly laughed behind her hand. Stephanie and Tim walked in next. Stephanie was wearing a light blue cocktail dress with leopard print on it and black strappy heals and had her hair curled.

"Oh my God Dolly you look absolutely great!" Steph squealed running over to her and hugging her. "And so do you Babs!"

"You haven't even had a drink and you're already acting drunk" Dolly and Damian chorused

"I am not!" Steph shouted then tripped over a rug and fell.

"Yes you are" The two said

"Whatever, we gotta go or we'll be late. Let's go party!" Steph shouted grabbing Dolly's wrist and dragging her out the door.

'Help me' Dolly mouthed. The guys gave her sympathetic looks as Barbara followed them.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you all liked it and please review! -Camm**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hiya! Sorry for the later then usual update I've been kinda busy. Well thank you a ton to reviewers! You are all awesome! Anyways so here's the chapter hope ya like it**

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of some club. Stephanie practically dragged Dolly and Barbara into the club. Steph pushed open the door and Dolly went wide eyed. There were at least seven half naked guys in speedos.

"Uhhh" Dolly said wide-eyed. Babs covered Dolly's eyes.

"You're not gonna tell Dick, Tim or Bruce about this right" Steph said laughing nervously.

"I won't... but remember that you owe me a favor" Dolly said

"Deal" Babs and Steph chorused.

"So you just sit staring at this corner kay" Steph said pushing Dolly into a corner in the far back away from...everyone.

"Fine" Dolly grumbled sitting in a chair facing away from everyone. She pulled out her phone and decided to text Damian.

Dolly- **Hey how'd ur 'talk' with Dick and Bruce go? **

Damian- **They gave me a talk about sex education**, Dolly laughed behind her hand.

Dolly- **I'm so sorry about that **

Damian- **I know you're laughing **

Dolly- **srry its just kinda funny. So how's the party ur at? **

Damian- **It's just a charity ball with no females **

Dolly- **Oh... I'm at a stripper club ._.**

Damian- **What now? WTF?! **

Dolly- **Don't worry imma sittin in a corner not looking at any of the half naked dudes**

Damian- **Good **

Dolly- **I'm going to record everyone once they're all drunk. U want me to send u footage **

Damian- **Yes. That will make good blackmail for them bringing u to a stripper club**

Dolly- **Kk, Steph's already buzzed so it shouldn't be long**. Dolly turned turned to Steph who was drunkenly flirting with one of the drink servers. Dolly slinked behind him and plucked a beer off the tray he was carrying. She wasn't an alcoholic, and she was underage but alcohol doesn't affect her. She can't get drunk or get alcohol poisoning. It came with not being able to die. Dolly filmed Steph as she fell off the bar stool and lied there. She then started singing at the top of her lungs. Steph sang Old McDonald had a Farm. She sent the footage to Damian. Her phone buzzed. Tim texted her.

Tim- **WTF! Y R U AT A STRIPPER BAR! **

Dolly- **The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. For more information please contact us at AT&T customer service. **Dolly stuffed her phone in her pocket and went to her purse pulling out a video recorder. She set up a tripod (Yes she brought a tripod, camera, and also a laptop but that'll come in later). She set it up filming a drunk Stephanie and Barbara. Steph walked over to Dolly.

"HI DOLLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed grinning.

"I came here with you. Hey you want to call Tim?" Dolly asked grinning mischievously. Steph nodded vigorously. Dolly pulled out her phone and dialed Tim.

"OMG! HI TIM! TIMMY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU KNOW I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR BABIES!" Steph shrieked into the phone "WE CAN HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF BABIES! THEY CAN BE IN A BAND! OR THEY COULD BE IN A CIRCUS ACT! OH MY GOD! I WANT TO FU-" Dolly covered Steph's mouth before she could continue.

"Ok I think you're done talking to Tim" Dolly said hanging up the phone. Her phone buzzed. Damian texted her.

Damian- **I am very amused. Drake was slightly surprised by the bimbo **

Dolly- **Can't blame him. She was pretty...outgoing **

Damian- **Do you have your laptop with you? **

Dolly- **Of course. Why? **

Damian- **My phone is dying. Video chat? **

Dolly- **Of course your phone is dying. Sure video chat it is**. Dolly pocketed her phone and pulled out her laptop. She called Damian and his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey babe" Damian said smirking.

"Hello love" Dolly said grinning.

"The British accent is picking up again" Damian said

"Damn" Dolly sighed. She rested her head on her hand and her elbow on the table. "This is boring'

"I agree" Damian replied. Dolly was about to speak when Tim came into view.

"Dolly! Wait what's that in your hand... is that a beer? Are you drinking?!" Tim questioned. Dolly looked at the half empty glass.

"Uh... you're breaking up _cshck _sorry going through a tunnel" Dolly said crinkling a piece of paper to make it sound like static.

"Dolly I can see you crinkling that paper" Tim said annoyed. Damian laughed behind his hand.

"I can't hear you- no Steph don't drive the car on the train tracks NO! There's a train coming! Oh no the cars staling!" Dolly shouted then hung up. Steph came swaying over.

"Hey girlfrind the limo's here to take us home! He's gonna drive us all the way back to Gotham isn't that great" Stephanie slurred.

"Ok let's go" Dolly sighed. She found Babs unconscious and rolled her out while Steph put her arm around Dolly's shoulder then passed out too. Luckily for Dolly she had super strength.

"*Sigh* why am I always the one having to deal with unconscious people" Dolly whined dragging them outside and to the limo. She shoved them inside and they drove home.

* * *

_Fast Forward to back at the hotel_

* * *

Dolly walked inside the hotel not bothering to get the girls. They guys were already back.

"Your guys' girlfriends are down in the limo unconscious from drinking so much. You deal with them" Dolly said. Bruce wasn't there and Damian was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't like parties" Dolly muttered "I missed you" Dolly looked up pouting. Damian smirked softly kissing her lips. Dolly kissed him back but more heated. Damian lightly pushed her onto her back hovering above her. Dolly hummed contently against Damian's lips. Dolly felt his hands make their way up her dress. She could feel him smirking. Someone cleared their throat behind them. The two jumped apart both red faced. Dolly straitened out her dress which had bunched up on her upper thighs. Bruce stood above them scowling. Dolly was glad it wasn't Dick or Tim, or else she'd never hear the end of it.

"Bed, both of you, now" Bruce said. They both stood up and walked to their rooms.

"Goodnight love" Dolly said

"Night babe" Damian replied and Dolly went to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and please do review -Camm**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to get my computer on and whenever I do it shus off after a little bit so this chapter is gonna be extremly short. Sorry sorry sorry. Well thank you for reviews and heres the chapter**

* * *

RagDoll and Robin were out looking for crime of some sort. The pair hopped from rooftop top to roof top. Dolly saw someone on a roof a ways ahead and tapped Damian's shoulder pointing that way. He nodded and they went that way. The person on the roof was Cricket. A ten year old assassin with blonde hair with a green stripe. Damian ran at him ready to punch but the young boy easily dodged his attacks landing punches himself. Dolly went to help him but found the ten year old... unbeatable.

Every punch she threw he skillfully dodged and countered with a hit himself. Dolly was getting pissed off. She had fought freaking ninja assassins, was trained by the freaking league of shadows and she was getting her ass handed to her by a ten year old and she had Damian's help.

Dolly hissed in pain as Cricket snapped her arm then sent a hard kick to her abdomen sending her flying back. Damian yelled out curses when Cricket broke his leg.

Damian was down for the count. He was on the ground unconscious and Dolly was fairing no better. Her breathing was labored, her arm was broken, and she knew she at least had some fractured ribs. All done by a ten year old.

"You two put up much more of a fight then the Red Robin and Black Bat" Cricket commented.

"Yeah well Red Robin and Black Bat weren't trained by the league of shadows" Dolly growled. Cricket laughed

"The league of shadows has lost their touch" Cricket said then sent a kick to Dolly's face leaving a sickening cracking sound. Dolly slumped to the ground unconscious and Cricket got away.

* * *

**Yeah see what I mean REALLY short. Please review (Even though its super duper short) -Camm**


	38. Chapter 38

**HELLO! I am back with chapter 38, YAY :D. So this is sorta a valentines day special but also not. You will see. Anyways thank you all so much for reviewing and stuff, you are all so great! Anyways here's the chapter hope you like** **it**

* * *

Dolly groaned attempting to sit up then flinching at the sharp pain to her side. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room at the hotel in England, her stomach was rapped up in bandages and her right arm was in a sling(She was thankful that she was left handed). She slowly sat up rubbing her head with her non-injured hand. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up. The door to her room swung opened and Babs came in.

"Great you're awake. Get dressed we got a wedding to go to" Babs said

"Wait-what? What happened?" Dolly asked

"Oh, Cricket kicked your's and Damian's asses. Tim found you guys knocked out on a rooftop. You had three broken ribs and a broken arm, Damian had two broken ribs and two fractured ribs and a broken leg. You guys got pretty beat up" Babs said

"A ten year old did that?" Dolly said

"Yup, now get ready for the wedding. Hopefully demon spawn is awake" She muttered then left the room shutting her door. Dolly rolled her eyes and went through her suitcase.

She pulled out a strapless sweet-heart neckline purple dress that went to her knees and had a big black bow on the back. She pulled that on and put on her purple high-tops and a big puffy purple bow in her hair. She put on a little bit of makeup and grabbed her black clutch bag and re-put on her sling.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where only Bruce was. She walked over to the fridge pulling out a slice of left over pizza. She ate it pretty fast then took a seat across from Bruce at the table.

"For a little kid Cricket sure packs a punch" Dolly muttered

"I warned you not to try to take him on alone" Bruce growled seemingly annoyed.

"I was with Damian and I wasn't really looking for him... we just stumbled upon him" Dolly said shrugging.

"You should have left or called in backup" Bruce said

"You know neither me nor Damian is coward enough to run from a fight and we didn't really have a moment to call for backup" Dolly explained "How long were we out?"

"Two days" Was Bruce's short reply. There was a long awkward silence between them then Dick, Tim, and Damian walked in.

"You're alive!" Dick cried running over to Dolly and glomping her. She pinched his hand making him let go. The guys were all in suits and Damian had a cast on his lag and a crutch. Babs and Steph also came in. Babs had on a simple ankle length blue spaghetti strap dress, while Steph had a dark red short one strap dress with sequins decorating the midsection.

"Ready to go" Babs asked ignoring her husband's pouting. Everyone nodded or gave some sort of agreement and they headed out to the limos... yeah there were two.

Dolly, Damian, Tim, and Steph got in the first limo while Bruce, Babs, and Dick got in the other one. Why they took two limos, Dolly didn't know. Dolly sat next to Damian(of course) leaning on his side while they drove with her purple Skull Candy headphones in (not earbuds, headphones). She propped her feet up on the empty champagne holder and started to nod off. She, along with Damian, eventually fell asleep.

"Aw look how cute they are" Stephanie squealed looking at the sleeping Dolly and Damian. Dolly was laying against Damian, and he had his arm around her waist, his head slightly resting on top of hers. It was pretty cute. Steph couldn't help it and took a picture of them.

"Blackmail?" Tim asked

"No!" Steph gasped"Photo album duh" Tim rolled his eyes as they pulled up in front of the church.

"I'll wake them up" Tim said then pulled out an air horn from nowhere. The sound instantly woke them up, both teen pulling knives that they had hidden with them and throwing them. Damian's knife landed centimeters away from Tim's head while Dolly's knife landed millimeters away from Tim's crotch. It would be an understatement to say that Tim looked terrified. Damian shook his head.

"Tt Drake you're an idiot" Damian mumbled pulling his knife out of the limo door.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're trying to get yourself killed Tim" Dolly said also retrieving her knife and putting it in a thigh holster. They stepped out of the limo and filed into the church.

After the ceremony

"That was a waste of time" Damian grumbled as they all filled into the reception hall.

"Why's that?" Dolly asked

"What is the point of meaningless vows?" Damian asked

"Answering a question with a question huh. Well I don't think it's meaningless. It's sorta like making a promise, I guess. It's just...important" Dolly said

"How so" Damian snorted

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll think differently once it's your wedding" Dolly shrugged walking towards the table they were assigned to leaving Damian slightly confused. Dolly sat down ordering angle hair pasta. Everyone else sat and ordered. Dick, Babs and Bruce left to the bar and Tim and Steph disappeared probably to make out in a closet, at least that was Dolly's prediction. It was just Dolly, Damian and an awkward silence. Dolly watched couples dancing and a slow song came on, the lights dimming (no they aren't going to dance, I mean Damian has a broken leg so what do you expect).(Change of pov)

Babs was sitting next to Dick while he talked to Bruce about a new gadget, giving her opinion every now and then. Babs looked around seeing where everyone was.

"Oh my God" Babs said shocked.

"Wha- Oh my God" Dick repeated but more distressed then Babs. He started to get up but Babs pushed him back down.

"No leave them be" Babs said sternly.

"But-"

"No" Dolly and Damian were sitting at the table making out, and Dick wasn't happy about it.

"But-"

"Richard John Grayson, if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to interrupt them I will find a way to get them alone in a limo by themselves."Babs threatened. Dick paled.

"You wouldn't" Dick said

"Oh but I would" Babs said

"...fine" Dick said defeated. Babs smirked and Bruce shook his head but still had an amused smile.

* * *

**So I hope y'all liked it and please review -Camm**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hiyalo! I am here with chapter 39. It is another shortish chapter and I am sooo sorry for that. What is with me and short chapters latly? Anyways thank you all soooo much for reviewing and stuff, you're all great! So yeah here's the chapter**

* * *

"YES! I have missed you Gotham!" Dolly cried hugging the ground of Wayne Manor as everyone walked inside, back from the trip to England. They had stayed there three weeks after the wedding, longer then Dolly wanted. "JETHRO!" Said dog came running at the sound of Dolly's voice. "I've missed you soooo much"

"You're ridiculous" Damian said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"Your face is ridiculous" Dolly muttered. Again he rolled his eyes. Dolly stood up grabbing her bag and going upstairs to her room. She threw her bag onto her bed and pulled out her RagDoll costume. It was already eleven at night so they would soon all be leaving in search of crime. She jumped into her costume and bolted through the entrance of the Bat-cave. Bruce, Tim, and Damian were already there and in costume.

"What'd I miss?" Dolly asked

"The whole plan" Tim said. "Me and Steph are going after a serial killer, Bruce and Dick are going after penguin and you and Damian are going after drug dealers at the pier"

"Right leave us with the easy one" Dolly scoffed

"That's exactly what Damian said" Tim said nodding

"The dealing starts at exactly 12:00, you and Damian need to be there and stop it. You leave now" Bruce said pointing to their bikes. Dolly rolled her eyes and Damian nodded. The hopped on their motorcycles and drove to the Gotham pier. There defiantly was drug dealing going on. There were thugs standing around waiting by boxes of crates.

"Lot-o-drugs" Dolly whispered. Damian nodded as they hid on the shadows. To their surprise the Joker stepped in out of nowhere and randomly shot a guy. The thugs all tensed, while Dolly and Damian shared a WTF!? look.

'_Surely Batman didn't know about this. He would never send me and Robin out on our own to stop the Joker, he still doesn't trust us to tie our own shoes since the fight with Cricket.' _Dolly thought.

'Ready?" Damian whispered. Dolly raised an eyebrow but then shrugged "One...two-three!" They jumped into action taking out two thugs each by just landing. The thugs all pulled out guns and started shooting. Dolly and Damian expertly dodged their fires and took out several guys in the process. Dolly took out her gun which she had fixed to shoot tiny tranquilizer darts. Bad part was it only held five darts. She took out three thugs but missed one shot. She was busy now with two thugs both too close to shoot.

"Behind you!" Damian shouted at her. She blindly shot behind her, hearing the satisfying thump and an unconscious body falling to the ground. She took out her last two guys and saw Damian finishing with his. One last gunshot sounded and Damian fell to the ground.

"NO!" Dolly shrieked running to his side. He was bleeding from his stomach a lot. She ripped off her jacket revealing her purple t-shirt pressing it to his bleeding stomach. She heard the distinctive cackling from above her and looked up to see Joker walking over his trademark grin plastered on his face. Dolly glared dangerously at him but he, being the Joker, was unfazed.

"Uh-oh looks like birdie's got a clipped wing" He giggled.

"Screw you, circus act reject!" Dolly spat. Joker shot her in the shoulder. She inhaled sharply trying to ignore the pain.

"That's rude ya'know, I thought Batsy taught you kids better" Joker tisked

"Wow if you think she's rude, you're really gonna hate me" A new voice said

"Oooo! Are you a ventriloquist?' Joker asked then got suddenly punched in the face, knocked out.

"Hey kid, you dead?" The person asked. He walked over leaning to look over Dolly whom was laying on the ground, and had lost a lot of blood. Damian was unconscious and Dolly was really close to being so. The guy was wearing a leather jacket and a red biker helmet.

"What the fu..." was the last thing Dolly muttered before passing out.

* * *

**Soooo, didya like it? I hope so, and please review -Camm**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! So here is chapter 40! Yes I have made it to 40 chapters! I didn't think I'd last this long but I did and no this isn't the last chapter if I made it sound that way. Right so thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following. You're all great! Anyways here's the chapter.**

* * *

Dolly's eyes snapped open. She sat up then flinched at the pain in her shoulder. Her t-shirt sleeve was ripped off and her shoulder was crudely bandaged. She looked around. She was in a small room with a small bed and a TV on a desk. She was in her RagDoll outfit but her shirt sleeve was ripped, there was blood on her pant knees, and her jacket was nowhere in site. She also didn't have her domino mask on. She had no idea where she was ,or really what happened so she got up and looked through the draws of the desk. She found a magnum and a pack of gum. She took the gun figuring that wherever she was she might need it, despite Batman's no guns rule, she could still shoot to injure.

She slowly opened the door then checked around the corners. Empty. She slowly walked down the hallway of, by the size of it, and apartment. She walked into what she assumed was the living room/dinning room/kitchen area and saw a sleeping man on the couch. He had black hair tan-ish skin and was wearing a biker jacket and jeans. He had red roots that were barley visible so Dolly assumed the man dyed his hair.

Dolly poked his shoulder, but he just groaned and rolled over facing away from her. Dolly rolled her eyes then shoved him off the couch. He bolted up grabbing a Glock of his belt and pointing the gun at Dolly.

"What the fuck man?" He growled

"You wouldn't wake up" Dolly shrugged "By the way where the hell am I"

"My apartment. The damn clown shot you and the demon child and you were both knocked out and had lost a lot of blood so I brought you here" He explained slightly annoyed.

"Several questions. 1) Who the hell are you? 2)Why would you help? 3)How do you know Robin's nickname? 4)Where's Robin, Where's Robin WHERE IS ROBIN!" Dolly demanded. The man leaned back a little surprised by her shouting.

"I'm the Red Hood-"

"Jason Todd?" Dolly cut in questioning.

"Yes" He growled annoyed "Anyways, I helped because I really hate Joker and wasn't going to leave you and mini Bruce for dead. I know the brat's nickname...well I'm sure you figured that out now. And Robin is in the other room...in a coma"

"WHAT!?" Dolly shrieked

"Damn girl, calm the fuck down!" Jason shouted "He'll probably wake up soon"

"Ok right right, you're probably right...right?" Dolly said

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. So who exactly are you?" Jason asked sitting down on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table.

"I'm Dolly Drake. Tim's sister" Dolly introduced.

"Right. Didn't know he had a sister" Jason said

"And neither did he until like two-three years ago" Dolly said nodding. "So where is Damian?"

"Follow me" Jason said rolling his eyes and standing up "So what is he to you exactly?"

"My boyfriend" Dolly said

"Wow never thought the demon spawn could get a girl, but he is related to Bruce" Jason said walking down the hallway and entering the room next to the room she was in. The room was exactly the same as the other one.

"Yeah" Dolly mumbled mostly ignoring him and sitting in the desk chair watching for any sigh of movement from Damian. Her heart dropped when he just lied there unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest. She pulled her knees into her chest wrapping her arms around her legs.

"You're not listening are you?" Jason asked

"Yeah that sounds great" Dolly muttered. Jason rolled his eyes walking over to the door.

"Whatever, I'll be out there" Jason said walking out the door.

"Right yeah okay" Dolly mumbled

Six hours later

"You want food or something?" Jason asked opening the door to the room Dolly was sitting in with Damian, hoping he'd wake up. She was fast asleep on the spiny desk chair. Jason rolled his eyes, but sighed shaking his head. He didn't know why but he helped the two teens when Joker was going to kill them. He felt he should or needed to... he really had no idea why he did but he did. He went to the little dresser in the room that used to belong to his friend Roy (The room Dolly woke up in use to be Kori's) and pulled out a red flannel blanket draping it over Dolly's shoulders.

He could tell she really cared about Damian and assumed Damian felt the same way. Jason shook his head at his own thoughts. He was starting to scare himself. He exited the room and went to his room to sleep... or in his case watch TV and drink beer until he passed out.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short... well hope you liked it and please review -Camm**


	41. Chapter 41

A week passed by. Dolly never left that spot on the swivle chair and Jason (even though just meeting her a week ago) was worrying about her. She wouldn't eat of sleep (Unless she passed out from exhaustion) and Jason was contemplating calling Bruce. Bruce hadn't seen Jason in a year. He had regained his sanity a year ago and realized he had kinda gone crazy and wouldn't confront the rest of the bat-family about it. But in the week he knew Dolly he grew to like the 16 year old. She was (when not moping around waiting for her boyfriend to wake up) funny, sarcastic, sometimes violent, a lot like Jason as a kid just not as much of a douche.

Jason walked into the room and asked Dolly "Do you want me to get Bruce and the others over here?" Jason asked. Dolly shook her head.

"If Damian doesn't...wake up, then I'm going to kill Joker. Bruce would stop me" Dolly said coldly.

"You shouldn't kill him" Jason said. Dolly looked at him surprised.

"I would think you of all people would accept my decision. You've wanted Joker dead ever since you came back from the dead" Dolly said

Jason sighed "Yeah but that was from the Lazarus pit. The thing turned me into a psycho for a while"

"...so what you're saying is that you're not crazy anymore. You realized killing is wrong and are basically normal again" Dolly asked

"Yeah" Jason confirmed. Dolly nodded slowly.

"How come you never told Bruce? I mean you could be back with him and Dick, Tim and Alfred" Dolly said "You haven't killed lately right? You could be part of the bat-family again" Jason shook his head.

"I killed people, some innocent some not, it's too late for me" He said

"Psh, no it's not" Dolly denied "You killed people against your will, you weren't in your right mind, Bruce would never hold that against you"

"How do you know?" Jason asked

"He didn't hold it against me" Dolly said quietly. Jason looked at her confused so Dolly explained "When I was little, eight I think, I was kidnapped and killed by Ras Al Ghul. He put me in the Lazarus pit and turned me into a mindless assassin. I killed a lot of people, some innocent some not, but I had no control over it. I escaped two years later somehow but seven months ago he kidnapped me again... I was there, mindless and a killer, again for six months until Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian rescued me... I don't even know how many people I took the lives of but it wasn't held over my head or even brought up. Bruce wouldn't hold it above you either"

"..."

"Ugh... what the hell happened?"

* * *

**Sorry it's super short. Thanks for reviews excetera excetera hope you liked it regardless of the Jason OOCness and shortness. SPOILER ALERT! I'm bringing Jason in as a permant part of the story later thats why he's so OOC. Anyways please review and stuff -Camm**


	42. Chapter 42

**HELLO! I have many things to say today. 1) Soooo sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It is really short. 2)Also sorry about the later then usual update. 3) Thank you all soooo much for reviewing and stuff and 4) [Do not read if you are reading the new 52 batman&robin comics. There will be possible spoiler] OHMIGOOOOOOOOD! They're gonna kill off Damian! NNOOOOOOOO! I literally cried when I saw the cover and for those of you who are like 'oh its just a comic book character' well fuck you! He happens to be my favorite comic book character and they're killing him. I died a little when I saw that cover... but they'll most likley bring him back (His mother is Talia Al Ghul and has acess to the Lazarus pit) and turn him in a villian then bring him back as a her but still WHHHHHYYYYYY!**

**Now that I got that out enjoy the chapter and please review**

* * *

"DAMIAN!" Dolly shouted happily hugging him.

"Ribs! RIBS!" Damian cried. Dolly pulled away apologetically mumbling a sorry. "What happened? Wait what the hell id Todd doing here?... and where is here?" Dolly explained what happened and Damian was silent.

"You did not contact my Father or Grayson or even Drake?" He asked

"No" Dolly said "My first concern was that you would wake up"

"Todd is a criminal! He needs to be put in prison, did that not occur to you?" He snapped. Dolly glared at him.

"Ok for one-He was under the influence of Lazarus pit water and two-If it wasn't for him you would be dead and I have no idea where I'd be" Dolly growled

"He is a murderer and psychopath" Damian hissed

"Uh right here ya'know" Jason said but they ignored him.

"He killed innocent people" Damian spat

"Yeah well so did I!" Dolly shouted "But you still don't judge me differently"

"You were under mind control" Damian said glaring

"Well in a way so was he" Dolly concluded crossing her arms. Damian scowled and Dolly glared. "We will leave to go back home **_but _**we are bringing him" Dolly growled

"Maybe it's not a good idea" Jason shrugged

"Stop being a coward and face your issues" Dolly snapped. He put his hands up in defense.

"Kay no need to snap at me" Jason mumbled. Damian stood up and wobbled a little but otherwise didn't seem affected by the fact that he had been in a coma for eight days.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready" Dolly said to Damian.

"I'm _fine_, we can leave now" He growled

"You were in a coma for over a week! You are not fine" Dolly yelled

"I. Am. Fine" He growled. Dolly glared at him and stormed out of the room. If this were a cartoon steam would be coming out of her ears, but it wasn't a cartoon sooooo yeah.

"You know you shouldn't be such a douche" Jason said

"Don't patronize me Todd" Damian snarled

"Just so you know, all she's been doing has been sitting in _that _chair waiting for you to wake up. She rarely has eaten or slept. She told me if you died or didn't wake up or whatever she would kill Joker" Jason said "Give her a break, she was worried about _you_"


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi, here's chapter 43! Thanks for reviews and stuff and enjoy**

* * *

Dolly sat on Jason's couch waiting for the two to come out. She was upset. She was mad at Damian but also kinda sad. She sat with her elbows resting on her knees hand her chin resting in her hands. Damian had just woken up and already had Dolly pissed off. Damian walked into the small living room.

"Todd said he'd be out in a few minuets" Damian said

"Fine" Dolly said flatly.

"Look Dolly... I'm sorry" He said looking at the ground.

"Wait... did you just... apologize?" Dolly asked shocked. Damian has NEVER apologized for ANYTHING before. Ever. In his whole life.

"...Yes" Damian said. Dolly stared at him wide eyed, then blinked once, twice. It was defiantly real. Dolly grinned and tackled him in a hug.

"Ok so I assume you're not mad anymore?" Damian asked

"Nope" Dolly said laying her head on his shoulder. The two were silent and content till Damian surprised Dolly A LOT.

"Dolly" Damian said quietly.

"Hm?" Dolly hummed

"I-I love you" He stuttered. Dolly stared her eyes so wide they looked like they'd pop out of her head.

"Oh my God REALLY?!" She squealed. He slowly nodded surprised by her response. Dolly grinned "I love you too" She said then kissed him.

"Whoa whoa, no PDA in my apartment please" Jason said walking in and covering his eyes.

"Todd you suck" Damian said glaring at him. Jason put his hands up in self defense.

"I see you two made up -and out- fast" Jason chuckled "Well you two wanna get back home now, I can drop you off and be on my way-"

"No" Dolly interrupted walking in front of Jason "You will deal with you problems-"

"-cough cough- Daddy issues -cough cough-" Damian fake coughed. Dolly ignored him and Jason glared at him.

"And you will face Bruce and everyone else. Anyways I'm sure you miss Alfred's cooking" Dolly continued

"Kinda" he muttered

"See. And if if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming I will. The perks of having super strength" Dolly said smiling.

"Fine I'll go" Jason muttered "I was able to get one of your motorcycles back. The black and purple one"

"Yes!" Dolly cheered

"Of course" Damian mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Well let's go then" Jason said not all that happily.

Fast Forward to the Bat-cave

"Dolly! Damian!...Jason?!" Dick gasped.

"Sup Dickie-Bird" Jason said casually like he hadn't turned into a murdering psychopath and tried to kill half the bat-family.

"Uh, what happened?" He asked

"The drug dealing was set up by Joker. He shot Damian and me and Jason saved us" Dolly said

"R-really?" He asked shocked

"That's what I said" Dolly said "He needs to talk to you and Bruce by the way, well goodnight"

"Wait what? Shouldn't you explain a little more" Dick said

"Nope goodnight. There's school tomorrow and I hate waking up and it's already past midnight so seeya" Dolly said giving a two fingered salute and going to bed.

Morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH

"Stupid alarm clock" Dolly muttered getting up and stepping over the shattered remains of her alarm clock. The school had finally taken away the uniform, to Dolly's happiness. She put on a long sleeved Slipknot shirt, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. She put on her gray skull skinny jeans and purple converse. She grabbed her purple backpack and went down stairs.

She had to go to school get her new schedule for school and then deal with the rest of the day at school. Ugh then there was having to lug home all those text books and since she took psychology she would be stuck with one of the biggest textbooks at that school.

She and Damian were Juniors now (Third year of high school). She basically missed half of sophomore year but she had no idea what her excuse for being gone was but she'd come up with something.

"Hey kiddo" Jason said to Dolly.

"Call me that again and I'll sever your limbs" Dolly said simply walking over to the coffee machine. "So Bruce letcha stay?"

"Yeah turns out you're right. He didn't hate me" Jason said. Dolly gave a thumbs up and drank her coffee.

"I never would have imagined that I was right" Dolly said in fake shock rolling her eyes. "Have you met Jethro yet?"

"Who-UGH!" Jason grunted as Jethro tackled him.

"Him" Dolly said as said dog got off Jason and jumped on Dolly putting its front paws on her shoulders and licking her face. Dolly was fairly sure Jethro was half Australian Shepard and half Great Dane. He was pretty big but didn't look all that much like a great Dane.

"I think I hate that dog" Jason muttered getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"Join the club" Tim grumbled walking over and glaring at the dog.

"If either of you hurt my dog or somehow are part of him 'getting out' I will personally shove a knife up your urethra" Dolly threatened.

"Something tells me she would do exactly that" Jason said

"She would" Tim said nodding. Dolly rolled her eyes "So everything is all great and fine between everyone with Jason back? No awkwardness?"

"Nope, not really. Bruce ignores him as much as the rest of us. Dick is in Bludhaven for who knows how long, Babs is with him and Steph is visiting some family in Central City" Tim said "And Alfred is... well Alfred"

"Great so-" Dolly was cut off by a knock at the door. Dolly turned around to answer it since she was right there. She pulled open the extremely over sized door to two familiar faces.

"AJ! TYLER!" She squealed (Yeah Dolly just squealed) as her two old friends glomped her. "What chu doing here?"

"Well we can't be late for school can we?" Aj said

"You guys are going back to Gotham High?" Dolly asked

"Yeah, I got my grades back up and Aj moved here to live with uncle" Tyler said

"That's great!" Dolly said grinning

"Ooo who's the really cute guy?" Tyler asked pointing at Jason (Yeah Tyler's gay). Dolly started gagging and Aj rolled her eyes.

"I think I just baby barfed" Dolly gagged putting a hand over her mouth.

"You're so mean" Tyler pouted crossing his arms.

"Not that, just who you said it about" Dolly said shaking her head.

"Well who is he?" Tyler persisted

"That's Jason, Bruce's second adopted son" Dolly said rolling her eyes.

"Wait Jason Todd? Didn't he die?" Aj asked. Dolly gave her the 'You are not helping this half lie' look.

"No he was put in a hospital and was in critical state and in and out of comas for a long time until Bruce found a doctor who could identify the cause of his illness and fix it" Dolly lied expertly. Yeah that had just come off the top of her head too.

"Oh that's...wow" Tyler said. Dolly nodded as Damian came over.

"Fox, March (Aj Fox, and Tyler March)" Damian greeted them(by their last names of course). Aj rolled her eyes.

"So can we go to school now?" Aj said annoyed. They walked to the limo and left for the first day of a new year.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review -Camm**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello all you wonderful readers! I have in one pocket chap stick and in the other chapter 44 of this here story. So sorry about the later than usual update, I'm piled up to my neck in school work. And thank you to all you wonderific reviewers for...well reviewing. So here is the chapter and I hope you like it**

* * *

I forgot how much I hated this place" Aj said as the four walked around school with their new schedules. The first day was spent doing nothing. You could meet up with old friends find out where your classes were and useless crap like that.

Doll's schedule was

First:Trigonometry (Dolly not being happy about that one)

Second: Chemistry

Third: World History

Lunch

Fourth:Literature

Fifth:Psychology

20 minuet break

Sixth:Russian language

Seventh:Art

Eighth:PE

Dolly had Aj for Trig, Lunch, Lit, break, and PE. She had Tyler for History, Lunch, break and PE. She had Damian for Chem, Lunch, break, Art and PE. She would be alone in Psychology and Language class.

"School sucks" Dolly whined

"Don't be such babies, school isn't that bad" Tyler said

"Why are we friends with him again?" Aj asked

"Tyler I will but this simply. Stop. Being. Happy. About school" Dolly said

"But I like school" Tyler said.

"What drugs are you on?" Damian asked. Dolly and Aj laughed and Tyler rolled his eyes. The four walked into the library. Of course, being a school, no one was there. Not even a librarian. They all sat down on the couches and chairs there.

"I'll be right back" Dolly said getting up.

"Where you going?" Tyler asked

"I gotta pee, I was just trying to be subtle about it" Dolly said scowling. She walked down the halls when she heard a banging from one of the lockers. _Why do I just assume, Hank? _Dolly thought scowling.

The locker was locked though, so instead of bothering to even try to open it, Dolly just ripped the lock off and opened the locker. A little blonde boy with brown eyes a head and a half shorter than Dolly stumbled out. He was moving his hands and Dolly recognized it as sign language.

'_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!' _He signed

"You're welcome" Dolly said

'_You know sign language?_' He signed questioningly

"Yeah, I learned when I was five, when I lived in an orphanage. One girl was mute so everyone learned sign language" Dolly said "What's your name and what grade are you in?"

'_I'm Simon and I'm a sophomore'_ He signed

"Wow, you're a really small sophomore" Dolly said. Simon nodded "I'm Dolly. I'm a junior. Who locked you in that locker"

'_A really big guy! His name started with an H I think' _Simon explained

"Hank?" Dolly asked. Simon nodded quickly "HA! He has to repeat senior year"

"Simon? What are you doing-who are you" A boy who looked exactly like Simon but with glasses said.

"I'm Dolly. I broke Simon out of the locker" She explained. The boy turned to Simon.

"Why were you in the locker?" He asked

'_Because a huge guy shoved me inside. He was huge! Like..._' Simon trailed off thinking of a comparison.

"Solem and Grundy" Dolly offered. Simon smiled and nodded.

"You understand him?" The glasses guy asked

"Yeah" Dolly said

"... Well I'm his brother Dexter" Dexter said putting out his hand. Dolly shook it.

"Nice to meet you both" Dolly said

_'We're transfer students' _Simon explained

"That explains why you don't know Hank" Dolly said nodding "Well then I guess I'm your guys' first friend here. You probably won't get many cause the people here are assholes, bitches, whores, or douches. There is a small percent of nice people. Me and my friends are sorta in that category."

"Sorta?" Dexter questioned

"Well we're not nice to people like Hank" Dolly shrugged then something caught her attention.

"Give it back!" Some girl was shouting. Dolly could see a green backpack flying through the air and a big burly figure catch it. Hank. A short (But not as short as the twins) orange haired girls ran after the backpack. Dolly silently walked over to Hank and right as he was about to throw it she kicked him in the shin. Hard.

He yelped dropping the bag. It bounced off his head and right into the girl's hands. Hank growled turning to Dolly and stopping abruptly when he saw her.

"Scram" Dolly growled and he did exactly that.

"Hehe thanks" The girl said. She had reddish brown hair (classified as a ginger) and green eyes. She wore glasses and lots of green.

"Eh, no problem" Dolly shrugged "I'm Dolly"

"I'm Eleanor Nyg-Nashton, but I go by Elli" Elli said

"ELLI!" A hyper high pitch squeal came from across the hall then followed by a blur of blonde pigtails glomping said girl. A girl about Dolly's height with blonde pigtails and one blue eye and one green eye stood in front of her soon joined by a girl in all black with long strait brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"Hiya, I'm Jack! Well I go by Jack but my real name is Jacqueline but I don't like that name it's soooooo long, but I like Jack so I go by Jack" The blonde girl said really quickly. "Oh and that's Mizty (pronounced Misty) but we call her Miz but where is Vincent OH THERE HE IS! HI VINCENT OVER HERE!" Dolly plugged her ears at the girls screaming as did Elli and the twins. Miz didn't seem affected by it. A guy with black hair gray eyes and dark skin walked over.

"That's Vincent, Miz's boy toy" Jack said grinning and showing off purple and orange braces.

"I gathered that" Dolly said nodding "I'm Dolly"

"Ooooh Dolly, that's such a pretty name!" Jack squealed "Can we be friends?"

"Uh, sure...?" Dolly said

"YAY!" Jack squealed. "You have other friends right?Cause we could all hang out and dominate the school, with the biggest group!"

Dolly nodded slowly "Yeeeeah"

"Great I can't wait to meet them" Jack said.

"Okaaaay. Well they're in the library" Dolly said

"TO THE LIBRARY!" Jack yelled making Dolly and Elli flinch. This girl was really loud.

"Is she always like this?" Dolly asked Elli. Elli sighed.

"Yes. Hopefully she doesn't get us kicked out of the library" Elli said shaking her head. Dolly laughed as they made their way there. "What grade are you in?"

"Junior year. You?" Dolly replied

"Same and same for Miz too. The twins are sophomores, Jack is a freshman, and Vincent is a senior " Elli said. Dolly nodded

"You all know each other?"

"Yeah are parents are all sorta friends... more like coworkers" Elli explained as they walked into the library.

"Hey Dolly... I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?" Aj said looking at all the people behind Dolly.

"Dolly you have finally become social, I'm so proud of you!" Tyler said grinning. Aj rolled her eyes.

"Hiya I'm Jack! Well my name is Jacqueline but I go by Jack cause it's soooo much shorter and it like it better! I don't know why my mom gave me that name but- mphfmmhppfd" Jack said but Miz put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Elli, that's Miz, Jack, Vincent, Dexter, and Simon" Elli said

"I'm Aj, that's Tyler and wait where'd Damian go?" Aj said. Dolly looked around for her boyfriend but didn't see him.

"I guess we're going on a scavenger hunt" Dolly said

"Yay!" Jack cheered

"Ok groups are me Miz and Vincent" Aj said "Dexter Tyler and Jack, and lastly Dolly Elli and Simon. What we're looking for is an object of mass destruction... Dolly's bf" Everyone turned to Dolly.

"What it's not my fault he has people problems" Dolly defended.

"...ok then split up!" Aj said and they all left on a search to find Damian Wayne.

* * *

**So please review and hope you liked it -Camm**


	45. Authors note: UNABLE TO UPDATE

**Hey there. So I am super sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a while :( My computer is broken and I don't know when I can get a new one. I'll upstate as much as I can on other computers but until then I won't be updating much. I'm really really really sorry! (If u r wondering how I'm posting this its from my iPod.) Well until then here is a question. First person to answer it in a review gets to pick who Aj (minor character if u don't remember her) gets paired with( choices will be given in next update(if I remember)) **

**right so the question is 'who created the term Cliff Hanger?' Since I left off on a sorta cliff hanger in the last chapter. Can anyone guess where I got the question from? Hmmmm? **

**Anyways so again SOOOO SORRY I can't update :( **

**-Camm**


	46. Chapter 45

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE! Please don't hate me! I got a new computer so I will update on a regular basis now. as a 'I'm so sorry for being a crappy author' I am going to post a new story! YAY! It is a 'Under the Redhood' story so it'll be focused around the whole Jason Todd timeline. It is an OC/Tim Drake-Robin story and I'll have a summary of it and part of the first chapter at the end of this chapter. Oh and so the winner of the quiz thingie I posted in the last author's note thing is **_booklover1598_**! YAY! So Aj will be paired with Colin. I have other plans for Simon (laughs evily(No he won't die(I happen to like this character))) Ok so um yeah here's the latest chapter and it is kinda short... IM SORRY! This part of the story has got me in deep writer's block**

* * *

"If I were Damian were would I be?" Dolly wondered aloud walking down the hallways of the school with Elli and Simon.

"Maybe he was shoved into a locker" Elli offered

"Psh no" Dolly scoffed "Trust me people here would never dare shove him into a locker and if they did he'd find a way out and beat the shit out of them" Elli looked like she was about to respond when the trio almost ran into a circled group of people.

"What's going on?" Dolly asked one of the people whom she didn't recognize.

"A fight between Wayne and Whitman!" The boy said

"Aw shit" Dolly muttered. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd to see Damian beating the crap out of Hank. She ran forward and pried Damian off of him dragging him back. "Damian what the hell?" She hissed. Damian shrugged her off and looked at Hank. He was laying on the ground bloodied and bruised moaning in pain. Dolly scowled at Damian.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The new principle Mrs Samuels shouted. She looked at Damian and Dolly furiously "You two, office NOW! Somebody help get him to the nurse" The two walked through the crowd whish automatically parted for them and walked to the office.

"Why?" Dolly asked annoyed

"Why what?" Damian asked just as annoyed

"Why were you fighting Hank? I mean I get it Hanks and asshole but you might have put him in a body cast" Dolly said

"He'll be fine" Damian snapped "He deserved it anyway"

"Ugh, you're being annoying! Just tell me what the hell he said to make you go off like that" Dolly growled. Damian ignored her glaring at nothing in particular .

"Whatever!" Dolly shouted throwing her hands up in the air exasperate "If you want to be a jackass and not tell me fine. You're impossible sometimes" Dolly walked ahead of him and into the office. The two were sent to sit in Mrs Samuel's office and sat in the red chairs in front of the desk. Eventually Samuels stalked into the room looking rather evil.

"Getting into a fight in the days I went to school would result in a beating from your parents and being spanked with a ruler. If I had it my way schools would still be ran like that" Samuels began

"Yeah well you haven't gone to school for what 80 years? And now being spanked could be turned into a sexual harassment lawsuit so that _obviously _isn't aloud and in Gotham getting into fights is something that happens to students on a regular basis and is actually a good thing because unless you would prefer the students getting mugged and raped because they can't hold their own in a fight-"

"SILENCE!" Samuels shrieked cutting Dolly off and smacking a ruler on her hands which were on the desk in front of her.

"Ow!" Dolly hissed rubbing her now red hand "What he hell!-OW-Stop fuckin- OW- Bitch quit it-OW!" Dolly yelped as she was smacked in the arm with a ruler each time she cussed "Assault damn it assault!" Dolly shouted standing up. Samuels pulled back the ruler but Damian grabbed it snapping it in half with one hand and glaring down at the principle.

"You are fucked up in the head lady" Dolly said shaking her head. She then turned to Damian "I think that will count as a lawsuit for physical abuse of students right? I'm sure Bruce won't be to happy"

"I do believe you're correct" Damian said nodding

"Have a nice day, bitch. It'll be your last working for a school" Dolly said to Samuels glaring at her. The two walked out of the office and into the empty hallway.

"I vote we skip the rest of the day" Dolly said rubbing her red arms. Damian nodded.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked

"Of course, I'm pissed off that a principle would do that but other than that I'm fine" Dolly shrugged

"She better get fired" Damian muttered

"She probably will" Dolly shrugged "Well let's get out of here"

* * *

**Ok so I hope you don't hate that chapter. So here is the summary for my newest story The Blind Bat**

* * *

**Summary: **_Being blind isn't what 'normal' people think or say it's like. When you're born blind you don't just see black, you don't even know what black is. There is no color or drawings or shapes really. Only things you can feel, taste, smell or hear. But it's different for me. I was born with eye sight. I loved drawing and photography and color but now it's all I can see though. But I can't still. It's different. I'm different_

* * *

_Chapter one:_

Antonia Knight sat cowering in the corner covering her ears to try and drown out the screams coming from her family. The Joker took her family hostage and started torturing them for fun. Antonia, going by Ann, was only seven but smart for her age, and a complete daredevil. She had pale skin, red hair, and hazel eyes. She had photographic memory but loved to take pictures and paint.

Her mom, dad, big sister, and little brother were all being brutally beaten to death, while she sat there in the fetal position shaking like a cold Chihuahua. Crazed laughter filled the room as her baby brother's cries disappeared and her mother's screams turned to horror and dread filled shrieks only to also abruptly stop. Her father's yells and shouts soon died out and all that remained was her and her sister's soft cries and they soon also came to an end, leaving only Ann.

* * *

**Ok so if you're at all interested in that I'll have the full first chapter posted today or tomorrow -Camm**


	47. Chapter 46

**Sorry for staling on updating my new computer keeps getting kicked off of the wifi. Anyways thank you for reviews and I also have a tumbler now so yeah if any one wants to follow me or something I'm just CAMM13663. So here is the chapter in which there will be a new character (who does exist in the DC world)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

What're you doing kid" Jason asked walking up to Dolly who was sitting on the couch playing on her DSI.

"Playing legend of Zelda" Dolly answered moving her character over to a house. She clicked on the door and a thought bubble popped up that said "Strange...the door won't open" Dolly scoffed

"Yes cause apparently locked doors are abnormal" Dolly said under her breath. Jason laughed shaking his head and walking off. Dolly was getting bored, when she heard a knock. She, Jason and Damian were the only ones there because Alfred went to get groceries and Dick, Bruce, and Babs were at work, and Tim and Steph were at college. She sighed getting up (obviously neither Jason or Damian would get up to do it) and answered the door. There stood a man who she fairly recognized but couldn't place it (so much for being able to use 100% of her brain).

"Yeah...?" Dolly asked

"Dolly, it's me Floyd" He said

"You're shitting me" she muttered. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her "You're lucky no one's here to see you ya know. Haven't seen you in a while, what're you doing here?"

"I need a favor... a huge favor" Floyd said. Dolly raise an eyebrow

"What do you need?" Dolly asked "I just want to know"

Floyd fidgeted a bit then stepped to the side revealing a little blonde girl with hazel eyes no older than eight. Dolly's jaw dropped.

"What did you do Lawton?" Dolly said shaking her head.

Floyd sighed "This is Zoe... my daughter" Floyd said

"Daughter?!" Dolly hissed "When did this happen?"

"Eight years ago. Look I...I need you to take care of her. It's not a good idea for me to raise her and her mother... is dead" Floyd said. Dolly shifted her weight from one foot to the other then threw back her head with a groan.

"Bruce is going to kill me. Ok I'll take care of her, but you owe me Lawton" Dolly said

"Thank you. Zoe this is Dolly you're going to be staying with her" Floyd said to the little blonde girl

"How come I'm not staying with you?" Zoe asked Floyd quietly

"Because I've got to go do some things" Floyd answered."ok?"

"Ok" Zoe whispered nodding

"So Zoe welcome to Wayne manor" Dolly said as she and Zoe stepped inside, Zoe clinging onto her pink backpack that was littered with patches with super here symbols on them but right smack in the front was the RagDoll symbol (it's just a silhouette of a doll).

"I love your backpack by the way RagDoll is awesome" Dolly added. That got Zoe to grin.

"Yeah she is, when I grow up I want to be like her" Zoe said making Dolly grin and keep herself from jumping up and down and squealing that little girls idolized her.

"Right so, I'm going to have to talk to Bruce when he gets here and but until then would you like to play some video games?"

"DIE ZOMBIE DIE!" Zoe yelled shooting at a zombie. She and Dolly were playing Resident Evil 5 on the Ps3 with the remote guns (where you plug the remote control into the gun thing and it's like shooting zombies).

"Jeez Zoe you have really great aim. Just like your dad" Dolly said shaking her head then laughing as Zoe let out a battle cry making her avatar charge forward into a horde of zombies and start slashing at them with a knife. She had all the zombies dead in a minuet

"Woohoo!" Zoe cheered high fiving Dolly. "We did it!"

"No you did it. I just kinda stood there" Dolly laughed shaking her head. Then lucky her Bruce and Dick walked in "Ok I've got to go talk to them, you stay and play some more, you defiantly don't need my help" Dolly walked into the kitchen with Bruce and Dick.

"Who is that?" Dick asked

"Zoe Lawton" Dolly answered

"Lawton? Like Deadshot Lawton?" Dick asked

"Yes that is his daughter Zoe" Dolly told them

"Why is she here?" Bruce asked

"Weeeellllll, you see she needs a home and Floyd asked me to take care of her and-" Dolly said

"-You said yes didn't you" Bruce interrupted

"Funny word 'yes' isn't it. Three letters that make a word just a bunch of-" Dolly was cut off by Bruce's glare "Ok I said yes. What was I going to say, 'oh hey yeah I'm not going to take in a helpless little eight year old who did nothing and instead leave her to scavenger on the streets'" Dolly snapped "I did the right thing and there is no way in hell I am letting you kick her out"

"Fine but you need to keep her out of trouble and she will have to go to school and be introduced into the Wayne family publicly" Bruce said

"Poor girl's going to have to go through all those reporters" Dolly said shaking her head. "I'll go tell her she's part of the family"

* * *

**Hope ya liked it and please review -Camm**


	48. Chapter 47

**Hello my lovelies! Well I'd like to start out by wishing a happy birthday to my awesomest friend Miss SirPolarBear. And also thank you for those who review I live you all so much! Well here is the chapter and stuff. So yeah hope you like it please review excreta. **

* * *

Chapter 47  
What'd you mean a Justice League picnic? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Dolly asked when Dick informed her that the whole Justice League was putting a 'picnic' together at the Watchtower (in space) for all vigilantes. It had been a month since Zoe had came and she fit in perfectly. And it only took her two days to stumble upon the Batcave.  
"Yes it sounds stupid but it's not! It's actually a great idea if you ask me" Dick said  
"Well I didn't" Dolly said  
"Bruce said you have to go or he's throwing you a charity ball" Tim said walking over. Dolly groaned  
"He knows me so well" She grumbled.  
"He's the worlds greatest detective what do you expect?" Tim asked "Go get ready we leave in an hour" Dolly walked off ,mumbling curses under her breath, to the batcave. She put on her RagDoll costume and sat on the batchair (yeah the batchair! Which is just a regular computer chair WITH THE WORD BAT IN FRONT OF IT!)  
Damian also came down ALSO muttering curses under his breath.  
"I see you have been informed of said Justice League picnic" Dolly said  
"Yes and it is ridiculous and should not be mandatory" Damian growled  
Dolly stood up heading over to him "I said the exact same thing just worded less... blah" Dolly said  
"Blah?" Damian question  
"Blah" Dolly confirmed

"Hey- Ah jeez get a room!" Colin cried as he stepped into the batcave to the unwanted sight of his two best friends making out.  
"Technically this was one" Dolly shot back "what're you doing here?"  
"Damian asked me to come to the league thing" Colin replied  
"Oh well Aj's coming too" Dolly informed  
"Who?" Colin asked  
"An obnoxious little-" Damian started  
"Hey! Don't insult her because I always stop her from insulting you. Why do you two hate each other anyways?" Dolly interrupted.  
"As I was saying before you interrupted me she is a-" Dolly cut him off again by pressing her lips to his making Colin gag.  
"You guys are disgusting" He said shaking his head.  
"I know right" Aj said hopping down the stairs leading into the batcave.  
"Hey Aj" Dolly waved  
"Hey girl and demon and cute guy I don't know" Aj said turning to Colin who blushed.  
"That's Colin" Dolly said  
"Helloooo Colin" Aj purred  
"And we're the disgusting ones" Dolly questioned. Damian shrugged.  
"Alright everyone lets get going into the batjet" Dick now Nightwing instructed.  
"Does everything you guys own get the word 'bat' stuck in its name by default or something?" Aj asked  
"Pretty much. It's the same with the Supers. And pretty much all other hero groups" Dolly shrugged  
"You all are weird" Aj laughed shaking her head as everyone flooded into the batjet.

"I think I'm going to hurl" Aj said tumbling out of the jet with Colin right behind her both looking green.  
"Oh it wasn't that bad" Dolly said stepping out along with Damian Zoe and Jethro who took the identity 'Ace' the bat hound (see bat everything). Zoe had on a black tee shirt with a pink bat symbol on it black pants a pink cape and a pink domino mask. She was really enjoying herself. Jethro had a cape and domino mask too, courtesy of Zoe putting them in him and everyone else had on their normal costumes, except Dolly finally incorporated the bat symbol into here's. on the back of her black biker (not like burly biker dude leather jacket but like the one that t-mobile girl wears in the commercials) jacket in purple.  
Colin and Aj were wearing normal clothing but each had a plain black mask on.  
"Get RG!" Kid Flash (Iris 'Irey' West if you forgot) called then zoomed over.  
"Hey KF how's it going?" Dolly said  
"GREAT! Superman made some burgers using his heat vision!" Irey said running away and back in a flash (hah crappy pun) and holding a burger. "See!"  
"Yeah I think that's a health hazard" Dolly said  
"Whatever you say" She said then ate the burger in .47 seconds making Aj and Colin gape at her in shock. She then ran off saying she wanted to go play tag with Jai.  
"That was Kid Flash" Dolly told Colin and Aj.  
"Right" They both muttered  
"Duck" Dolly said pulling the two down as Zoe and Damian ducked behind her and a blur went flying over their heads.  
"Ouch" Valerie, AKA Speedy, said skipping over to them and examined the person that had crashed into the wall. It was Arsenal. His arrow arm was stuck in the wall as he attempted to pull it out.  
"Hey Arsenal hey Speedy" Dolly said  
"Hey Rags" they both said using their nickname for her. Dolly went up to Arsenal and pulled his arm out of the wall making him fall on his back  
"Thanks" he said then took off running at Speedy who ran away.  
"What is happening?" Aj asked confused  
"Everyday stuff" Dolly shrugged "Well you and Colin go and get to know some people kay have fun" Dolly grabbed Damian and Zoe and took off with Jethro behind her leaving the other two.  
"This should be entertaining" Damian said watching the two look around frantically.  
"Yes it shall"


	49. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the late update... Again. And thank you for being awesome and reviewing/following and here's the story. Also sorry for the middle time skip. **

* * *

Chapter 48  
Dolly and Damian stood side by side watching the chaos of the Justice League picnic. The two examined each of the bat-family members.  
Zoe was running around with Jethro, while Nightwing Oracle and Batman (whom Dolly could swear she saw with a slight smile) watched the little girl.  
Batgirl and Red Robin danced to the music, Red Robin not doing such a great job but Batgirl just happy he was dancing.  
Redhood was talking to Red Arrow (Roy Harper clone dude (what is with heroes and putting 'red' before their name?)) and Starfire.  
And Aj and Colin were also awkwardly dancing together. A song that Supergirl wrote for Superman's birthday started playing. Supergirl singing of course with Wondergirl Miss Martian and a girl green lantern that Dolly didn't know singing chorus.  
(Actual song written by crash test dummies)  
"Tarzan wasn't a ladies' man  
He'd just come along and scoop 'em up under his arm  
Like that, quick as a cat in the jungle  
But Clark Kent, now there was a real gent  
He would not be caught sittin' around in no  
Junglescape, dumb as an ape doing nothing

[Chorus:]  
Superman never made any money  
For saving the world from Solomon Grundy  
And sometimes I despair the world will never see  
Another man like him

Hey Bob, Supe had a straight job  
Even though he could have smashed through any bank  
In the United States, he had the strength, but he would not  
Folks said his family were all dead  
Their planet crumbled but Superman, he forced himself  
To carry on, forget Krypton, and keep going

Tarzan was king of the jungle and Lord over all the apes  
But he could hardly string together four words: "I Tarzan, You Jane."

Sometimes when Supe was stopping crimes  
I'll bet that he was tempted to just quit and turn his back  
On man, join Tarzan in the forest  
But he stayed in the city, and kept on changing clothes  
In dirty old phonebooths till his work was through  
And nothing to do but go on home

Everyone clapped while all the bats scowled because Superman took out Solomon Grundy once while Batman and the Bat-family took him out all the other 127 times (Dolly counted).  
Dolly yawned. They had been there for hours. It was past the time they usually came in from patrol!  
"We're leaving lets go" Batman said walking over. They all filled the jet and flew home.

Next Week

"Wait we're going to work WITH the Riddler and his side kick?" Damian asked Bruce.  
"Yes" He replied  
"Awesome! But why?" Dolly asked.  
"He has suffered from amnesia and had forgotten his criminal ways and wants to make up for them by helping us track down Zoe" Dolly flinched remembering what happened to the little girl. She had been kidnapped from school the day before. Zoe had grown on everyone especially Bruce. Almost like daddy's little girl.  
"Besides he already knows my secret identity"  
"What?!" Both teens chorused. The batmobile (which they were in) stopped and the three stepped out to be greeted by the Riddler and a girl around Dolly's age wearing black skinny jeans and a green tank top with a black question mark on the back. She looked really familiar.  
"Ah hello Batman and bat kids" Riddler said.  
"Nygma" batman responded while the teens glared.  
"We have names you know?!" Dolly growled.  
"Yes you do. Dolly Drake and Damian Wayne" Riddler replied  
"Douche" Dolly said.  
"This is my daughter...Scrabble" He said not seeming pleased by the name which made Dolly and Damian (not as much) burst out laughing.  
"Scrabble" Dolly laughed "I know one girl who loves Scrabble. Elli"  
"That didn't take you long" Elli or Scrabble said  
"Who else would name themselves Scrabble. So are the others also children of the Rouges... that should be a Margret Peterson Hadix book" Dolly asked the chuckled  
"Yeah" Elli said.  
"Let me guess. Miz is Scarecrows daughter Simon and Dexter are... Two face. Jack is obviously Joker and Harley Quinn's but what about Vincent?" Dolly said  
"You got everyone right. Vincent's uncle is Killer Croc" Elli said. Dolly's and Damian's jaws dropped.  
"Yeah it's surprising" Elli said nodding "and what are we song here talking and not finding that little girl!"

The Riddler and Batman tracked Zoe down to an old warehouse. How cliche. They all snuck inside and split up to look for her. Bats with Riddle and the kids together.  
They snuck inside a room through the air vent and found Zoe tied to a chair and gagged. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them and they rushed towards her then her eyes went wide and she started mumbling loudly. Then a shot rang out and Dolly dropped.  
Elli shrieked as well as Zoe but she was gagged. Damian shot around and threw a bat-a-rang at the person. He was just some kidnapper. He easily beat him up and tied him up. Dolly then sat up rubbing the back of her head.  
"You're ok!" Zoe cried hugging her once she was untied.  
"Yeah how are you alive?" Elli asked  
"I never die" Dolly responded smirking.


	50. Chapter 49

**Hi. So um well this story will be coming to an end soon. NOT NOW! But soon. IM SORRY OLEASE DONT HATE ME I SWEAR IM GOING TO POST A SEQUEL! Ok so this chapter ****_hurt _****me to write. So please dont hate me at the end of this chapter. Oh and LOTS of time skips**

* * *

One year later  
"Ow" Dolly groaned as her face hit the pavement. Yeah so her Robin and Elli AKA Scrabble (she was there because she had nothing better to do) were fighting Cricket... And once again failing miserably.  
"I hurt" Elli mumbled  
"Tt. You're father is the Riddler and you are still using incorrect grammar" Damian snorted.  
"Ugh shut it traffic light" Elli hissed half out of pain half out of annoyance.  
"Jeez you guys, we are getting beaten to death and you two are arguing. And somehow I'm the only one who gets claims of being mentally damaged" Dolly whined.  
"Well if we're being technical you are mentally damaged" Elli pointed out. Dolly looked at her.  
"Shut up" Dolly muttered  
"Ugh"  
"Ow"  
"Mmgh"  
The three teens laid there on the ground down for the count.  
"There are seriously no challenges in Gotham" Cricket sighed  
"Stuff it Britt" Dolly snarled  
"Go fight superman or something" Elli groaned. Cricket just laughed and ran off.  
"This suuuuuucks" Elli whined  
"Ya don't say" Dolly said sarcastically.

One month later

Dolly, Damian, Aj, Colin, Elli, Miz, Jack, Simon, and Dexter (Vincent already graduated) (Colin's going to Gotham high now) were all sitting at a lunch table talking/arguing.  
"No I don't think we should go to the Prom. It'll suck and be stupid" Elli said readjusting her glasses.  
"We can't, not, go! It's Prom for Christ sake! We have to go!" Aj argued then the two started shouting out that they should or shouldn't go and Simon moved his hands to say something.  
"Simon says shut up" Dexter translated  
"Oh I love this game!" Jack squealed then held her breath puffing out her cheeks.  
"No that's not washy he-" Dolly tried to explain.  
"Hah! You loose- or darn it I lost" Jack pouted crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip. Miz patted her shoulder.  
"Ok we'll vote on it" Aj suggested  
"How bout whoever wants to go can go and whoever doesn't want to go won't" Miz deadpanned  
"Yeah that works" Colin agreed  
"Who all's going?" Aj asked  
"ME!" Tyler and Jack shouted throwing her hand in the air and bouncing in her seat. Then Jack added "12 people already asked me to go!"  
"We might go" Dexter shrugged  
"I'll see if Vince wants to go" Miz said flatly  
"Nope" Dolly and Damian chorused when Aj looked at them.  
"What why?" Aj gasped  
"Do we really look like the Prom type. I mean we're stuck going to charity balls ALL the time" Dolly shrugged "I'd rather go bowling"  
Aj gasped "You have to go!" She cried  
"No" She said shaking her head  
"Fine" Aj said mimicking Jacks pout.

Two (yeah two) years later

Dolly's almost 21. She STILL lives in Wayne manor of course and graduated from high school and all that crap. A phone rang and Dolly groaned rolling over in bed and putting her pillow over her face. Damian grabbed it and answered it (yeah they're sleeping in THE SAME bed. I mean they're in their 20s what do you expect)  
"What?" He growled  
"Ugh. Fine. Be there in a few" He hung up and stood up getting dressed.  
"What is it?" Dolly asked sitting up.  
"Grayson needs backup on a mission against my Grandfather" Je said pulling on his Robin costume. Dolly stood up.  
"Be careful" She muttered kissing him.  
"Aren't I always?" He asked smirking.  
"No" Dolly laughed lightly.  
"Bye" He chuckled then left. Dolly went down stairs and sat on the couch. Zoe, now 12, was laying there asleep with Jethro. The tv was on playing a mister movie marathon and Dolly watched with interest. She loved old movies. Frankenstein was on. She watched for about two hours when the screen changed to 'Breaking news!'

,_It's like i dressed up in my mama's clothing_  
_It's like i'm talking to a voice that doesn't exist_,

"I have horrible news" the anchor man said. There was usually a girl there too but she was gone.

,_It's like i got a wire crossed upstairs_  
_But all i want is just a little truth_  
_And that's it,_

The anchor man looked empty and dead. It was freaking Dolly out. There was the sound of a sob in the background and someone muttering soothing words.

_,They say i'm mental but i'm just confused  
They say i'm mental but i've been abused  
They say i'm mental 'cause i'm not amused by it all,_

Dolly leaned forward confused. Something awful must've happened. Did the mayor die?

_,Another anchorman is on the tv  
He's got that far away and vacant look in his eye,_

"Robin is dead. I repeat Robin. Is. Dead" The man said. Dolly went wide eyed and changed the channel. That couldn't be right

_,I turn the channel but nothing is changing  
The only truth is that everything is a lie ,_

"Robin was killed-" "-Ras Al Ghul-" "-Robin-" "-Is-" "-Dead..."  
Every channel. Everyone said Robin was dead. Dolly flung the remote at the Tv resulting in Zoe and Jethro waking up startled.

_,They say i'm mental but i'm just confused  
They say i'm mental but i've been abused  
They say i'm mental 'cause i'm not amused by it all,_

Dolly rushed into the Batcave as the Batmobile pulled up and Bruce Dick and Tim ,came out Bruce carrying something.

,_There's truth in everything  
There's truth in lies  
With all this knowledge i think i'm gonna be wise,_

Alfred Zoe and Jethro came into the Batcave and stood back, watching as Bruce told Dolly something and she shook her head frantically.

_,They say i'm mental but i'm just confused  
They say i'm mental but i've been abused  
They say i'm mental 'cause i'm not amused by it all,_

Dolly collapsed to her knees and her body shook with sobs. Tim fell to his knees next to her and held her rocking her back and forth.

_,Not at all,_

It was true

_,Not at all,_

Robin

_,Not at all,_

Was

_,Not at all,_

Dead...

_,Not at all  
Not at all  
Not at all_...

* * *

I'm sorry please don't hate me! And this isn't the last chapter but there probably wont be many more. So please don't track me down to kill me or something.

-Camm


	51. Chapter 50 The end

**Hello my amazing readers whom I love so very much. So today is a sad day. This is the last chapter of Dolly. I know it's sad, group hug group hug! I want to thank you all for reading this story and want to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story. YOURE ALL SO AMAZING I WANT TO JUST HUG YOU ALL! So special thanks to ****_booklover1598 _****for reviewing every chapter. IMAGINARY DOLLY AWARD FOR YOU(it's like an Oscar but with Dolly). And also special thanks to ****_Doom Doll_**** for drawing a freaking amazing awesome too great and beautiful to describe picture of Dolly. IMAGINARY DOLLY AWARD FOR YOU! It is so dang amazing!(would u mind if yo used it for the story pic? If u don't want me to that's perfectly fine but just wondering if I can) and more thanks to ****_snyderk161_**** for being my first reviewer and follower IMAGINARY DOLLY AWARD FOR YOU! You are all so flipping amazing! But do not be sad my friends, there shall be a sequel! It'll be called 'Going to Jupiter'or something along those lines. It'll be a Batman Beyond fic. You don't have to watch the TV show to understand the fic cause I'll explain the whole story line and characters in the fic but if u haven't Deneb it you should. It's really good. Anyways I'll get on with THE LAST CHAPTER OF DOLLY now. **

* * *

Chapter: 50  
On the day that Bruce, Tim, Dick, and Jason (he wasn't there before but I added him now because I forgot to do so before) came into the batcave and told Dolly that Damian was dead, Tim handed her a ring that Damian had had with him. It was a regular looking diamond but when you held it up to the light rainbow colors would filter through the other side.  
Three months later Dolly was holding onto that ring so tightly her hand was bleeding a bit. She was holding that and a white stick with a pink plus sign on it. A positive pregnancy test (betcha didn't expect that)(neither did I it kinda just flowed out of me)(the plot needed to go somewhere)(I am making this way less dramatic). Dolly was pregnant and not happy. Quite the opposite actually. She was feeling an emotion she never had and she really didn't like it. Fear. She was afraid of what was going to happen, how she was going to tell everyone, how she would be able to raise a kid without Damian, and just being afraid. Her real fear was being afraid, because she had never felt afraid before.  
She stood in front of the bathroom mirror kneeling over the sink with her hands in fists on top of the countertop. She looked up at her reflection then let out an angry cry punching the mirror shattering it. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself when her phone rang.  
"What?" She asked weekly.  
"Dolly?! It's Dick, we need you to come in as RG now! Please it's an emergency!" Dick yelled  
"I gave up RagDoll, Dick you know that" Dolly said  
"Dolly please!" Dick cried "One of Ras Al Ghul's assassins has Tim and Bruce and Jason and Steph! If you don't get over here they'll die, he'll kill them! Please Dolly" Dolly pit her lip, then sighed hanging up. She ran down stairs and into the Batcave. She looked at her RagDoll costume for a second then quickly changed and headed off in the batjet. It was faster.  
"You better not die" She said looking at her stomach. She traced the call from Dick to the harbor.  
She found them quickly. Bruce and Jason were unconscious, Tim was tied down, Steph was benign dangled over the water by a ninja dude and Dick was standing there helplessly trying to find a way to save everyone.  
Dolly opened the hatch at the bottom of the jet and jumped out landing on top of the ninja guy forcing him to let go of Steph who flipped forward and next to Tim. She untied him and the two dragged Bruce and Jason to the jet.  
"You two go. Take them back to the cave. I'll deal with him" Dolly growled. Tim and Steph reluctantly left, Dick staying. The two fought the assassin, Dolly being very careful not to let him hit her in the stomach, and soon the assassin fled.  
"Thanks" Dick said as he and Dolly walked over to the batmobile (how do you think everyone else got there) "for coming. If you hadn't we'd probably all be dead"  
Dolly just shrugged stepping inside the dark vehicle. Dick got in and drove off. The ride was long and silent till Dolly blurted out "I'm pregnant" the car came to an abrupt stop.  
"What?" He asked wide eyes turning to face her.  
"I... am pregnant" Dolly repeated her voice shaking.  
"Bu-how?" Dolly scowled  
"Well when two people love each other very much-"  
"No no, I mean just..." Dick trailed off "Damian's?"  
"Yeah" Dolly whispered. She put her hands over her eyes and took deep breaths. "What do I do?"  
"I... I don't know. But don't worry I'm here for you. So is Tim, and Jason, and Babs Steph Bruce Alfred Zoe, and all of your friends. We're all here for you" Dick said "Promise"

"You're what?!" Tim yelled standing up shocked.  
"Don't make me repeat it" Dolly groaned shutting her eyes "Are you mad?"  
"A little bit. But I'll get over it... Just... I don't know what I should say"

"Wow kid" Jason said

" Omigod Omigod Omigod Omigod Omigod! Really?!" Steph gasped

"Don't worry we're here for you" Babs reassured

"Really! Can I babysit?" Zoe asked excitedly

"Congrats" Miz and Vince said

"..." Bruce was silent

"That's wonderful miss Dolly" Alfred said

"*Screams*" Jack and Tyler squealed

"Can I be the god mother?" Aj asked

"*thumbs up* Simon and Dexter gave thumbs up.

"I'm sorry" Elli said. She was the only one who understood how upset Dolly was about this. She wanted to scream and cry at the same time.  
"Yeah" Dolly whispered covering her face with her pillow "This sucks"  
"Don't worry, you've got tons of people that'll be there for you, including me" Elli said smiling kindly.  
"Thanks girl" Dolly said lightly punching her in the arm.  
"You've got a long six more moths ahead of you"  
"Don't remind me" Dolly groaned

Six months later  
(I don't want to write through all of Dolly's pregnancy days)

"Damian?!"Dick gasped staring wide eyes at... well Damian. He was at his apartment, Damian standing in front of him in his door way.  
"Yes" Damian said  
"How are you alive?" Dick asked  
"Mother brought me back with the Lazarus pit. She had me under mind control. I was the one who attack you father, Drake and Todd. The only reason I snapped out of it was because Dolly showed up. And I remembered her" Damian explain getting quieter and quieter as he continued to explain. Dick stared at him for a minuet then pulled him into a hug.  
"Let go of me Grayson!" Damian demanded.  
"No! I thought you died for good, I'm not letting go" Dick said then his phone rang. He sighed letting go of Damian. "Hello?" He said  
"Dick you need to head to the hospital... Like right now" Tim said then he heard screaming.  
"What happened?!" Dick asked panicked  
"Damn it Dick-head get over here!" This time is was Jason.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DRIVE YOU FUCKING IDIOT GO DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT THIS HURTS!" Dolly screamed  
"That's what happened" Tim said "Now get over here!"  
"Yeah I'm going to bring a friend with me" Dick said then hung up. He turned to Damian "C'mon"  
"Why?"  
"Dolly's at the hospital"  
"Why?! What happened?" He demanded  
"Just come on" Dick said

"MOTHER FUCKING LITTLE SONE OF A BITCH! GOD DAMN IT THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Dolly shrieked  
"Just push!" Leslie Tompkins, her doctor and an old family friend said.  
"I WILL PUSH YOUR EYES INTO YOUR HEAD IF YOU TELL ME TO PUSH AGAIN!" Dolly yelled "I WANT PAIN KILLERS DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T PAIN KILLERS WORK ON ME?!"  
"Ow!" Conrad cried as Dolly tightened her grip on his hand.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY OW! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW PAIN! AND YOUR KRYPTONIAN FOR GODS SAKE GET OVER IT!"  
"I'm only 1/4 kryptonian" Conrad whimpered  
"I don't think that was the best choice of words" Tim said. Tim, and Conrad were there. Tim becasue he's Dolly's brother and Conrad because he's the only person who's hand Dolly can squeeze without breaking in 17 different ways.  
"FUCK YOU!" Dolly spat

"The lovely sound of your girlfriends voice" Dick said to Damian. They were standing outside the hospital door.  
"Why is she in so much pain?!" Damian asked panicked  
"Well she's giving birth" Dick said. Then Damian passed "That was the last thing I expected

"Hi there" Dolly cooed holding her little baby boy, Tim was holding her little baby girl (twins yeah, wow things just pour out of me and into this story).  
"You can go from that angry and screamy to baby talk" Conrad said. Dolly punched him in the gut and he doubled over groaning.  
"Lesson one kids, show 'em who's boss" Dolly said. There was a knock at the door and Conrad opened it. Dick walked in with a familiar face behind him.  
"...Damian?" Dolly said in disbelief.  
"Someone care to explain" Tim said and they did. Dick told them Talia brought him back to life and blah-blah-blah here he is.  
"Ok well we will go out there" Tim said handing the baby girl to Damian who looked shocked by her. Tim shooed everyone out and left leaving just Dolly Damian, and the twins.  
"Wow" Damian sighed "I come back and you have kids"  
"We" Dolly corrected  
"Huh?"  
"We have kids" Dolly elaborated  
"Yeah. Heh guess so" Damian said nervously looking at his little girl.  
"Hey dip stick your a dad" Dolly said chuckling. Damian was not a stereotypical father and he seemed pretty nervous about being one. Too late for him.  
"Did you name them?" Damian asked  
"No. Not yet. Got any ideas?" Dolly asked  
"She looks like a Kitrina" Damian said  
"And this little guy is a defiant Axel. Cause Axel was my favorite character in Kingdom Hearts" Dolly said "I'm naming our kid after a video game character, I'm already a great parent" Dolly laughed and Damian did too.  
"Kitrina and Axel, welcome to our screwed up family"  
THE END  
FIN  
DONE  
NO MORE  
END

* * *

**So that is the end. Could anyone really imagine me killing off Damian?... Well yes but could you imagine me keeping him dead especially when his mom is who she is? Nope. Well that's the end and the squeal should be posted soon. I love you all! -Camm**


End file.
